Search and Rescue
by JBGilroy
Summary: Since the I.G.A. was set up, peace has returned to the world, both the wizarding world and the muggle one. That is until Harry discovers that the halfa, Danny Phantom, is missing. Together with friends, new and old can Harry and the Fentons find Danny? And who could have caused him to vanish without a trace? (T rating to be safe)(part of a series; details inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The winner of the poll and the first fanfic of the year! I hope you all enjoy it, but first… I need to explain a few things.**

 **This is a Danny Phantom and Harry Potter crossover. And it's based two years after the events of A Ghostly Crisis and Aftermath of the Crisis.**

 **Phantom Planet never happened. It's between the books and the Cursed Child for Harry Potter. If you haven't read Halfa at Hogwarts, A Ghostly Crisis and Aftermath of the Crisis, you might be a little confused. Connecting one-shots are optional and have no real impact on the story, in fact oftentimes I've already written the next fanfic before I write the one-shot.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **Not much else to say really so…**

 **On with the story.**

Harry crouched down beside the tree. It had taken two months but they finally had this wizard where they wanted him. Suspected of using the cruciatus curse and robbing numerous witches and wizards, Ralph Rainwrite was a wanted man. After a word of advice from Mundungus, who Harry decided to keep in contact with despite their past and Mundungus's own criminal activity, Harry managed to set up this trap. Another auror, posing as a buyer, got into contact with Rainwrite and set up this meeting. The secluded forest clearing was the perfect location for an ambush. All they had to do was wait for the criminal to arrive.

A loud crack filled the air and every auror hidden in the trees tensed in anticipation. Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Afternoon!" the undercover auror called.

"You got the money?" Rainwrite replied, glancing around himself nervously. The auror hefted a velvet sack into view.

"Right here. You got what I asked for?" the auror answered. Rainwrite nodded and brought a valuable goblet out of his robe pocket into the weak filtered sunlight. The auror smiled and nodded.

"Brilliant. So how do you want to do this? I put down the money and you put down the goblet and we switch sides of the clearing?" the auror asked. Rainwrite frowned.

"You worried I'm gonna double cross ya or something?" Rainwrite accused. The auror shook his head.

"Nah. Of course not. I just thought that was how these things worked. I'm happy to exchange differently," the auror quickly reassured. They couldn't scare Rainwrite off. It had taken months to get this close.

Rainwrite licked his lips nervously and nodded.

"I usually do this by meeting in the middle and exchanging money there and then back off," Rainwrite replied. The auror nodded in agreement. It wasn't the best situation. The auror would have to get close. Too close to be considered advisable. But they couldn't afford to tip Rainwrite off. Harry glanced over to the nearest auror and nodded. They had to move before the handoff was completed or they'd miss their chance. As the ambush was preparing to be sprung, the auror and Rainwrite walked towards each other.

However the tense situation was suddenly interrupted. A green skinned creature careened through the clearing screaming loudly. Everyone froze in confusion. Then a young man with red hair and a glowing green gun sprinted after it and a young blonde woman with a thermos also with green inlay.

"Sorry! Carry on!" the man shouted over his shoulder. Harry blinked, completely stunned by the random moment but he jumped into action before Rainwrite could recover. He charged out of his hiding place and tackled the wizard to the ground. He wrested Rainwrite's wand away from him and the other aurors rushed to help him.

Panting, Harry got to his feet and scanned the clearing. Despite the unplanned interruption, the trap had gone off without a hitch. The other aurors gathered Rainwrite and apparated him away. But Harry wasn't ready to leave yet. He wanted to check what the interruption was. Harry ran off in the direction the peculiar trio ran and quickly found the man and woman facing the green skinned creature. The woman had the thermos aimed at the creature and the man glared angrily at it.

"Answer our questions," he demanded.

"I don't know!" the creature shouted desperately. Harry ran over and the woman chanced a glance.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys. Everything alright?" she called.

Harry blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. What's going on here though?" Harry replied.

"Sorry Mr. Potter. I.G.A. official business," the man answered, never taking his eyes off the green creature. Harry frowned.

"I.G.A? The International Ghost Association?" Harry realised. Both hunters nodded.

"Please, can I go?" the ghost inquired hopefully.

"No! You haven't answered our questions yet," the man retorted firmly.

"What are you trying to figure out? Maybe Danny can help," Harry suggested helpfully. Both hunters glanced at him before turning to the ghost again.

"Nancy, we're not gonna get our answers like this," the man decided.

"Alright Jared," the woman agreed and sucked the ghost into the thermos.

Without the ghost to watch, both I.G.A. members turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Danny can't help us," Jared informed the auror. Harry stared at the wizard, finally recognising him from two years ago.

"Why not? Is he busy?" Harry inquired worriedly.

"Mr. Potter, he's missing," the woman, Nancy, revealed sadly.

"Missing!?" Harry repeated. Jared and Nancy nodded.

"That's right. Been missing for a week now. We're trying to find a lead anywhere, but none of the ghosts know anything," Jared confirmed with a scowl.

"How come no one told me?" Harry demanded. He was Danny's friend. If he'd known, he could have helped.

"Steven's keeping it quiet. So are the Fentons. They don't want word to get out that Danny isn't around," Jared answered.

Jared turned to Nancy.

"You should get that ghost to the others. I think Steven's coming to check on us. Hopefully he'll get that ghost to talk if it knows anything. I'll explain everything to Mr. Potter," Jared decided.

"But Jared, he's not a member of-" Nancy began.

"He's a reserve member. Go on. I'll follow in a bit," Jared interrupted the witch. Nancy sighed in resignation and apparated away.

"We've found that ghosts can't be apparated unless in thermoses. They feel terrible afterwards, like Danny does. Him being a halfa, he has a little leeway. Not much though and only in his human form," Jared explained. Harry blinked.

"So you know then," Harry surmised. Jared nodded.

"Found out my first day. Grindelwald caught him off guard and he had to use his powers. Nancy doesn't though. Not many of the I.G.A. does actually," Jared admitted.

Harry nodded slowly.

"So, he's missing. Both Fenton and Phantom?" Harry asked fearfully. Jared nodded grimly.

"Without a trace. And normal methods aren't working. The Fentons have tried every way they can think of. Trackers. Wulf. They even got in contact with all their ghost friends. The ghostkateers are protecting Amity Park and Steven's keeping the I.G.A. under control, but they can't cover for Danny forever. The only way we can find Danny, is if we look for him," Jared informed him sadly. Harry bit his lip.

"How's Sam holding up? And his family?" Harry inquired.

"They're worried. Sam's upset that Danny probably skipped their date to sort whatever happened without telling her though. He's going to get an earful when they find him. But they're really worried. They've asked Clockwork if Danny's lost in time but the ghost said he's not. Clockwork can't really help since he's bound by rules and so on not to interfere too much in the time stream," Jared explained.

Harry considered the wizard in front of him and thought about what he'd been told. Danny wasn't easy to catch. Especially if he wasn't tired. Wizards didn't really have a chance at catching the halfa. So little magic worked on him, you'd have to know exactly what you were dealing with in order to catch Danny. And none of the witches or wizards that knew about Danny would attack him. Harry was certain of that. Danny protected his secret. Harry then considered that none of the ghosts knew about Danny's whereabouts.

"Are you sure that the Guys in White haven't got him?" Harry asked. Jared nodded.

"We are. Steven checked under the pretence of a safety inspection. They don't have Phantom. We know that for certain," Jared answered. Harry frowned in thought.

"I'm joining the search," Harry decided.

Jared blinked before shaking his head.

"Mr. Potter, we don't want to draw attention to Danny's disappearance. If the ghosts hear that Danny's not around they might take the opportunity to attack. The ghosts we question, we contain. If the wizarding community finds out, they might worry that a senior member of the I.G.A. was taken by a ghost. We find it hard to be taken seriously as it is. Especially since we're led by Steven and a muggle. This has to be kept quiet," Jared instantly declined. Harry nodded.

"I understand that Jared. But I want to help. Danny's my friend and I have connections. Besides, I can just tell the Minister and he'll give me leave. Jared, if Danny's missing, it's serious. He's a powerful person. To be taken without a trace… it's going to be part of something big. And when that happens, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Trust me," Harry replied before apparating to the Ministry of Magic to meet up with Kingsley.

Harry knocked on the Minister's door. After getting permission, he stepped inside.

"Sorry to come like this Kingsley but I need a favour," Harry apologised.

"What's wrong Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Danny Fenton's missing and I want to become an active member of the International Ghost Association to help look for him," Harry answered.

"What?! Danny's missing? Why wasn't I informed!?" Kingsley demanded.

"Steven and Danny's family are trying to keep the fact secret. If word got out, things may escalate out of control. Ghost attacks could increase. Witches and wizards could stop taking the I.G.A. seriously. Danny's secret might be exposed. I only found out a few minutes ago because a ghost chase interrupted Rainwrite's arrest. We caught him, don't worry," Harry explained.

Kingsley frowned but considered what he'd been told. Eventually he nodded.

"Alright. But I want to be kept informed. I'll keep this to myself for now. But if you need more resources, then I'll try to provide. I'll gladly give Hermione a leave of absence also if she wishes. I'll deal with the paperwork for you to switch departments on a temporary basis," Kingsley decided. Harry smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Kingsley," Harry replied gratefully before leaving to take his temporary place in the small office on the department of creatures floor dedicated to the I.G.A.

Harry knocked on the door before he entered. Jared was already there, as was Nancy and two other wizards that Harry didn't recognise. But one person was clearly in charge. The man wearing a fedora and a beige, long line jacket. Steven Robinson. Head of the International Ghost Association.

"Harry," Steven greeted the auror with slight surprise. Harry walked in and gave Steven a friendly handshake.

"I heard about Danny. I just cleared it with Kingsley. I'm temporarily part of your department," Harry explained. Steven blinked.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear that, but… how did you find out?" Steven asked.

"Jared and Nancy interrupted an arrest. It didn't fail, so no worries. But afterwards Jared explained what happened," Harry answered.

Steven nodded slowly before frowning at Jared.

"Then you understand that switching departments could cause issues," Steven pointed out. Harry shook his head.

"Kingsley's dealing with it and I explained the importance of keeping this quiet," Harry replied. Steven sighed.

"Alright, I guess we really could use your help. I'll catch you up later. Nancy, you're on interrogations. Jared, you're pairing with Harry for now. I'm taking you both with me back to America. Maybe with a pair of fresh eyes, we might have the break we've been looking for," Steven decided. The gathered witch and wizards nodded obediently.

 **So, the I.G.A. is running but Danny has disappeared for a week.**

 **Any ideas what happened to him?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven, Harry and Jared stepped through the ghost portal. Wulf had been kind enough to make one in London for the three wizards. Steven stuffed his spare broomstick into his extended jacket pocket. They emerged in Fenton Works. Jazz looked up from the control console.

"Steven… Harry and Jared? I didn't know you two were coming as well," Jazz exclaimed, rushing over to greet the unexpected visitors.

"I just heard about Danny. Any news?" Harry informed her. Jazz shook her head.

"None. Vlad's been sending search parties into the Ghost Zone for the last couple of days but no sign," Jazz answered sadly.

"Are the rest here? We need to catch Harry up and maybe we might figure something out," Steven inquired. Jazz nodded.

"Sam and Tucker are on patrol right now but they should be back in a few minutes. Mom and dad are upstairs with Vlad and Danielle brainstorming new search ideas," Jazz replied.

The group of four went up the stairs and greeted the others. Sam and Tucker arrived minutes later and they convened the meeting.

"Thanks for coming Harry," Sam muttered. She was clearly extremely concerned for her boyfriend's wellbeing. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well, when I heard, I wanted to help. Danny's my friend," Harry replied.

"Alright. So first things first. We need to tell Harry what we know. Hopefully by telling him what we know, we might figure something out and find a new idea to try," Steven opened the meeting optimistically. Everyone nodded.

"Last Friday, Danny and I had a date. But he never showed. I wasn't too worried at the time because he's missed dates before. He does try to warn me if he's going to be late or have to skip due to ghost stuff, but it wouldn't be the first time he forgot," Sam began.

"It wasn't until the next day when we noticed that Danny wasn't here that we started to worry. He's rarely out all night if he skipped a date. Sam called the night previous so we knew he wasn't with her," Maddie resumed.

"Then there was a ghost attack. Nothing big. Just an animal ghost rampaging through the park, but Danny never showed. The ghostkateers handled it," Danielle continued.

"That's when we started searching. We sent out the boo-merang. It's keyed into Danny's unique ecto-signature. But it only led us to Danielle," Jazz informed Harry.

"So, we got Wulf in to sniff Danny out. And we asked Frostbite to check the Infi-map. But they couldn't find him," Tucker resumed.

"Wulf isn't infallible but the Infi-map is. That's when we called Steven and alerted him," Vlad added. Steven nodded.

"Since then, I checked the Guys in White and the I.G.A. has been catching every ghost possible for questioning," Steven continued.

"I've searched the Ghost Zone myself and I've gotten bands of ghosts together to search for Daniel as well. But so far no sign," Vlad interjected.

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know where Danny was before he went missing?" Harry inquired. If they could identify the last place Danny had been, then at least they'd have a starting point. The group shook their heads.

"He left here to go on his date with Sam. But after that, we can't narrow it down," Jack admitted.

"But I still think he went missing on his way to that date," Jazz interjected.

"Jazz, we can't know that for certain. Danny's missed dates before," Sam reasoned sadly. Jazz shook her head.

"No. I know that Danny wouldn't have missed this date for anything," Jazz refused.

Sam scowled at Jazz angrily.

"I think I know my boyfriend Jazz. Besides what's so special about that date?! You've been saying that every day," Sam demanded. Jazz bit her lip and shook her head.

"I… he was really looking forward to that date. I… I just know he wouldn't. Not if he had a choice," Jazz answered carefully. Sam frowned at Jazz before shaking her head.

"So to answer your question Harry, no. We don't know where Danny was before he went missing. But we've searched everywhere in Amity Park," Sam concluded.

"What about his apartment at college? He hasn't moved out yet from graduating last month," Steven inquired. The Fentons shook their heads.

"We didn't think to look there as he was here when he went missing," Maddie admitted.

Harry considered what he'd been told.

"Well, maybe we should check Danny's apartment. Maybe there's a clue. Maybe Danny went there to get something or left something that'll point to where he is now," Harry suggested. Steven nodded slowly.

"Alright, us three will go and Dani? Would you mind coming with us in case we need a ghost," Steven decided. The female halfa nodded.

"That's fine. As long as we go through the Ghost Zone," Danielle agreed.

"I'll check in with my search parties. I told them that Daniel stole something of mine in order to throw off suspicion," Vlad decided.

"What did he supposedly steal?" Jared inquired.

"Oh nothing you'd be concerned about. A ghost relic I've had in my possession for a few years. Unfortunately it has been stolen. The skeleton key. Capable of opening any door," Vlad answered.

"Woah, why didn't you tell us that someone stole that?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"It happened the day before Daniel went missing Tucker. I was going to tell Daniel but he, how to put it… blew me off. Said he had something important to do. So I decided to deal with the robbery myself. In a way, it couldn't have been better timing. I have a theft I can pin on Daniel in order to send my ghostly employees after him," Vlad explained.

"What did Danny have to do that was so important?" Steven inquired. Vlad scoffed.

"He wouldn't say. Said it was none of my business. When I tried to press for details, he became very angry. We may have had a heated argument, bringing up things from our past," Vlad admitted.

"I wonder if that important thing is to do with why Danny missed our date," Sam muttered. Jazz shook her head.

"It wasn't. Any leads on that robbery Vlad?" Jazz answered knowingly. Sam glared at the red head.

"You know what it was, don't you!" Sam realised angrily. Jazz bit her lip and turned to Vlad expectantly.

"Jazz! Answer me!" Sam demanded.

"Sam, believe me. If that had anything to do with Danny's disappearance, I'd tell you. But it doesn't, so can we drop it, please? Vlad, the robbery," Jazz replied calmly. Harry and Steven shared a look. Jazz was hiding something. That was obvious. And both having experience as aurors, both wizards knew that the smallest details could be the most important. Vlad sighed.

"I'm afraid I have no leads there either. My security systems were damaged and so didn't pick anything up, ghostly or otherwise. Now it could have been a wizard, I can't be certain. But I highly doubt it. Very few people were aware I even had the relic and even fewer would know what it could be used for," Vlad explained.

"What can it do?" Jared prompted.

"Like I said. It can open any door. Vaults, prison cells, homes. Anywhere. I acquired it in order to free the Ghost King to steal the Ring of Rage and the Crown of fire. The Ring of Rage is currently with the Ghost King in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," Vlad informed the group.

"And the crown?" Jack encouraged. Vlad shook his head.

"Lost during the battle with the Ghost King. I would doubt anyone would know where it is. Unless Daniel returned and found it," Vlad admitted. Vlad turned to Sam and Tucker. They shrugged.

"Alright, Vlad, you check your leads and we'll go to Danny's apartment. Danielle, apparating will be easier and faster," Steven concluded. Danielle sighed.

"Fine. But for the record, I hate it," Danielle relented and stood up and grabbed onto Steven's arm.

"We'll be back when we're finished. Hopefully with a new lead," Steven announced as Harry and Jared grabbed his shoulders, having to rely on the American wizard to apparate them since they didn't know where they were going.

With one last nod to the people sitting around the table, Steven and the other three vanished with a loud crack. Vlad got to his feet and changed into his ghost form before phasing out of the house.

"Jazz, hiding things right now is dangerous. If what Danny was doing caused him to go missing-" Tucker attempted to reason with the older girl. Jazz shook her head firmly.

"It doesn't. I know it doesn't. I know you guys are desperate for a lead. I am too, but what Danny was up to… it won't help. Trust me," Jazz decided. She then excused herself to look through her copy of Danny's ghost files for the lead they sought.

Sam watched her boyfriend's sister leave.

"I really hope Jazz is right, because if she's hiding something important and it costs us Danny. I'll never forgive her," Sam muttered. Maddie glanced at the gothic young woman.

"I'm sure Jazz wouldn't keep anything from us if it would help us find Danny. She's smart. If she suspected that us knowing what she does would help us find Danny, I know she'd tell us," Maddie interjected. Jack nodded in agreement.

"That's right. So, let's try and focus on finding Danny. I'm going to go through our inventory in the lab for any tracking devices we haven't tried yet," Jack announced before leaving the kitchen with Maddie. Sam sighed.

"I guess. I just hope Jazz is right about it not being important," Sam mumbled.

 **Any ideas of what Danny was up to before he disappeared?**

 **Will they find anything in Danny's apartment?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven, Harry, Jared and Danielle appeared on a dark street in Florida. Steven held Danielle up before she collapsed.

"Ugh, I _hate_ apparating," Danielle groaned as the world spun around her.

"I'm sorry Dani," Steven murmured apologetically. After a few moments, Danielle was steady enough to push Steven away from her. Harry and Jared quietly waited for Danielle to recover. Within minutes, she felt better and led the way out of the dark alleyway.

"Danny's apartment is this way. This is the closest alleyway," Danielle called over her shoulder to the three older men.

"Guess we're moving," Jared muttered as they jogged to catch up with the halfa.

"Does Danny have a roommate? Because we should probably be getting our story straight," Harry asked.

"No. Danny thought it best not to have a roommate. Ghosts are always attacking him and he'd have to explain or they could get hurt," Danielle answered.

"Wait, they attack him at college?" Jared interjected.

"Not as much as when he's in Amity Park. But it has happened in the past. Besides, with his wages from the I.G.A. he can afford his own place," Steven replied. Jared smirked.

"I remember when you guys met me in the Ministry of Magic. You said that would never catch on," Jared remarked.

"Eh, Danny wore me down. He was right. International Ghost Association is a bit long winded," Steven admitted.

They turned into the next apartment block and with a spell, they unlocked the door. They walked up the stairs and on the sixth floor, they stopped outside an apartment.

"Here we are," Danielle declared softly. Steven nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora," he muttered. The door gently swung open. They stepped inside and pushed the door shut.

"Wow, nice place," Jared commented.

"Yeah, well unofficial deputy of the I.G.A., it pays well," Steven remarked.

Danny's apartment, while small, was spacious. It was a tidy two bedroom apartment, with an open plan living room/kitchen. There was a decent sized TV and a bookshelf. It was an impressive home for a college student. There was a desk in the corner with a lamp and a pot with pens.

"Where's his computer?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't have a desktop. His laptop's at Fenton Works," Danielle answered. Harry nodded and began to scan the bookshelf. The shelves were mostly filled with college books and a couple of joke presents such as Sam's gift of a teacher's guide from when Danny taught at Hogwarts. Steven checked the kitchen for any sign of Danny being in the apartment in the last fortnight. Danielle did the same in Danny's bedroom and the spare bedroom that was usually only ever used by Tucker when visiting.

Jared sat down at Danny's desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out the files and started to pour over them. Most of them were reports or documents from college. A few pages from the I.G.A. and a number of printed out ghost files of troublesome ghosts. But at the bottom of one drawer was something Jared never expected to find.

"Er… guys. I think you should see this," Jared called. Steven and Harry looked over to the youngest wizard.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"Danny's will," Jared breathed. Harry and Steven joined Jared at the desk and scanned the document.

"Did you know about this?" Jared asked, glancing at Steven. The wizard shook his head.

"No. I had no idea. I wonder how long he's had this. It doesn't look good," Steven muttered, stunned by the document. Harry shook his head.

"Danny's always been prepared if he didn't walk away from a ghost fight. I wouldn't tell Sam. She gets really upset when this stuff is brought up," Harry informed them.

Danielle returned to the living room.

"Nothing in the bedrooms," Danielle announced. The three men turned to her and Jared tried to push Danny's will into the drawer.

"What did you find?" Danielle asked, frowning suspiciously at the wizards.

"We… we found Danny's will," Harry admitted. Danielle blinked before nodding slowly.

"Oh, right. Guess that's a big deal," Danielle muttered as she joined them.

"Is that not a worry?" Jared ventured. Danielle shook her head.

"No. Danny's tried to be prepared in case he died for years. Longer than I've been living in Amity Park. Tucker says it's because Danny once got eaten by Aragon and nearly died," Danielle explained. Steven and Jared glanced at each other before Jared put the document back where he found it.

"Well, erm… at least we know where it is now," Jared mumbled.

Danielle nodded before turning to Steven and Harry.

"Find anything?" she inquired. They shook their heads. Danielle nodded slowly.

"I really don't think Danny's been here then. If he had the chance to come here, he'd have the opportunity to call home or could leave a letter. Something. There's nothing here. But maybe we should keep finding Danny's will to ourselves. No one at home likes to talk about that," Danielle decided. The three wizards nodded in agreement and Jared put away all the documents.

"Now what? We have no leads," Steven grumbled.

"It is frustrating," Danielle agreed. Harry sighed.

"Have you looked into which of Danny's enemies would be able to kidnap Danny? Danny's powerful. If there was no sign, then Danny had to have been faced by a really strong ghost. Or a number of ghosts," Harry asked. Danielle and Steven shared a look before turning to Harry.

"We've been mostly looking into where Danny might have gone. But Jazz has been running with that idea," Danielle admitted.

They fell silent as they turned to their thoughts. Suddenly Danielle's ghost sense went off. They all tensed as a blue swirling disk opened by a clock hand which appeared in the apartment. An aged ghost wearing a purple cloak and had a clock in his chest appeared holding a staff topped by a clock.

"Clockwork," Harry gasped. The elderly ghost smiled and nodded in greeting.

"Harry Potter. Good to see you again. You should probably inform your wife and children that you aren't in the country soon. And your friends may be able to help in your search," Clockwork replied.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked. Clockwork turned to her.

"Danielle, I'm here to offer as much help as I am capable of. But I had to wait until Harry joined you. After this, I won't be able to help any further," Clockwork informed them.

"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't help us at all," Steven interjected with a confused frown. Clockwork smirked.

"True. I can't. But perhaps a figure from the past can," Clockwork replied and waved his staff beside him. With a second clock portal, a second elderly figure appeared. This was however a living man with a long white beard, half-moon glasses, blue robes and a blackened hand.

"Dumbledore!?" Harry breathed in shock.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted him with a warm smile and twinkling eyes.

"But… but you're dead. I-I-I watched you get killed," Harry muttered. Clockwork nodded.

"Yes, you did. Albus is frozen in time for now. Taken the evening before his death. He will only have to keep this secret for a brief time. Once his job here is done, he will remove his time medallion and be returned to his time," Clockwork confirmed.

"Wait, how is this allowed?" Danielle interjected. Clockwork smirked.

"I convinced the Observants that it was for the Ghost Zone's benefit to allow this interruption into the past. But since Albus is destined and willing to die, it will not change things. You do understand Albus that what you hear and see during this time must remain a secret, yes?" Clockwork answered, glancing at the aged wizard. Albus inclined his head.

"I do Clockwork. Thank you for this chance to check that my future plans work as I intend. I will keep these secrets until I die," Dumbledore confirmed with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Harry shook his head.

"But… I could save you sir. If I told you what happened that night-" Harry began.

"You could change history as you know it and that can have dire consequences. You only have to ask Daniel once you find him," Clockwork interrupted with a stern frown.

"What does that mean?" Jared inquired with a confused frown, he wasn't the only one. Clockwork gave them a knowing smile.

"Daniel has, in the past, made similar mistakes Harry. Luckily I was there to fix them. He learnt his lesson. I hope I don't have to teach you the same one," Clockwork elaborated with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry, if things go according to plan, then I already know what will happen before I die. I don't want to know the details Harry, so please don't tell me," Dumbledore interjected. Harry opened and closed his mouth before nodding numbly.

"Alright. I… I won't tell you about that night," Harry relented.

"Thank you. But feel free to tell me how my other plans panned out," Dumbledore replied with a smile. Harry nodded and gave his old teacher a small smile.

Clockwork nodded to himself.

"Now, with that sorted. I should go. But before I leave… your answers aren't going to be found here. Looking to the past can often help one find their way," Clockwork told them and then disappeared in a turn of a clock hand.

"What does that mean?" Steven muttered.

"Ugh, now I know why Danny hates asking Clockwork for advice. The ghost is always talking in riddles," Danielle groaned. Dumbledore smiled at the comment before turning to Harry.

"I assume that I was right about you being able to stand against Voldemort, yes?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you were. I open at the close. It really helped, thank you," Harry confirmed. Dumbledore smiled.

"You're welcome. And I truly am sorry for what you had to do. But it was the only way," Dumbledore replied, ignoring the confused expressions on the other three people in the room. Harry nodded.

"I know that, professor. Severus got those memories to me before he died," Harry assured. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"My, Harry you have certainly grown," the elderly wizard muttered fondly. Harry smiled.

"I guess, I saw Severus for who he truly was once I understood why he did the things he did," Harry remarked. Dumbledore nodded.

"But I'm not here to catch up with you Harry. I was told that a young man, Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, has been missing for a time and you've been having trouble locating him or any leads," Dumbledore concluded and turned to the other three. Danielle nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Danny went missing last Friday," Danielle confirmed.

"I'm afraid, Clockwork didn't enlighten me on who Daniel is," Dumbledore admitted. Harry glanced at Steven before turning to Dumbledore.

"Danny is half-ghost professor. A type of ghost that you've never seen before. It's going to take a lot of explaining. Maybe we should return to Fenton Works," Harry began. Dumbledore smiled.

"Whatever you think is best. Lead the way Harry," Dumbledore agreed.

 **When I was writing Halfa at Hogwarts I wanted to feature Dumbledore and now I finally get to.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry apparated Dumbledore while Steven apparated Jared and Danielle. Dumbledore chuckled.

"It doesn't seem so long ago that I was apparating you to a strange place in order to employ Horace. But I suppose it feels longer to you," Dumbledore mused before frowning in concern at Danielle as she stumbled but was caught by Steven before she fell.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry bit his lip but nodded.

"Yeah, Dani will be fine in a few minutes. Magical modes of transportation don't agree with her. Especially Floo powder," Harry replied. Dumbledore glanced at his previous student. Harry led the way to the front door of Fenton Works. Dumbledore followed, looking at the eccentric building with interest.

"I do believe the Lovegoods would like this building," Dumbledore muttered with amusement. Harry smirked.

"Probably. By the way, the Fentons are muggles. But they are aware of the magical community," Harry informed the wizard before knocking on the door.

"Door's probably open," Danielle called to them as she walked unsteadily over to them. Steven and Jared followed her, concern on their faces. Harry glanced at her before trying the door. As Danielle predicted, the door was unlocked.

"How can you be sure not to get robbed?" Steven remarked. Danielle chuckled.

"You'd have to be nuts to try and rob here. Besides, there is a security system. If anything ever went missing, we can check that," Danielle answered.

"How did Danny keep his secret then?" Jared inquired. Danielle shrugged.

"Probably deleted the tapes. Jack and Maddie don't really notice when things go missing unless someone points it out," Danielle replied.

Jazz walked down the stairs and frowned at Dumbledore.

"I thought you were checking Danny's apartment for clues, not collecting another wizard," Jazz pointed out.

"We didn't plan on it. Clockwork paid us a visit. This guy is from the past. Died shortly after he came here," Danielle informed her.

"Dani! I don't think you should-" Jazz scolded with wide eyes.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I'm aware of what will happen to me and I hope it doesn't disappoint," Dumbledore interjected. Jazz blinked in surprise and glanced at the other wizards.

"It was the plan for Professor Dumbledore to die. We have to explain a few things," Harry explained. Jazz blinked before nodding slowly.

"I'll get my parents. Sam! Tucker!" Jazz decided, shouting for her brother's friend and girlfriend. The duo emerged from his room and sprinted down the stairs, almost crashing into Jazz on the way.

"Did you guys find a lead?" Tucker asked excitedly. Sam frowned at Dumbledore. Harry gestured to the couch.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining," he warned.

A couple of hours later, everyone, bar Vlad who was unreachable while in contact with his ghostly employees, had been introduced and Danny's halfa status was explained, with help from Danielle and a demonstration. Harry and Dumbledore had also explained who Dumbledore was and why he died. Dumbledore actually recognised Jared once the younger wizard introduced himself since he'd been at Hogwarts, in his third year, when Dumbledore died.

Dumbledore adopted a thoughtful posture as the Fentons once again recounted the events the previous weekend.

"Jazz, you seem quite certain that your brother wouldn't have missed this date. If you can tell us why, perhaps we can determine a time frame. He may not have wished to miss the evening with Miss Manson, but he may have been running late which causes timing issues. I do believe that if we can identify the time of Daniel's disappearance, we will have an advantage," Dumbledore speculated. Jazz bit her lip nervously.

"Professor… I really don't think what I know would help. Please just take my word for it that Danny wouldn't want to miss that date," Jazz pleaded.

"Jazz! Enough! We need to know!" Sam snapped impatiently. Jazz glanced at the gothic girl.

"I… It's not my place to-" Jazz began.

"Jazz, you told us, before Danny told his parents his secret, that if he was ever in danger because of it, you'd tell whoever you had to. Remember. Well, now you have to tell us what you know," Tucker reasoned.

"Even the smallest thing could help," Harry urged. Jazz searched for anyone to help her, but no one was forthcoming.

"You don't understand. This has nothing to do with why Danny went missing," Jazz attempting, almost begging them to drop the subject.

"Jazz, please," Steven muttered gently. Jazz suddenly looked trapped.

"Mom. Dad. I promise," Jazz begged. Both parents bit their lips but nodded encouragingly instead of helping her keep the secret.

Jazz had tears of helplessness in her eyes at this point before sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered before turning to Sam specifically.

"The reason Danny wouldn't have missed that date… the reason is that… he-he had a really _really_ important question for you Sam," Jazz revealed softly, almost apologetically. Sam's anger melted into disbelief. Jazz hung her head sadly.

"He… he was going to propose," Sam breathed. Jazz nodded reluctantly.

"So, he wouldn't have missed that date for anything," Jazz confirmed.

"How did you know?" Steven inquired.

"Danny asked me to help pick up the ring and to set everything up. He didn't want a ghost attack to interrupt it. He was planning that night for a month. He only told me the week before though," Jazz admitted quietly. The room was silent.

"I'm sorry Jazz. We should have listened," Tucker offered. Jazz shook her head.

"I should have told you. But I didn't want to ruin it. Danny left the house extra early for the date and even asked me to make sure the ghostkateers were ready to move. That's why they were so quick to respond to that ghost attack," Jazz replied. Everyone bar the wizards shared looks, realising that they should have realised before.

"So, with that knowledge. It is very likely that Daniel was kidnapped prior to arriving at the date location. I won't ask for details, and I apologise for ruining such a special moment Miss Manson," Dumbledore resumed. Sam nodded numbly.

"Can we be certain he was kidnapped though?" Jared interjected. Jazz nodded.

"If it was anything else, Danny would have called me to get the ghostkateers involved or informed Sam that he would be late. That night meant too much to him to let a ghost get in the way," Jazz confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"From what I've heard, I agree with Miss Fenton. Daniel would have prioritised that evening above almost anything. Therefore, I believe we should look at potential enemies that would want Daniel out of the way," Dumbledore surmised.

"Do you think… they could have killed him," Danielle whispered fearfully. Dumbledore frowned in thought.

"Perhaps, for now, we should assume kidnapping and not murder. At least until we have proof either way," Dumbledore suggested, wanting to remain hopeful.

"Professor. Danny has a lot of enemies. I'm afraid looking at a list of who would want to hurt Danny isn't going to narrow it down. We'd be better off looking at a list of enemies capable of kidnapping Danny," Harry interjected.

"Clockwork said that looking to the past often helps," Danielle recalled softly. Sam and Tucker frowned.

"That ghost can't give a straight piece of advice," Tucker grumbled.

"Wait, maybe it does help. Maybe Clockwork is telling us that Danny's been kidnapped or subdued by this ghost in the past," Jazz interjected.

"Has that happened before then?" Jared prompted. Sam, Tucker and Jazz nodded.

"Vlad once kidnapped Danny. It can be done. But Vlad is on our side now," Tucker answered.

"Desiree once granted a wish I made during a fight to make it that I never met him. She erased Danny Phantom," Sam mentioned.

"Walker arrested Danny before too," Jazz added.

"As did the MACUSA," Harry remarked.

"He's been caught by ghost hunters too," Danielle remembered.

"Okay, so we need to make a list of times Danny's been caught or messed with so much he disappeared," Steven decided, conjuring a bundle of pages for everyone and they started to jot down everyone they could think of and how they trapped Danny. The next few minutes were filled with thoughtful humming and scratching of pens on paper. But eventually everyone finished their lists, Sam and Tucker's being the longest. Dumbledore conjured a chalkboard and asked for everyone to call out their list of names. A piece of enchanted chalk scribbled the names on to the blackboard. Once the list was compiled into one on the chalkboard, everyone turned to it and started to cross names off.

"Poindexter wouldn't be powerful enough to take on Danny anymore. Besides, he only goes after bullies," Sam decided and the name was crossed out.

"Vlad's on our side," Tucker called out as he spotted the name.

"But you heard him earlier. They had a big argument," Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah, but Danny and Vlad have had plenty of disagreements in the past. You know them. They get over it," Danielle remarked.

"I'm sorry, but what was this argument about?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Oh, you see Vlad had a ghost relic called the skeleton key. It was stolen and Vlad tried to tell Danny about it. But I guess Danny was worried that it would interfere with the date he planned so he wouldn't listen to Vlad. They had an argument, apparently quite heated. Danny went missing the next day," Jazz explained. Dumbledore frowned in thought.

"The skeleton key," Dumbledore repeated.

"You've heard of it professor?" Jared prompted.

"Hmm? Oh only a handful of legends during my younger years. Very much like the Deathly Hallows. But the idea of a key that can open any lock, for a wizard I'm afraid it doesn't impress many," Dumbledore admitted.

Harry frowned.

"I guess the same applies to ghosts since they can just go through the door by turning intangible," Harry remarked. Sam hummed.

"Not really. In the Ghost Zone, ghosts can't go through most things there. Humans can in the Ghost Zone and Real World items," Sam informed him.

"So in the Ghost Zone, ghosts have to use the doors, so a locked door would stop them," Tucker added. Dumbledore glanced at them, clearly interested.

"If you were to hold Daniel, how would you do it?" Dumbledore inquired. Sam and Tucker blinked in surprise.

"Well, it depends. If Danny's locked in his human half, then this world. But if he was locked in his ghost form, then the Ghost Zone. But if he can change, then I guess, Ghost Zone. Humans can't move through the Ghost Zone as easily as ghosts can move around here," Sam explained.

"So, chances are Daniel would be kept in the Ghost Zone, I assume the ghost's world. Then the skeleton key could be advantageous to have. With that key, ghosts could lock or unlock doors as they see fit. Enabling them to find and utilise the best location to hold Daniel," Dumbledore proposed.

"Wait, you think that whoever robbed Vlad, kidnapped Danny," Jazz pointed out. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I don't believe in coincidences. I've seen too many in my life and regretted not linking them when they came to pass. Like I've told Harry, finding connections between events can enable one to understand situations better," Dumbledore decided.

"Alright, well… Skulker would never go against Vlad. And Walker isn't a thief," Danielle told the group and the chalk crossed out the names.

"The only two ghosts I can see on that list that could get rid of Danny cleanly would be Desiree and Nocturne. But Desiree can only use her magic when granting a wish," Sam informed the group. The chalk ringed the two names.

"So Desiree would have to have a partner," Steven pointed out. Sam nodded.

"That, or she tricked someone into wishing for whatever happened to Danny. But I dunno," Tucker interjected. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Are there many people that would wish Danny to disappear?" Dumbledore inquired curiously. Everyone glanced at each other.

"To disappear? Not many. Not right now. But there are a few ghost hunters that would wish for him to get hurt or destroyed, or caught. The wizarding community have largely accepted Danny though. He's a senior member of the I.G.A.," Steven answered.

"International Ghost Association. Been running two years now after a big ghost crisis involving the type of ghost Danny and Danielle are," Harry added helpfully. Dumbledore hummed in understanding.

"Wait, what about after Vlad's argument?" Jazz interjected.

"Vlad wouldn't wait so long to make a wish like that. Besides, Vlad wouldn't wish for Danny to disappear, he'd wish for Danny to suffer," Danielle replied knowingly.

 **So… anyone expect Danny to have planned to pop the question?**

 **Any guesses on who kidnapped Danny?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Someone asked what age Danny is in this fanfic.**

 **In Halfa at Hogwarts, Danny was about eighteen, recently graduated from high school. Harry is a year older.**

 **A Ghostly Crisis was set two years after the events of Halfa at Hogwarts. So Danny was about twenty one and Harry twenty two. Harry had recently had James with Ginny.**

 **Aftermath of the Crisis was a month after A Ghostly Crisis.**

 **This fanfic is set two years after A Ghostly Crisis and Aftermath of the Crisis. Danny's about twenty three and just graduated from college. Harry is twenty four and has had James, Albus and Ginny's pregnant with their third child.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

After thirty minutes of discussing what could have happened to Danny, Vlad returned.

"No news from my search parties. But they haven't given up just yet…" Vlad trailed off as he spotted Dumbledore.

"Who is this?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

"Albus Dumbledore. Previous headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered as he stood to shake hands with Vlad.

"Vlad Masters. Founder and CEO of DALV and Vladco. Mayor of Amity Park," Vlad introduced himself with a smug smirk.

"A pleasure," Dumbledore remarked and sat back down. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" Vlad inquired.

"We're trying to come up with ideas of what happened to Danny," Maddie answered.

"With a stranger," Vlad pointed out.

"Clockwork recommended his input Vlad. Professor Dumbledore died before the war with Voldemort about ten years ago," Harry informed the oldest halfa. Vlad frowned.

"Clockwork. Clockwork took this wizard out of time to help us," Vlad realised. The group nodded. Vlad turned to Dumbledore.

"I assume that you are aware of your death and will not interfere with it," Vlad commented. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Vlad glanced at the blackboard.

"And this list are the prime suspects?" Vlad assumed.

"A list of ghosts that have managed to catch Danny in the past. Clockwork told us to look to the past. We also think that your robbery was connected," Jazz explained.

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had another look in the vault I kept the key in just now. When I looked the first time, I was quite angry, so I missed this clue. Bringing it up earlier, I decided to take another look. Since Jasmine won't tell us what Daniel was planning, I decided to back track. I found this," Vlad admitted and lifted up a phial containing a tiny green shard of something, easily missed at a glance.

"What is it?" Jared inquired.

"A plant fragment with trace amounts of ectoplasm. I suspect Undergrowth stole the key," Vlad announced.

"Undergrowth stole the skeleton key? Undergrowth could kidnap Danny. But it wouldn't be discrete," Tucker remarked with a confused frown.

"What can Undergrowth do? If you wouldn't mind," Dumbledore prompted.

"He controls plants. But Danny's ice powers easily over power him. Undergrowth couldn't catch Danny now," Sam answered.

"But perhaps… perhaps Undergrowth wasn't working alone," Vlad proposed. Dumbledore glanced at the halfa.

"If we're set on the fact that Daniel was kidnapped. Then let's look at your list here. Nocturne could easily catch Daniel off guard. Undergrowth and Nocturne are very powerful ghosts. Together, I doubt even Daniel could fight them off alone," Vlad commented.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"And Nocturne can do?" Dumbledore prompted.

"He's the ghost of sleep. Dreams give him power and he can- oh my gosh! He can put people to sleep!" Jazz explained. Vlad nodded in agreement.

"All he'd have to do is corner Daniel. Or sneak up on him," Vlad agreed.

"Sleep walkers could help as well. Hold Danny still enough in order to put him to sleep," Tucker added.

"And Danny said that Nocturne wasn't stopped for long when he used his ice powers. Especially when he was empowered with dreams," Sam recalled, with a worried glance at the others.

"But that doesn't explain why we can't find him," Danielle interjected.

"Ah, but perhaps it does Danielle. Undergrowth stole the skeleton key. Possibly with Nocturne's aid. With that key, they may have found somewhere that could contain Daniel. Far enough or shielded enough that your sensing or detection methods were made null and void. Then while on his way to his date with Miss Manson, Nocturne ambushed Daniel and used his abilities to subdue the young man. Once subdued, Nocturne and Undergrowth could take Daniel to wherever they wished," Dumbledore guessed. Everyone shared looks.

"That could work," Vlad admitted.

"But nothing could shield Danny from the Infi-map," Jazz countered.

"That we know of Jasmine. There are numerous ghostly relics. Can we be absolutely certain that there isn't a place or relic that can hide people from the Infi-map?" Vlad retorted.

"Alright. How do we find Danny then?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps we could use that Infi-map of yours to find not Daniel, but to locate Nocturne and Undergrowth. Find them and we may be able to use them to find Daniel," Dumbledore suggested. Sam bit her lip and nodded.

"We could try that," Sam confirmed. Vlad nodded in agreement.

"You could also try to locate the skeleton key. If our suspicions are correct, then that may lead to Daniel also. I'll put my ghosts onto looking for those two ghosts also," Vlad added.

"Then let's go," Sam decided, getting to her feet and started to make her way to the lab.

"Woah, wait. Sam, we shouldn't rush into this. We should prepare and go in rested. Let's wait until morning," Steven interjected quickly, jumping to his feet and stepping into Sam's path.

"I can't abandon Danny! Not when we finally have a lead. Not when I know what he was going to do," Sam retorted, sounding almost desperate. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"I missed something important, didn't I?" Vlad commented to Harry. Harry shrugged slightly.

"Turns out Danny was going to propose last Friday. Jazz told us after we all kind of pushed her," Harry admitted.

Tucker stepped forward and grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"Sam, Danny wouldn't want us to go after him and get hurt because we weren't prepared first. It's late and we've had an emotional couple of hours. Let's wait until morning," Tucker reasoned carefully. Sam turned to him.

"Tuck," she began.

"Remember when Undergrowth attacked Amity Park. Danny was going through some stuff. He retreated and figured everything out. Then he came back stronger. This is the same. So we should go home, rest and come back refreshed and ready to beat up those ghosts for messing with our friend," Tucker reminded her quickly. Sam bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Alright. You're right. I'll wait until morning, but that's it. I'm here first thing and we're moving out," Sam compromised. Tucker nodded and steered her towards the door before she could change her mind.

"I'll keep an eye on her," he mouthed back to the others over his shoulder.

"Wow, first thing? Sam means business," Danielle remarked. She turned to Maddie and Jack.

"We should decide who's going with Sam and probably Tucker. The rest can organise everything," Danielle suggested. Jazz nodded.

"I'll stay here. I'm not great in the field and we should reserve places for those that can fight," Jazz decided.

"I'm going," Danielle announced firmly.

"I should go as well. Danny could be hurt," Maddie interjected. Jack nodded.

"I stay with Jazz to get everything ready," Jack added.

Steven shared a look with Harry.

"I think we should only send one wizard. Magic doesn't really affect ghosts but if you end up in this world during your search, we might be able to help," Steven suggested. Harry nodded.

"You go. You have more experience ghost fighting than I do," Harry decided.

"You're sure?" Steven inquired. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we need to send the strongest team. I've had very little experience hunting and fighting ghosts," Harry confirmed. Steven nodded and gave Harry a smile.

"Jared should stay here with you and Professor Dumbledore," Steven recommended. The wizards nodded in agreement.

Everyone turned to Vlad. Vlad frowned.

"I suppose you'd like me to accompany you as well," Vlad drawled.

"You are the most experienced," Jazz retorted with a shrug. Vlad nodded.

"True. And I really should punish those thieves," Vlad remarked thoughtfully.

"Uh huh. And helping my son isn't a deciding factor," Maddie commented. Vlad smirked.

"Of course it is Maddie," Vlad replied. Maddie sighed.

"So, Vlad, Danielle, myself, Steven, Sam and Tucker. That should be enough. We should all get some rest. Jack, make sure the Speeder is well stocked with weapons," Maddie concluded. Everyone nodded and the remaining team members went to find places to spend the night. Jazz and Jack then went down into the lab and organised the equipment and ensured that the Spectre Speeder was operating correctly.

 **Plans for a potential rescue team. Any guesses why Danny was kidnapped?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time it was morning, everyone had gotten a couple of hours sleep and Harry had told Dumbledore more or less what happened during the war. Dumbledore in turn explained a few of the finer details that Harry may have missed. He also confirmed everything Harry learned about his childhood and Arianna. True to her word, Sam arrived at Fenton Works at seven that morning. Dumbledore used the Fentons' kitchen to prepare a hearty breakfast in return for their hospitality using magic. Tucker was the last to arrive before the search and hopefully rescue team assembled in the lab.

"We have Danielle with us so if we're not back by nightfall, you can use the boo-merang to track us down," Maddie muttered to her husband. Steven pulled out his spare broomstick and handed it to Harry.

"You know, just in case. All I.G.A. members know to have a broom to hand at all times in case of a ghost chase," Steven mumbled.

"Thanks Steven," Harry replied with an understanding smile. They had to be prepared for the possibility that the team might go missing too.

Then they all clambered into the Spectre Speeder, Maddie steering. They drove through the Fenton Ghost Portal and without pause, drove to the Far Frozen. As they drove, they shrugged on the Fenton jackets from the back and kept a sharp eye out for any potential threats or for signs of Danny, Undergrowth or Nocturne. It didn't take long for the Speeder to reach the Far Frozen and land safely in the middle of the village.

They exited just as Frostbite ran over to greet them.

"Greetings! Any news?!" he boomed hopefully.

"Maybe. We need to see the Infi-map again Frostbite," Sam answered. Frostbite frowned before gesturing for the group to follow him.

"What do you wish to see? I told you, and I've checked numerous times since, the Infi-map cannot locate the Great One," Frostbite inquired. Vlad rolled his eyes, in his ghost form it wasn't very obvious though.

"We're pretty sure now that Danny was kidnapped. And we have an idea by who," Danielle replied, scowling at Vlad. It wasn't a secret that Vlad held distain for the way the people of the Far Frozen revered Danny after his defeat of the Ghost King.

Frostbite glanced at the female halfa.

"We suspect Undergrowth and Nocturne may be working together," Danielle continued. Frostbite frowned.

"I see. Both very powerful ghosts. They were severely weakened by the Great One's victory over them years ago. They retreated deep into the Ghost Zone to recover. If they have teamed up, the Great One would be in trouble," Frostbite mused. The group nodded in agreement. They reached an icy cave flanked by two fierce looking guards.

"I must insist that Vlad Plasmius stay outside," Frostbite interjected with a scowl at the older halfa. Vlad smirked.

"Very well, but I am no longer interested in that map. Far more trouble than its worth," Vlad commented, recalling both times he had had the relic in his possession. Frostbite scowled, clearly insulted, but nodded. The rest of the group crowded into the cave.

Frostbite carefully pulled the map out of the special protective case and unrolled it.

"Right, we wish to see the location of Nocturne, ghost of sleep," Frostbite commanded the map. The map's ghostly glow pulsed and a dotted line drew itself through the Ghost Zone from the Far Frozen to Pariah Keep. Frostbite frowned and glanced at the others.

"We wish to see the location of Undergrowth, ghost of plants," Frostbite called to the map. The map's ghostly glow pulsed again and the dotted line erased itself before redrawing itself to the same place.

"Ask where the skeleton key is," Sam whispered fearfully.

"The skeleton key?" Frostbite repeated, completely confused.

"We suspect that Undergrowth stole the key from Vlad prior to kidnapping Danny," Steven explained, not understanding the gravity of what this meant. Frostbite blinked in shock before turning to the map.

"Show us the location of the skeleton key," Frostbite ordered worriedly. Once again, the map pulsed and traced a dotted line to Pariah Keep.

"This is bad," Tucker breathed, eyes wide in fear.

"Maybe Danny wasn't kidnapped after all. Maybe he heard that Undergrowth stole the key and was at Pariah Keep," Maddie interjected fearfully. Steven frowned.

"I'm sorry. Why is this bad?" the wizard inquired.

"Pariah Dark, the Ghost King is kept captive in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Only opened by the skeleton key. The last time the Ghost King was released, the ghosts fled to Amity Park to hide," Sam began.

"Indeed, Pariah Dark was not a just king. He ruled with an iron fist and controlled his followers by fear alone. A band of ancient ghosts posed a last pitch effort to overthrow the king and imprisoned him in the castle. They broke the land surrounding it in order to deter ghosts from venturing inside," Frostbite explained.

"So when the ghosts fled to Amity Park, Danny, after a bit of a fight, found out what happened. Vlad released the Ghost King to steal the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Ghost relics capable of increasing and focusing a ghost's energy. He took the ring and hid it with Valerie. The Ghost King invaded the town and pulled it into the Ghost Zone," Tucker resumed the story.

"We activated our ghost shield to protect the citizens and built a glitchy device called the Fenton Exoskeleton. It was designed to increase a person's natural abilities by one hundred fold. Unfortunately, we didn't have the time to calibrate it correctly and the suit had no external power source. The person wearing the suit, fuelled the suit. Use too much energy and the suit could kill you," Maddie continued.

"But Danny was willing to take the risk. He took the suit and got in. He changed while wearing it and the suit changed to accommodate his ghost powers. He then used the suit to fight the Ghost King. We never heard the details but Vlad brought him back, completely wiped," Sam concluded.

"What happened to the Exoskeleton?" Steven asked.

"Vlad kept it and modified it. Danny and Jazz caused it to self-destruct. It's gone now," Danielle answered.

"So Danny had to use a power enhancing machine to defeat the Ghost King," Steven remarked.

"And even then, he nearly died. He told me it was close. 4%," Sam muttered. The room was uncomfortably quiet.

"I think I'm starting to see the problem. We should go there and check what's going on. They mightn't have released the Ghost King yet. It might have been a trap for Danny. If they haven't kidnapped him. Because I think Jazz is right, Danny wouldn't have blown off that date," Steven replied.

"But the Ghost king getting released might be enough," Tucker muttered.

Everyone shared glances. The Ghost King getting free was a big deal. They had to check if it had happened. They left the ice cave and Vlad re-joined their group.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Undergrowth, Nocturne and the skeleton key are in Pariah Keep," Tucker reported to the oldest halfa. Vlad blinked before nodding seriously.

"Right. We should check there then. I doubt that even Undergrowth and Nocturne are stupid enough to free that tyrant," Vlad decided.

"You did," Danielle pointed out. Vlad frowned.

"I was arrogant. Not stupid Danielle. There is a difference. I'd hope that those ghosts wouldn't be the same. After all it is within _living_ memory of what that ghost was capable of," Vlad retorted stiffly.

It didn't take long for the group to return to the Speeder and drive to Pariah Keep.

"I think that Danielle and I should scout the situation alone first. We need to ensure that Daniel is here and if the Ghost King has been released. We'll report back before taking action, as long as we don't have to take immediate action," Vlad decided and paused for the others to object.

"Maybe you should take someone else," Maddie began.

"No, Vlad's right Maddie. Besides, we're only going to check what's going on. And as halfas, we can adapt. Don't worry Maddie, we'll be fine," Danielle assured the mother. Maddie bit her lip but nodded all the same.

Vlad and Danielle nodded to each other. They didn't get along as well as Danny and Vlad did nowadays, but they could work together. Phasing out of the vehicle and switching to their human guises to phase through the castle wall. They emerged into a dark, carpeted hallway.

"How well do you know your way around?" Danielle whispered.

"Not very well I'm afraid. I've only been here twice. And the second time I didn't have time to sight see," Vlad replied softly. They walked cautiously down the corridor, their footsteps muffled by the blood red carpet. Danielle shivered.

"This place is creepy," she muttered. Vlad smirked.

"Don't say you're frightened by an empty corridor. I didn't create a coward," Vlad mocked. Danielle scowled.

"Oh, like you're not worried about being here. If we're right, there are three powerful ghosts here with a grudge," Danielle hissed. Vlad bobbed his head.

"True, but I believe that two powerful halfas can protect themselves, even when faced by such odds. Hopefully they haven't released the Ghost King though. I fear Daniel and I only managed to fight off the ghost before due to the element of surprise and Miss Gray, who has retired since leaving for college," Vlad replied. Danielle glanced at the older halfa.

 **Things just keep getting better.**

 **Not much more to say really except…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Any sign?" a gravelly voice inquired in a commanding voice. Vlad froze and his eyes widened in worry.

"That voice," he whispered fearfully.

"It's the Ghost King isn't it?" Danielle whispered. Vlad nodded numbly in response and both halfas turned invisible and inched closer to the destroyed throne room to spy on what was happening.

Numbers of green beings with sown shut eyes sifted through the rubble while a mass of stars with a coloured head watched. The creature had blood red eyes, purple horns and a faint scar. Nocturne, ghost of sleep, and his sleepwalkers were clearly searching for something.

"No sign my liege," Nocturne answered reluctantly. Pariah Dark, an immense ghost wearing armour with a dark cloak and shaggy green hair with a scarred eye and the other covered by an eye patch, frowned obviously displeased. A black and green ring was on his hand.

"I can't go after the other halfa until I am returned to full power. Find my crown!" Pariah growled angrily.

"Yes my liege. But your crown was lost during the fight you had with Danny Phantom," Nocturne replied with a scowl that the king didn't see.

"My liege, no sign of your crown in the west wing. I don't believe your crown is in the castle," another ghost announced and a ghost made up of numerous plant fragments entered the wrecked throne room. Undergrowth dipped his head slightly in a bow.

"Then where is it?!" Pariah Dark snarled. Nocturne and Undergrowth shook their heads, completely perplexed.

"We can execute our plans without it," Undergrowth suggested.

"No! I will not make the same mistake I did last time. I underestimated those half-ghosts before. I didn't take them seriously. Not this time. I am not getting locked in that prison again! Find my crown!" Pariah Dark growled. Both ghosts flinched.

"My liege, we've searched this entire castle. Every inch for a week now. The crown isn't here. We've picked through every speck of rubble. Checked every room. There's no sign," Nocturne reasoned. Pariah Dark glared at the ghost.

"That crown can't just disappear. It is indestructible. It has to be here somewhere," Pariah Dark hissed angrily.

"Unless it was moved," Undergrowth interjected nervously. Pariah Dark turned to the ghost, who shrank away from the fierce scowl.

"By who!?" Pariah Dark demanded.

"Perhaps Phantom," Nocturne offered. Pariah Dark turned to the ghost of sleep.

"No. He stays where he is. Search again. I am not freeing him until I am ready," Pariah Dark decided firmly.

"My liege, the crown isn't here. Please, we should try questioning the boy. He was the last person to have the crown. Plasmius doesn't have it. We know that much. Phantom is weak. We made sure of that before imprisoning him in the Sarcophagus," Nocturne attempted. Vlad and Danielle reappeared in the corridor and glanced at each other.

"What do we do?" Danielle whispered.

"We tell the others. We have to be careful. One wrong move, and we lose our advantage," Vlad answered quietly and they both returned to the Speeder as quickly as possible.

"Well?" Maddie prompted.

"Did you find Danny?" Sam asked. Danielle shook her head.

"We didn't see him. But Nocturne and Undergrowth have freed the Ghost King," Danielle answered.

"But we may know where Daniel is being held. They mentioned imprisoning him in a sarcophagus. The only one I can think of is the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," Vlad added. Sam gasped fearfully.

"Don't worry. The Sarcophagus was designed to freeze the inhabitant in time while locked in there. For Daniel, he may not even know he's been locked in there for more than a few minutes," Vlad quickly assured.

"So, did you find anything else out?" Steven encouraged.

"Yes, Undergrowth and Nocturne are looking for the Ghost King's crown. They've been searching for a week but they can't find it," Danielle informed them.

"I suspect that if they continue to search here, they won't find it. I believe Daniel returned, found the Crown of Fire and relocated it to another location. However when we were eavesdropping, Undergrowth and Nocturne were trying to convince the king to question Daniel," Vlad explained. Sam nodded.

"Okay, so we have to save him now," Sam decided.

"Woah, Sam we need a plan. Only the skeleton key can open the Sarcophagus. Which Undergrowth stole. How are we going to save Danny without it? And how can we hope to steal it from a ghost that can regenerate and create mind controlling vines," Tucker interjected before Sam could charge off to find Danny.

Vlad frowned in thought.

"Perhaps… perhaps we should wait for them to release Daniel in order to question him. That will be the best opportunity. We'll also have Daniel as a distraction for us to move into position," Vlad muttered.

"But if we wish to save Danny, having all three ghosts focusing on him isn't going to help," Steven pointed out. Vlad nodded.

"True, but if we then create a distraction so that the others have a better chance of reaching Daniel, it might work," Vlad continued.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Danielle inquired, recognising the devious glint in his eye from when she worked for him. Vlad smirked.

"I believe I do Danielle. Steven, you are our weakest player. You should be the one to get Daniel to safety. Maddie, you are a strong combatant. You will need to protect Steven and then both Steven and Daniel as they escape. As our medic, you will be able to assess how weakened Daniel is. Nocturne did mention that they weakened him. Sam, Tucker and Danielle. You will stay behind to distract the remaining ghosts. And since the Ghost King has deemed me a threat, I would be the perfect distraction. However, I highly doubt Pariah Dark will pursue me himself. Hopefully, he'll send Nocturne after me. Undergrowth is the lesser threat despite his regeneration abilities. Danielle, focus on Pariah Dark. Sam and Tucker, focus on the remaining ghost, whichever it may be. Danielle has the greatest chance against Pariah Dark as she has the element of surprise on her side. Try to keep as many tricks as possible back though. We may need that advantage in the future," Vlad explained his plan with a serious expression.

"Wait, should you really be going alone?" Steven interjected. Vlad smirked.

"While I appreciate the concern Steven. It is not necessary. I have already come up with a number of plans of how to deal with either Undergrowth or Nocturne during my distraction. Unfortunately, Danielle does have the advantage against Undergrowth due to her ability to form ice. But she is needed for Pariah Dark. But I am easily as powerful, if not more so, than Daniel. And we have taught each other a few tricks during our spars. You should just focus on Daniel. We'll meet back up at the portal entrance. Go straight there. Chances are we will be followed," Vlad reassured.

 **A rescue plan is made.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You are just hoping to avoid manual labour," Pariah Dark accused. Nocturne and Undergrowth shared a look, while Nocturne's sleepwalkers continued to search for the crown among the rubble.

"My liege, surely you'd prefer to regain your crown as soon as possible. We cannot find it. It doesn't hurt to ask," Nocturne reasoned.

"Exactly, and we are more than enough to subdue Phantom should he try anything. Besides, he won't be in any condition to fight us," Undergrowth agreed. Pariah Dark narrowed his eye at the ghosts.

"I've been tricked into the Sarcophagus in the past. How do I know you won't turn against me?" Pariah Dark retorted suspiciously.

"My liege, we were the ones to release you. And you are more than welcome to keep the skeleton key, the only key to that prison," Nocturne reminded the ghost, gesturing to the green skeletal key on the king's belt. Pariah Dark glanced at it before nodding.

"You may have a point. Very well, but if the boy escapes… you two will regret it," Pariah Dark relented, glaring threateningly at the two ghosts.

The Ghost King turned and strode over to the looming green and black Sarcophagus, decorated with a vague image of himself.

"Remind me why we freed him," Undergrowth hissed softly.

"Because he is the only ghost that ever stood a chance against Phantom. If we want our revenge and to take over the human world, we need his power behind us," Nocturne answered quietly.

"And if he stands in our way?" Undergrowth prompted.

"The king isn't interested in the human world. He only wishes to rule the Ghost Zone. As long as we pretend to respect and obey him, he won't turn against us," Nocturne whispered before joining the king in front of the Sarcophagus.

Pariah Dark took the key off his belt and pushed it into the keyhole. He scowled and turned the key. The trio of ghosts took a precautionary step back as the door swung open. Inside was Danny Phantom. However he looked severely injured. He had a black eye which was swollen to a point where the halfa couldn't even open it. He had bruises and scratches all over his face, his nose looked broken and he had a spilt lip. His iconic black and white jumpsuit, complete with his insignia, was ripped and stained with green blood. One of his arms looked broken and one of his ankles was bent at a terrible angle. The moment the door swung open, Danny opened the one eye he was capable of and fell to the ground.

Pariah Dark sneered at the injured halfa.

"Where is my crown?!" the king demanded. Danny weakly looked up before giving a rasping laugh.

"You think I'll tell you? How long have you been looking? 'Cause you're never gonna find it," Danny taunted in a croaky voice. Pariah Dark grabbed a fistful of Danny's white ghost hair, matted with green blood, and forced the halfa to look up.

"You will tell me," the king retorted with a warning growl in his voice.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead. I'm not telling you. You get that, and nothing can stop you," Danny snarled.

"You will obey me!" Pariah Dark shouted angrily.

Danny turned his one-eyed gaze to Nocturne and Undergrowth slightly behind the Ghost King.

"Why did you let him out? You can't control him," Danny inquired, almost with regret. Pariah Dark hissed a response about how he is not being controlled.

"He doesn't care about you. You're strong, I get that. But if he gets that crown, you won't stand a chance," Danny resumed, still talking to the ghosts behind the king.

"Do not ignore me!" Pariah Dark ordered and used his free hand to punch Danny in the ribs. Danny gagged and his face contorted into an expression of pure agony.

"Now, tell me. Where's my crown?" Pariah Dark commanded. Danny gasped for breath as he defiantly looked at the king and shook his head as much as the ghost's grip allowed. Pariah Dark bared his teeth angrily and stamped his immense armoured foot on Danny's injured ankle. Danny screamed in pain.

"Answer me!" Pariah Dark growled.

"Your crown… it's… not here," Danny wheezed before giving the king a pained smirk. Pariah Dark scowled and viciously threw Danny to the ground. Danny's head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

"Make him talk! And then lock him in that Sarcophagus," Pariah Dark ordered.

"With pleasure," Undergrowth chuckled and cracked his knuckles. Undergrowth advanced on the halfa with a beaked grin.

"My liege, humans, and therefore halfas, are not as resilient as ghosts. If we're not careful, we may kill him," Nocturne warned. Pariah Dark glanced at the ghost of sleep.

"You have a point. Undergrowth, ensure that doesn't happen," Pariah Dark agreed. Undergrowth frowned but nodded obediently.

"What makes you so certain that Daniel knows where the crown is? Perhaps I know," a voice called as a white suited, blue skinned ghost strolled confidently into the throne room.

The three ghosts turned to the voice.

"You!?" Pariah Dark snarled as he recognised the newcomer as Vlad Plasmius. Vlad gave a mockingly elaborate bow.

"King Pariah. I do hope you had a pleasant rest for the past ten years," Vlad greeted the king calmly. Pariah Dark growled at the halfa.

"Where is my crown?" the king demanded. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"I said perhaps. I never said I knew. But surely there are others, besides those present here, that could understand the power of that crown. The crown wasn't exactly protected in the rubble from your battle with Daniel. Thieves have stolen harder to reach objects. Correct Undergrowth?" Vlad replied, with a scowl to the plant ghost, hovering close to Danny's unmoving injured body. Undergrowth scowled at the oldest halfa.

"Then you know who took my crown," Pariah Dark assumed. Vlad shook his head.

"No. But beating up Daniel to the point where he can no longer speak coherently is not a smart move," Vlad retorted, passing a quick glance over Danny.

"I don't have to listen to you. Nocturne! Seize him and Undergrowth resume," Pariah Dark ordered. Nocturne lunged at Vlad and the halfa jumped into the air and fled through a hole in the roof left from his first visit to the throne room. Nocturne and his sleepwalkers chased the older halfa without any further thought. Undergrowth turned to Danny and extended a hand to grab him.

Undergrowth's hand suddenly was destroyed by a green blast of energy. Sam and Tucker rushed out of hiding and engaged Undergrowth in battle. Their guns blasting holes into the ghost before the ghost's form healed itself. Pariah Dark snarled in annoyance and as Undergrowth was driven back from Danny by the full-on assault, the king marched over to the halfa. Danielle gasped fearfully and barrelled into the ghost with enough force to cause the powerful ghost to stumble. Danielle then used her ice powers and ghost ray to keep the Ghost King back from Danny.

Maddie and Steven then dashed to Danny's side.

"Danny!?" Maddie called urgently. She gently touched her son's arm. He groaned softly. He wasn't unconscious like she feared. She gingerly tried to pull him into a seated position but every time she touched his seemingly uninjured arm he yelped softly in pain. Maddie frowned with concern and then saw that Danny's shoulder was dislocated.

"I'm so sorry Danny," Maddie whispered, cringing at the sounds of battle behind her.

"Maddie, we have to get Danny out of here. Can he walk?" Steven prompted her. Maddie glanced at him before looking at Danny's injured ankle.

"No. Not with that ankle. Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Maddie decided and tried to get her son to talk to her.

Steven bit his lip worriedly. Magic didn't work on Danny. Especially not in his ghost form. They'd learned that some spells worked on Danny, such as lightning spells and spells that affect the area around Danny. Also spells did affect his clothes and any ice he created. But not his ghost suit. Steven's magic wouldn't even work on any of the rubble around them since it was ghostly. He couldn't carry the halfa out magically. And without a stretcher, carrying Danny as he was could potentially injure him further. He slipped his hand into his magically extended pocket and pulled out a thermos.

"Maddie, I don't think we have a choice," Steven muttered and handed her the thermos.

Maddie looked up from her son, who was unresponsive to her calls. She saw the thermos and turned to her son.

"I'm afraid you're right. Danny!? Danny, sweetie. We have to put you into a thermos. It's only for a little while but it's the only way to get you out of here," Maddie called to her son, hoping he heard her and understood. Maddie then took the thermos from Steven and pointed it at her son.

"I promise sweetheart. We'll let you out the moment we can," Maddie vowed and activated it. A blue light erupted from the device and encased Danny. The halfa didn't even cry out as he was sucked into the ghost containment device.

Steven and Maddie then got to their feet and scanned the room. Sam and Tucker were able to keep the plant ghost pinned in a defensive position as they fired their weapons nearly constantly at it. Undergrowth wasn't injured by the barrage at all due to his ability to regenerate almost instantly without limit. But Danielle and Pariah Dark's fight was another matter entirely. Danielle was tiring and the Ghost King had gotten in a few hits of his own. She had managed to beat the ghost away from her cousin but he was quickly recovering from the shock and wouldn't be held at bay for much longer.

Maddie nodded to herself and ran out of the throne room, Steven following close behind. They had to retreat. They had Danny now. That was the goal. They just had to hope that the Speeder was fast enough to outrun both Undergrowth and the Ghost King before they reached the portal. They ran through the exterior wall and jumped into the open vehicle. Maddie then dropped into the driver's seat and drove through the wall, leaving it intact due to being a real world item in the Ghost Zone.

Within seconds they arrived in the throne room and Danielle, Sam and Tucker abandoned their fights to get into the Speeder which then sped off through the walls and halls as fast as possible to escape the powerful ghosts chasing them.

 **Danny's been found! And rescue is under way.**

 **Any ideas what happened before he was found though?**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jazz stepped into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. She hadn't slept well the night before and the few hours of broken sleep she did get weren't enough. Jared was waiting in the lab for the Speeder to return, hopefully with her brother alive and well. She frowned as she heard her father's voice blathering on about ghosts. She groaned softly in sympathy for the poor person that was foolish enough to bring up the subject. She saw Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table with her father.

"Dad, Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to hear about ghosts. He's a wizard, he lives with ghosts all the time," Jazz began to make excuses for Dumbledore but the aged wizard smiled calmly at the red head.

"Oh, it's quite alright Jazz. I'm enjoying our conversation. I'm intrigued by these ghosts you and your family deal with on a daily basis," Dumbledore reassured her. Jazz blinked in surprise. She'd never had someone refuse the chance to escape her father's normally overwhelmingly confusing rants on ghosts.

"You're… you're not bored or confused?" Jazz stuttered, stunned. Dumbledore shook his head and with his wand made her a cup of coffee.

"Not at all. It's enlightening and I love learning new things. At my age it is a rarity," Dumbledore assured. Jazz stumbled over a thank you as she accepted the hot beverage.

Jazz smiled uncertainly as Dumbledore prompted Jack to resume his lecture on ectoplasm and all things ghost. Jazz walked into the living room to check on Harry. He'd decided to heed Clockwork's suggestion to explain what had happened to Ginny. He was using the Floo network, needing to have the "call" bounced on through a number of fireplaces in order to bridge the distance. Luckily Dumbledore had had some Floo powder on his person. Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and the green flames died down to flickering red embers.

"Did you get through to Ginny?" Jazz inquired. Harry looked up to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me use your fireplace. Took a little figuring out but I got through," Harry confirmed with a grateful smile. Jazz shook her head.

"It's the least we could do Harry. Besides, it's not like we needed the fireplace anyway," Jazz replied with a small shrug. Harry nodded.

"I know. But thank you all the same. Ginny was pretty upset that I didn't tell her about going to America, but she understood when I explained what happened to Danny. She said to offer her sympathies and best wishes on the search," Harry explained. Jazz smiled.

"Thanks. I just hope Danny's alright. And I hope he's not too upset that I told Sam his plans for last Friday," Jazz muttered and sat down on the couch.

Harry blinked in surprise and got to his feet and joined her.

"Hey, I'm sure Danny will understand," Harry attempted to assure her. Jazz nodded slowly.

"I know. But I feel bad about ruining his plans," Jazz mumbled as she cupped her hands around the steaming mug in her hands.

"I think getting kidnapped already did that," Harry pointed out gently. Jazz shook her head.

"The evening was ruined, I know. But his plan to propose wasn't. He could have changed his plan or pushed it back to another night. But now I've ruined the surprise," Jazz expanded. Harry bit his lip.

"Why didn't Danny tell his parents?" Harry asked, trying to figure out why only Jazz had known about the pending proposal.

"My parents aren't big on subtlety Harry. And dad doesn't always stop to think about what he's doing. I think Danny would have kept it to himself completely if he wasn't afraid of Phantom interrupting. He needed to know that someone was on standby to call the ghostkateers. The group generally act as back-up or as crowd control rather than taking care of ghost attacks. They can, they have been trained. But they usually let Danny or Danielle deal with the ghosts," Jazz explained. Harry nodded slowly.

"What about Tucker?" Harry pointed out.

"Loud mouth. Can't keep a secret from his friends. Luckily Phantom never came up during college and Tucker has gotten better. But things like Sam and Danny's relationship. I'm surprised he hasn't been setting up bets or posting everything on the internet," Jazz replied, shaking her head.

"Vlad? Danielle?" Harry prompted.

"Danny and Vlad are what you could consider friends. But Danny wouldn't tell Vlad about things like that. It's not what their relationship is like. And Danny doesn't really confide in Danielle. He's more there for her than the other way around. I'm Danny's older sister. He's always confided in me, especially for big things like this. Phantom was different. But this… he knew he could trust me to keep it quiet," Jazz concluded with a sad, guilty sigh.

Harry placed a tentative hand on Jazz's arm.

"Danny will understand. And it wasn't entirely your fault. We all pushed you. You didn't want to say. But we wouldn't drop it. And I'm sure Danny will be fine. He's a strong guy and he's tough," Harry reassured the distressed red head. Jazz glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Harry," she murmured and sipped her drink. The wizard nodded and allowed Jazz the space to think or to collect herself.

"Professor Dumbledore is an interesting person," Jazz remarked. Harry smirked.

"I think he prefers eccentric," Harry corrected good-naturedly. Jazz snorted.

"I've never seen someone actually enjoy one of dad's lectures on ghosts. Most people go brain dead in seconds, I've seen people fall asleep listening. But Professor Dumbledore… he wasn't even bored," Jazz informed Harry. Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm glad I got to meet him," Jazz added with a sad smile. Harry smiled in recognition.

"Yeah, he was a great teacher. He helped me so much. And he protected me as well. He actually cared about me. Growing up with the Dursleys and then as a celebrity, it meant a lot to me," Harry muttered fondly.

"How did he die?" Jazz ventured. Harry glanced at her.

"Killing curse. Illegal before you get worried. Professor Dumbledore was the master of the elder wand. Something Voldemort would want. Also, Severus was a spy during the war. But Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort. To protect Draco and the elder wand, Dumbledore ordered Severus to kill him. It also protected Severus and Dumbledore was dying anyway. Dangerous curse that Severus trapped in his hand. That's why it's black. Dumbledore was weakened from drinking a potion earlier that night, disarmed and cornered on the top of the Astronomy Tower. I watched it happen, but I didn't understand all this at the time," Harry answered. Jazz gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"If you don't mind… how old were you at the time?" Jazz inquired.

"Sixteen," Harry told her. Jazz shook her head.

"Wow. That's a lot. And I thought Danny finding out about Dan was bad. I'm sorry. Seeing him again must be really difficult," Jazz empathised. Harry shrugged.

"I kind of had a near-death experience and got to talk to him again then. But I guess, it was hard last night in Danny's apartment because it was so unexpected," Harry admitted. Jazz nodded in understanding.

Suddenly there was a shout from the lab and both Jazz and Harry jumped to their feet. They raced through the kitchen and into the lab, joining Jack and Dumbledore. The Speeder had flown through the portal. Maddie jumped out of the vehicle and started to gather first aid implements and extra weapons.

"Shut the portal! They were right behind us," she ordered fearfully. Jack nodded seriously and skidded to the control panel along the wall. He reached to tap a couple of buttons which would close and lock the portal, but he was blasted into the far wall by a red beam of energy.

Then a being Jazz and Jack had hoped to never see again stepped into the lab. Pariah Dark.

"No one defies the king!" the ghost boomed angrily. Harry rushed to Jack's side to help the immense man to his feet, his jumpsuit singed. Luckily the protective suit had saved him from injury. He was winded though, and dazed from the hit. Maddie quickly crouched behind the Speeder, clutching a thermos fearfully. Undergrowth emerged from the portal minutes after the Ghost King.

"Do you wish me to eliminate the meat sacks?" Undergrowth inquired with a hopeful grin. Pariah Dark swept his gaze over the lab.

"Hand over the halfa, and I'll allow you to live," the Ghost King offered. Jazz gasped softly and glanced at her mother. Maddie caught her daughter's eye and nodded. Danny was in the thermos.

Jared bit his lip and glanced at the others in the room. The rescue team, bar Vlad and Maddie, had gathered at the door to the Speeder. No one dared to speak in case it provoked the ghosts, but neither was anyone willing to comply. Pariah Dark narrowed his eye impatiently.

"I'm not in a forgiving mood. Hand over the halfa and live, or I'll kill you all and take him anyway. Your choice but I need an answer," Pariah Dark prompted threateningly.

The ghost growled impatiently and advanced on the closest person, Jared, but fortunately the last member of the rescue team arrived. Vlad Plasmius scowled and tackled the Ghost King.

"Go! I'll find you. Amity Park isn't safe," Vlad bellowed. Maddie blinked in surprise but leapt into action. She grabbed the bag of things she gathered and shoved it into Jazz's arms. She pulled her daughter into the Speeder and dropped into the driver's seat. Harry helped Jack into the vehicle and Dumbledore followed. Danielle blasted Undergrowth with her ice energy, freezing the ghost solid.

"Where's Nocturne?!" she shouted to Vlad.

"Carnivorous Canyon! Now go!" Vlad replied as he dodged a punch.

"How will you find us?" Jared called as he edged to the Speeder.

"Go to where Daniel solved his box problem," Vlad answered cryptically. Danielle frowned and was about to ask what Vlad meant when Undergrowth shattered the ice encasing him.

"Danielle! Go!" Vlad ordered as he duplicated. Danielle started and floated back into the Speeder as Jared jumped inside. The door slammed shut and Maddie reversed back through the portal and swung the vehicle around so it faced away. With a heavy heart, they fled from their home portal into the Ghost Zone.

 **Well… that could have gone better. But they've left Vlad behind to face both Undergrowth and Pariah Dark!**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie only slowed down when the portal was out of sight. Then they turned to each other and considered their next move.

"You got Danny?" Harry muttered hopefully.

"Yes. But he's hurt. Badly. I don't want to free him, until I'm certain we can treat his injuries," Maddie confirmed.

"Is that why you put him in that thermos?" Jazz asked, nodding to the thermos clipped to her mother's belt. Maddie glanced at the device and nodded.

"He couldn't walk and he wouldn't respond to me. It was the only way to get him out of there," Maddie whispered. Jazz blinked at the helplessness in her mother's voice.

"Mom, are you alright?" Jazz inquired, putting a concerned hand on the blue jumpsuit clad woman's shoulder. Maddie took a steadying breath.

"I'll be fine Jazz," Maddie mumbled.

Danielle glanced in the direction of the Fenton portal.

"We should probably figure out what Vlad meant. Hopefully he can meet up with us soon. He can't handle the Ghost King and Undergrowth by himself," Danielle suggested.

"What did he say?" Harry prompted, having not heard as he dragged Jack to the Speeder.

"Go to where Daniel solved his box problem," Danielle recited perfectly.

"Well, my guess is Box Ghost," Sam immediately surmised.

"But he never "solved" the Box Ghost," Tucker pointed out.

"Perhaps Vlad was referring to another box?" Dumbledore recommended helpfully.

"How many boxes are there in the Ghost Zone?" Steven asked.

"Well, in Box Ghost's warehouse lair, hundreds. But Danny's never been inside," Sam answered.

"Surely there are boxes outside of this Box Ghost's possession," Dumbledore commented. Tucker and Sam gasped.

"Did Danny ever tell Vlad about Pandora?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged.

"It's possible. I mean since they became friends they've told each other tons," Sam replied.

"If that's the box Vlad means, then he'll mean Pandora's lair," Tucker concluded and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Mind clueing us in to what you figured out?" Steven called.

"The Box Ghost once stole a ghost relic in the possession of Pandora. Pandora's Box. It holds all the world's evil inside. Pandora created it to contain the malevolence of the Ghost Zone to make both our worlds better. But when the Box Ghost stole it, he released that stuff in Amity Park. Danny decided to go to the root of the problem. The box. And the rest of us dealt with the stuff that came out," Sam explained.

"Which included a hydra," Maddie recalled, suddenly recognising the story. Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.

"So while we protected Amity Park, Danny came into the Ghost Zone to find Pandora and get her help. They've been allies since," Tucker resumed the tale.

"So Vlad wants us to wait for him there?" Jared inquired.

"We think so. It's the only "box problem" we can think of. But it all hinges on whether or not Danny told Vlad all about his allies. I can't see why he wouldn't but I kind of can't help but wonder how that conversation came up," Sam replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay there. I think we should make it a pit stop. Leave a clue for Vlad to where we're really going," Steven interjected.

"Vlad is risking his life," Danielle pointed out defensively.

"Yes, and both Pariah Dark and Undergrowth heard his hint. We don't know if they'll be able to riddle it like we did. You're forgetting that they're in Fenton Works. They have access to all your work, including printed versions of Danny's ghost files. If Danny made a note anywhere of dealing with Pandora's Box. They might figure it out," Steven reasoned.

"Perhaps, we should go somewhere without a connection to Daniel. Harry, did you keep Sirius's house?" Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded, frowning in confusion.

"Then we could use the Order's headquarters," Dumbledore hinted. Harry's eyes widened in realisation.

"The spell. It's still running! It's weak since it's so stretched but it still works," Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Spell? Headquarters? You're not making any sense," Jack questioned.

"During the war between the wizarding world and Voldemort, I formed an organisation. The Order of the Phoenix. During my last years, our headquarters belonged to Sirius Black. Harry's godfather. Upon his death, Sirius left the building to Harry and he graciously allowed us its continued use as our headquarters. However as a safety precaution, I cast a special spell. The Fidelius Charm. Designed to keep a location secret and impenetrable unless the secret keeper discloses the location. Upon my death, the burden was passed to all those that had knowledge of the secret. The more included in the spell, the weaker it is. But it should be sufficient enough to hide ourselves until Daniel's injuries can be dealt with," Dumbledore explained.

"Are you sure Harry? What about Ginny and your kids?" Jazz inquired worriedly. Harry bit his lip.

"We owe Danny. And we can protect my family. I know it. Besides, Professor Dumbledore is right. The possibility of those ghosts even finding us is slim to none," Harry decided, hoping that he wouldn't regret this choice. If his sons got hurt because he wasn't careful enough, he'd never forgive himself but Danny saved Ginny from Voldemort when the partial ghost overshadowed her. He also saved Harry himself as Voldemort was plotting to exact revenge on the wizard. And the halfa was in trouble. Harry didn't abandon his friends when they were in need.

"If we're going to your house, we'll need to find a portal out of here or Wulf," Tucker decided, breaking the uneasy silence that fell.

"Maybe we should get to Pandora's lair first. Which way is it?" Maddie interjected. Tucker pulled out his latest PDA and tapped a couple of buttons. He looked through a window before sitting beside Maddie and directing her in the right direction.

"I wonder what happened to Nocturne," Sam muttered.

"Vlad said something about Carnivorous Canyon," Danielle informed her. Sam pulled a face.

"What is that?" Jared asked.

"It's a place in the Ghost Zone. It's one huge mouth. Go in, and you could get eaten," Sam answered.

The Speeder fell quiet. Dumbledore looking out the window and watching the view outside with intrigue. Harry stood beside his teacher and pointed out the few landmarks he knew from Danny. Jared, Jazz and Jack sat with Sam and Danielle to hear what happened on their search for Danny. Steven stood at the front with Maddie and Tucker, keeping an eagle eye out for any signs of danger. Within a few minutes, Pandora's lair, complete with entrance maze, came into view.

"We should alert Pandora to the danger that could follow us or Vlad," Steven suggested.

"I'll go. Danny showed me a quick way to the central buildings when he brought me here before. How much are we saying?" Danielle announced.

"Tell her everything. We told her that Danny was missing. At least telling her that he's been found will help her relax about that," Jazz decided. Danielle nodded and phased out of the vehicle and flew to the side of the maze.

"Alright, how are we getting to Harry's house?" Tucker asked.

"Well, how do you get in contact with Wulf?" Harry inquired. Steven glanced at the group before pulling out a tracking device.

"Wulf let the Fentons build this in order to find him. But we don't like people knowing about that. Walker is still after Wulf," Steven answered.

"Wait! Walker's after Wulf. How long?" Jared interjected.

"Since before Danny's known him. Actually Danny met Wulf after he escaped Walker's guards during a revenge plot," Sam replied with a confused frown.

"Wulf's an escaped convict!?" Jared yelped.

"Jared, Danny trusts Wulf alright. And Walker does tend to arrest first and never hold a trial," Steven assured the wizard.

"I guess. What was Wulf arrested for?" Jared relented slightly.

"Danny never asked," Jazz admitted. Jared blinked in shock.

"Never… never asked?" Jared repeated in disbelief.

"It's not important. Wulf is fiercely loyal to his friends. Danny's Wulf's friend. I'm sure if it was important, Wulf would tell Danny or Danny would ask," Sam concluded.

Steven nodded and Maddie dropped the windshield.

"It has a backtrack feature that leads Wulf back to where it came from," Steven commented to the group before throwing the softly beeping, blinking device.

"We call it the boomerang feature, not present on the Fenton boo-merang. And it can only lock on to one ecto-signature," Maddie informed the group without them asking.

Danielle returned a few minutes later.

"I told Pandora to tell Vlad we're going to London. Your house is there right?" Danielle told them, looking to Harry.

"Yeah, sorry. Probably should have told you before you left," Harry replied. Danielle smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine Harry. I told Pandora to send Vlad to Trafalgar Square, only place I could think of in London," Danielle added. Harry nodded.

"Not that close to home, but I can always apparate to get him. How are we going to get in contact with him when he reaches London?" Harry inquired.

"We can stake it out in the Speeder. It has a cloaking feature," Jack offered.

Steven looked up as a speeding blur of blinking light and beeping returned. It stopped in front of Steven and he grabbed the device and pocketed it. Moments later a large black shaggy humanoid dog came into view wearing green ragged clothes.

"Saluton Steven. Ĉu vi bezonas mian helpon por serĉi Danny?" Wulf called. (Hello Steven. Do you need my help to look for Danny?). Steven smiled.

"Neniu Wulf. Ni trovis Danny. Ni bezonas portal al London," Steven answered. (No Wulf. We found Danny. We need a portal to London.). Steven knew a little Esperanto in order to ask the ghost where he wanted to go and a few pleasantries. However he was nowhere near Danny's level of fluency.

Wulf grinned in response and slashed the air beside him. He poked his head through before gesturing for the Speeder to follow, shredding the edges of the portal to make it large enough. They drove through and Wulf phased into the Speeder.

"Kie estas Danny?" Wulf inquired excitedly. (Where is Danny?).

"Li estas en termobotelo Wulf. Li estis vundita. Sed ne maltrankviliĝu ni tuj helpi lin," Tucker interjected for Steven being more fluent than the wizard. (He's in a thermos Wulf. He got hurt. But don't worry we're going to help him). Wulf turned to the techno-geek, his excitement melting into worry.

"Harry, I don't know my way in London," Maddie called over her shoulder, activating the cloaking feature on the vehicle.

Harry nodded and joined Maddie at the front. He took a moment to gather his bearings, grateful for the hours of night flying he'd done in the past to relax. He pointed towards Grimmauld Place.

"That way," he told her. Maddie then stepped on the accelerator and zoomed off in the direction Harry pointed.

 **And they've escaped. But any ideas what happened to Vlad?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry, after explaining Grimmauld Place, walked through the dimly lit square to his front door. Luckily the muggles could see the house once they'd been included in the Fidelius Charm. Most muggle repellent spells worked by distracting muggles or making a place or thing uncomfortable to deter them. They left Wulf in the Speeder, parked in a dark corner in its cloaking feature. The ghost was frightening and Harry didn't want to scare his young sons unnecessarily. He was dreading the argument he was likely to get from Ginny for not giving her any notice. Thankfully, he'd explained Dumbledore to his wife during their conversation over the Floo network.

Harry knocked on the door and turned to his guests.

"Try not to make too much noise in the hall. There's a painting that tends to get angry at anyone who visits. Usually we keep it covered and use a spell to stop her hearing, but better safe than sorry," Harry muttered. The muffilato spell needed replacing. The door opened to reveal a pregnant woman with long red hair.

"Harry!? I thought you were in America," Ginny exclaimed in surprise. Harry smiled and gently brought his wife into the house, allowing the rest inside.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain later. But we found Danny and he's hurt. I'm going to take them into the living room. Try and keep James and Al away alright," Harry replied softly. Ginny nodded slowly.

"Okay. I was just about to put James to bed," Ginny informed him glancing at the group gathered in the dark, narrow hallway. Harry smiled as his wife scaled the stairs to the boy's room on the third floor.

"This way. Kreacher!" Harry turned to the others. A grey skinned elderly, vaguely humanoid being scuffled into view.

"Kreacher, anything these people need, get for them alright. No questions," Harry ordered, knowing that the house elf held some of his late mistress's prejudices against muggles and non-pure blood wizards. The house elf obediently bowed, noticing the urgency in his master's voice.

Harry led the group into the living room and closed the door. The men trying to keep out of the way, quickly shuffled to a quiet corner.

"We're going to need some space. Is there anywhere the rest can wait," Maddie asked. Harry nodded.

"You're welcome to use the kitchen. Is there anything you need?" Harry answered.

"Water, rags and maybe some old sheets to protect the room," Maddie listed. Harry nodded.

"Kreacher, take anyone who wishes to wait outside this room to the kitchen and get those things. Come back here as quickly as possible," Harry instructed. Kreacher gave a quick bow and beckoned to the group to follow him. Everyone bar Harry, Maddie, Danielle and Sam left, Jazz deciding to leave to reassure the rest.

Kreacher returned within minutes and wordlessly laid out the stained sheets on the ground and on the couch, Harry had already magically moved the coffee table. Maddie pulled out the thermos and glanced at Harry.

"We'll try to be as quiet as possible, but I know that Danny has dislocated his shoulder. I will need to pop it back in and that will be painful for him," Maddie warned. Harry nodded.

"You worry about Danny," Harry assured her and flicked his wand at the closed door and cast a muffling spell.

Maddie gave Harry a forced smile before tapping a couple of buttons on the thermos and the release button. In a flash of light, Danny Phantom was released from the thermos and collapsed on the ground on his side, unfortunately on his broken arm. He cried out in agony. Maddie fell to her knees beside her son.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I'm going to roll you onto your back, alright," she muttered fearfully and as gently as possible, rolled her injured son on to his back. Danielle, Harry and Sam were stunned at the halfa's condition, Danielle and Sam not having had a good look at him before now. Maddie swallowed down her fear as she got her first proper look herself.

She reached out to caress her son's battered face, instantly spotting the bleeding lump on Danny's temple.

"Danny, sweetie? Can you hear me?" she called softly. Danny opened his non-swollen eye.

"Mom?" he rasped. Maddie sighed with relief.

"Yes, it's alright sweetie. We're going to make you better now," Maddie reassured him.

"How… where?" Danny mumbled blearily. Maddie smiled gently.

"We can answer all that later, alright," Maddie replied.

She turned to the other three people in the room.

"He has a really bad concussion. Harry, I need something for Danny to bite down on. He might bite his tongue otherwise," Maddie informed them. Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of firewood, cleaning it with a muttered spell.

"Danny, you have a dislocated shoulder. I have to fix it. Bite down hard on this," Maddie explained carefully and slowly, hoping that her son was coherent enough to understand what she was telling him. She placed the wood in his mouth and he obeyed. Maddie grasped Danny's unbroken arm.

"On three, alright. One. Two. Three," Maddie called to him and she then expertly popped the joint back into place. Danny screamed in agony around the piece of wood. Maddie quickly made hushing sounds to reassure him and gently caressed his cheek. Gradually Danny relaxed enough for Maddie to take the wood out of Danny's mouth, revealing deep bite marks.

"It's alright sweetie. It's okay," Maddie whispered, feeling terrible for how in pain her son was.

"Danielle, I need an ice pack," Maddie muttered without looking. Danielle nodded and wordlessly made a block of ice and handed it to Maddie. Maddie then placed the block on Danny's swollen temple.

"Sam, hold it there for me," Maddie ordered. Sam dropped the bag she'd brought from the Speeder and knelt beside her boyfriend's head and held the ice in place, ignoring the stabbing cold in her fingers.

"Danielle, get the Death Rose extract," Maddie commanded.

"Danny, I'm going to give you some Death Rose. I need you to drink it for me, okay?" Maddie informed her son. Danny nodded slowly. Danielle handed Maddie a phial of blue liquid. Sam took away the ice block and Maddie gingerly lifted Danny's head in order to pour the liquid in his mouth.

Danny swallowed the liquid and slowly fell into a sedated unconsciousness. White rings appeared around his waist and changed his shredded black and white jumpsuit into a pair of jeans and a smart shirt. His white, green matted hair changed to black. Maddie scanned her son's unconscious form and with a reluctant sigh, unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest. She gasped. It was completely black and blue, especially on his left side.

"I think he may have broken ribs," she muttered as she recalled that Pariah Dark had punched Danny in the chest when he refused to tell the ghost where the Crown of Fire was.

She then turned to Danny's injured ankle and carefully slipped off Danny's best sneakers. They were reserved for special occasions or for when his usual pair were worn out or went missing. She rolled off Danny's sock and held her breath at the sight. Danny's ankle wasn't broken. No, it was completely shattered. It was obvious from the amount of bone poking through the bruised and bloody skin. The ankle was also unusually flat. Danny's broken arm wasn't nearly as bad but it was clearly broken also.

Maddie bit her lip and glanced at the bag she brought. One dose of Death Rose wasn't going to be enough. But she daren't give her son more in case she pushed him into a coma, a danger from over consumption of the flower. Even with the healing flower's effects, she couldn't be sure that Danny would fully heal, especially his ankle. There was a very real possibility that he'd never fully recover and may be unable to walk properly again. Maddie grabbed the water and a rag and began the arduous task of cleaning Danny's wounds, the entire time cursing Pariah Dark, Undergrowth and Nocturne. Those ghosts were responsible for her son's condition. If she ever got the chance, she'd rip them apart molecule by molecule.

Sam held the ice block to Danny's temple, feeling guilty for ever thinking he'd blown off their date without telling her. She should have realised that night that something was wrong. If they'd realised sooner then they might have been able to save him before he was beaten to an inch of his life and locked into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Danielle watched Maddie, only moving to fetch the mother a fresh rag or to hand the bowl of water to her after the water was replaced. An hour after Danny fell unconscious, Harry led them into the kitchen.

Dumbledore had made himself quite at home and made the others calming tea and sandwiches. Ginny had joined them, her sons safely in bed for the night. They all turned to Maddie, Harry, Sam and Danielle as they entered. They had to get everyone up to speed on what happened and how Danny was. Once the story of how they found Danny had been told, Maddie gave the group a quick run-down of how injured Danny was. Her fists were clenched angrily the entire time, despite Jack's reassuring hand on her arm.

"I've given him some Death Rose extract. He'll be unconscious, probably until morning. His concussion will have cleared up by then hopefully and he'll be able to talk to us," Maddie concluded.

"How did you get the Death Rose extract?" Harry asked.

"I grow them. Vlad managed to find a supplier and Frostbite taught us how to crush the flowers into Death Rose extract. Turns out freshness is a factor in how effective the flowers are. Since our extract is only a few months old, it is potent. Especially its sedative properties," Sam answered. Harry nodded in understanding. The room fell quiet again.

"We should probably get some sleep too. Kreacher! Would you mind preparing a few beds for our guests? Thanks," Harry called to the house elf, who immediately confirmed that he would. Tucker excused himself to inform Wulf that Danny's alright and offered to spend the night in the Speeder with Wulf to keep the ghost calm. Steven and Jared decided to check back in with the I.G.A. and spread the word that Danny had been found, promising to inform Kingsley as well. Steven could stay with Jared for the night.

Dumbledore, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were given the bedroom on the second floor, extra beds being conjured by Dumbledore. Sam insisted on staying the night on the couch in the living room. Ready to explain things to Danny when he woke up. Ginny fetched the halfa a pillow and a blanket, repressing her shock at Danny's appearance. Danielle decided to stay in the living room too, in case Danny woke up and was confused and needed restraining or fled. Harry and Ginny then retired to their own bedroom.

 **And Danny is being treated for all his injuries.**

 **Any ideas how Danny got so hurt or how he got locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep? Do you think he knows how long he's been prisoner?**

 **Will Vlad turn up? What do you think Pariah Dark and Undergrowth are up to in Amity Park?**

 **Let me know your theories please. And let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **I've been sick with the flu for the last week, during exams too to make it even more horrible. Only just starting to feel normal again to be honest.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny poked her head into her sons' rooms but both were still sleeping peacefully. She smiled happily at the sight. She herself hadn't slept well. She was worried about this Pariah Dark arriving on their doorstep. And she was concerned for Danny. She wasn't a nurse or healer. But the halfa looked like he'd been thrown into the Whomping Willow, repeatedly. So when the window started to let grey light into the bedroom, she gave up on sleep. Harry, exhausted from the past couple of days was still asleep. It had taken him a long time to get to sleep but now he was clearly catching up on the time difference and small amount of sleep the previous night.

Ginny quietly checked in the living room on her way past and saw that Danielle was asleep in her human form in an armchair and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch. Danny was still sedated and covered by the blanket. But his face looked a lot better. His swelling around his eye and temple had almost completely reduced and his numerous scratches had healed. His nose was almost normal too, the only signs of its recent broken state being a slight redness. It was a relief to see the halfa healing so quickly and so well.

Ginny then continued on her way to the kitchen and found Tucker and Jazz sitting at the table with Kreacher serving them hot drinks.

"Thank you Kreacher," Jazz muttered as she accepted the cup of tea. Kreacher bobbed his head before noticing his mistress.

"Mistress! Forgive Kreacher. Do you require anything? Tea? Coffee? Something to eat perhaps?" Kreacher quickly offered, bowing low in apology and greeting.

"Tea would be great Kreacher, thanks. And thank you for keeping our guests comfortable," Ginny answered. Kreacher bowed again before shuffling off to get Ginny her tea.

"Master Harry requested Kreacher do so Mistress," Kreacher informed the witch as he handed the beverage to her.

"I hope you slept well, all things considered," Ginny commented to Jazz and Tucker.

"Not great. Wulf snores," Tucker muttered. Jazz smirked.

"Everything was fine Ginny. Thank you for providing for us. And we're sorry for worrying you," Jazz replied. Ginny smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm just happy to offer any kind of help. Danny once saved me from Voldemort when he overshadowed me and would have used me to trap Harry. This is the least I could do in return," Ginny assured them. The kitchen door swung open as Maddie joined the group.

"I thought I heard voices," Maddie remarked with a tired smile.

"Mom, are you alright?" Jazz immediately asked. Maddie blinked and nodded.

"I'm fine sweetie. I just checked on Danny actually. His arm looks healed, as does his ribs. His ankle is a lot better too," Maddie told them.

"That's brilliant news," Ginny cried happily.

Maddie nodded and sank into a chair, accepting a cup of tea from the house elf with a muttered thanks.

"He'll probably wake up in an hour or so. I doubt the Death Rose I gave him will fully heal him," Maddie informed them.

"What do you mean?" Ginny inquired with a confused frown.

"Death Rose only sedates for as long as it's working. When Danny wakes up, the Death Rose mom gave him will stop healing him," Jazz explained. Ginny nodded slowly in understanding.

Over the next hour the rest of the house woke up, Harry and Ginny's four year old son, James, and two year old son, Albus, were introduced to everyone. Dumbledore looking suitably flattered by Harry naming his second son after him. Ginny took her sons up to James's bedroom to play as the others gathered in the living room, Steven and Jared returning for when Danny woke up.

Slowly Danny opened his eyes before noticing the group of people watching him worriedly.

"I think horror movies have things like this," Danny muttered groggily. Sam laughed softly from beside him and took his hand.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked. Danny smiled.

"A lot better. Thanks. Not entirely sure what happened though after that jerk hit my head on the ground," Danny answered. Sam helped Danny sit up.

"Are you sure you're alright? Any pain or discomfort?" Maddie inquired. Danny shook his head.

"Arm's a bit weak and chest a little sore but I'm fine," Danny assured her.

"And your ankle?" Danielle prompted. Danny frowned and experimentally flexed his foot. He gasped in pain.

"Still hurt," he gritted out.

Maddie frowned worriedly at her son.

"Danny, I'll wrap it up for you," Maddie decided and grabbed the first aid kit she brought from home. She then pulled out some bandages and gently exposed Danny's injured ankle. It was still clearly broken but it was a lot better than the previous evening. Danny grunted in discomfort as his mother bandaged it.

"I'll give you some more Death Rose in a bit. But perhaps you could tell us what happened last Friday," Maddie told him. Danny frowned.

"Last Friday? How long was I in that sarcophagus?" Danny asked. Everyone shared concerned looks at each other.

"A week," Jazz finally answered. Danny blinked before frowning angrily.

"Oh when I get my hands on Nocturne," Danny growled, clenching his free hand in a tight fist.

"Didn't you know that?" Tucker inquired carefully. Danny turned to his friend and shook his head slowly, calming down.

"No. I knew it was a while. But I didn't think it was a week! Oh man, I had to pay the rent on Tuesday," Danny replied.

"Easy little brother. Don't worry. We took care of that. We covered for you," Jazz reassured the halfa quickly. Danny took a calming breath and smiled gratefully at his older sister.

"And we kept your disappearance quiet. The I.G.A. knew about it but they were sworn to secrecy," Steven added. Danny nodded.

"Thanks. How did you find me though?" Danny asked.

"We found out about that robbery Vlad had. And we used the Infi-map to find where Nocturne and Undergrowth and the skeleton key were," Jazz began.

"That robbery. Man I really should have listened to the fruit loop," Danny groaned.

"We heard that you guys had an argument," Sam interjected. Danny glanced at her before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, we did. But he'll get over it," Danny replied.

"He seemed to think it got heated," Steven pointed out. Danny frowned.

"It _was_ worse than our usual fights. But not anything to worry about. Vlad wouldn't drop it and I got annoyed. That's all. I said things to get him to back off and he returned the insults," Danny explained with a half shrug.

"That man can be so childish sometimes," Maddie mumbled.

"So, you were saying how you found me," Danny reminded them. Sam nodded.

"Well, when we saw they were both at Pariah Keep with the skeleton key. We got worried. We went straight there and Vlad and Danielle went ahead to scout," Sam resumed the story. Danny frowned.

"Where is Vlad then? If he's been helping you guys, he should be here," Danny interjected.

"Last we saw, Amity Park," Danielle answered softly. Danny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We heard that you were in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and that Pariah Dark wanted the Crown of Fire. Vlad thought our best chance to save you was to wait until they tried to question you," Tucker continued. Danny nodded slowly.

"Vlad intervened after the Ghost King threw your head to the ground," Sam muttered. Danny glanced at her.

"Myself and Steven got you out of there. I'm sorry for sucking you into a thermos," Maddie added. Danny shook his head.

"No, that's fine mom. I understand. I probably wasn't that with it at the time," Danny replied with a smile. Maddie gave him a small smile of relief. She'd been frightened that her son would have been upset.

"But where's Vlad? And don't say Amity Park. Something happened, didn't it?" Danny asked. Danielle bit her lip.

"Pariah Dark and Undergrowth chased us. Vlad stayed behind to give us enough time to get away," she told him. Danny blinked.

"Wait, are you saying Vlad stayed behind in _Amity Park_ to hold off Pariah Dark?" Danny summarised. Everyone nodded in confirmation. Danny shook his head.

"I have to get back there," Danny mumbled and tried to pull himself to his feet.

"Danny, stop! You can't walk on a broken ankle," Sam scolded him. Danny glanced at her.

"Sam, you weren't there when I fought Pariah Dark with Vlad. We were lucky to get away alive! Both of us. Vlad doesn't stand a chance. How long was I out?" Danny informed her sternly.

"All night Danny," Sam answered. Danny froze.

"Any news from Amity Park?" Danny asked fearfully. Sam turned to Steven and Jared.

"Sorry Danny. No news yet," Steven answered. Danny bit his lip.

"Can you check?" he requested.

"Danny, I'm sure everything's fine," Jared began.

"No! Jared. You don't understand. Pariah Dark. King of ghosts. He's the most powerful ghost I've ever faced. He will destroy Amity Park to find the crown," Danny snapped worriedly.

"Do you know where the crown is?" Harry inquired. Danny turned to Harry and nodded.

"Of course I do. I'm the one that hid it," Danny answered.

"Wait, I thought you were bluffing," Danielle exclaimed. Danny shook his head.

"No. I went back, found the crown and hid it. After I learned that Vlad kept the Exoskeleton, I really didn't want something else from that whole crisis to come back and bite me. The ring was in the Sarcophagus. I wasn't going to risk freeing the Ghost King. Vlad had the key. No way I'd ever be able to get that. So that left the crown," Danny explained.

"And it's in Amity Park?" Jazz asked. Danny shook his head.

"Lake Eerie," Danny corrected.

"How did you manage that?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tuck, I can fly. But it helps when me and dad have a fishing trip. I would have taken it on that camping trip but didn't think it was a good idea after the whole Amulet of Aragon and Paulina thing," Danny replied.

"But that's not going to stop Pariah Dark from tearing Amity Park apart to find it," Danny pointed out after a pause.

"I'll alert the danger to the I.G.A. as soon as we're finished here," Steven decided. Danny opened his mouth to argue.

"Danny, you've been missing for a week. We've answered your questions. Now you need to answer ours. What happened last Friday?" Steven interjected sternly. Danny blinked at Steven.

"Don't make me order you," Steven threatened. Danny laughed.

"You know I don't listen. But fine. Last Friday… guess I should start from when I left the house," Danny relented.

 **The next chapter is a flashback to the Friday Danny was kidnapped. The chapter goes into more detail than Danny goes into. It'll make sense.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Danny buttoned up his shirt and looked in his mirror. He nodded to himself. He'd combed his hair, showered and even cleaned his sneakers. He almost felt like he should wear a suit. But he didn't want to tip Sam off straight away. He'd timed this date perfectly. The night sky was going to be beautiful, at least as long as it was clear. He'd already gotten everything ready at the site, blankets, picnic, music and candles. Sam wasn't big into romance, but Danny wanted the night to be special.

He grabbed his phone and his wallet. Just in case he had to buy anything he forgot. He slipped a Fenton phone in his pocket, in case he had to get in contact with the ghostkateers or Jazz. And finally he pulled a black velvet lined box from his desk drawer, hidden under some paperwork Steven talked him into doing. He popped it open and looked at the white gold, diamond ring inside. The diamond was trapped in an intricate network of twisting metal reminiscent of gothic buildings. The moment he saw it, he knew Sam would love it. He only asked Jazz to come with him to pick it up to get a second opinion and for fitting. Jazz and Sam had very similar sized hands. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

Danny snapped the box shut and slipped it safely into his pocket. He gave himself one last check before going downstairs. Jazz was reading a psychology book in the living room. She saw him come down and put her book to one side. Danny gave her a nervous grin.

"Too much?" he asked. Jazz laughed.

"No. You scrub up pretty well little brother. But your collar isn't right," Jazz answered and got up to sort the rebellious collar. Danny gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Calm down Danny. You'll do fine and Sam will say yes. I know she will," Jazz reassured him. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… yeah. I know. But I can't help but feel nervous Jazz. I don't want a ghost to attack and mess this up. And I'm so nervous that I'm afraid my powers will act up. I really don't want to do the intangible pants trick to myself when I ask," Danny muttered. Jazz laughed.

"Then wear a belt," Jazz suggested.

"I am but it doesn't stop it. Trust me, I know," Danny replied. Jazz smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. He was slightly taller than her nowadays.

"Danny, listen to me. You'll do fine. And if that does happen, say it's for old time's sake. I'm sure Sam will understand," Jazz reassured him. Danny nodded slowly.

"And I've told the Ghostkateers that Phantom is out of town for tonight. They're going to patrol tonight and all tomorrow. So don't worry. Just relax and have fun. Nothing is going to go wrong," Jazz added. Danny let out a long breath.

"Thanks Jazz. I knew I could count on you. I should get going. I don't want to be late. And knowing me, I will be if I don't leave early," Danny decided.

Jazz smiled and dropped her hands.

"Good luck Danny," she concluded and pushed him gently towards the front door. Danny gave a curt nod before walking out of the house. Jazz shook her head as she sat down on the couch.

"But you won't need it little brother," she finished to herself before resuming her book.

Danny took a deep breath of night air to calm himself. Night time was his favourite time of day. The stars, the quiet, the almost cleaner air. It just helped him relax. It was a second reason for why he set the date so late. The first was because tonight was the best time of year to see Sam's favourite constellation. Danny smiled to himself, feeling a little calmer now, he started to walk towards where he'd agreed to meet Sam. He'd made up a false date to go to the movies to watch the latest horror film. Honestly, he hadn't even checked to see if there were any new releases let alone showing times.

As he walked, he went over exactly what he had planned in his head. He'd surprise her with the late night picnic and stargazing. Then he'd point out her favourite constellation. While she was looking up, he'd get into position and either wait for her to look or get her attention. From there it depended on her answer. He hadn't really planned further. But the evening had taken a lot of organising.

First he had to find somewhere near Amity Park dark enough and secluded enough to stargaze in private. Then he had to make sure that no one was going to interrupt them by checking the site a few times at night. He wasn't afraid of criminals. Ghost powers trumped guns any day. But it would definitely put a dampener on the evening to have to call the cops. Then he had to source the candles, food and blankets. All without anyone noticing. His parents weren't hard to hide the plan from. But Tucker, Danielle and Sam. They were another story.

But he'd done it. In another hour or so, he'd have his answer. Smiling to himself, he turned down a dark alleyway to get to the theatre quicker. He'd decided to lie and say he got the dates mixed up on the movie release and suggest a flight instead and see where it took them. It was a corny line and he'd definitely used it before. But it fit the situation. But something had to go wrong. He gasped as a shiver went up his spine and a puff of blue mist spilled out of his mouth.

"Ugh, come on. One night. Is that too much to ask?" Danny groaned. He scanned the alleyway.

"I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood. I have somewhere important to be and if I'm late, you're gonna regret it," Danny threatened, still not spotting the offending ghost.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out his Fenton phone. He carefully placed it into his ear, trying to pass the action off as brushing a lock of hair away from his ear. But before he could switch it on, someone grabbed his arm and yanked it out. The person then dropped it to the ground and a loud crunch told Danny that it had been crushed. Danny scowled angrily and flipped the person holding his arm over himself onto the ground. He raised his hand and charged it with a ghost ray. He paused. The being he'd thrown was completely green with sown eyes.

"Nocturne's sleepwalker," Danny muttered, recognising the ghost.

"That's right ghost boy," a cruel voice echoed around the alley. Before Danny could blink, dozens of sleepwalkers formed around him and grabbed him. He immediately shifted into his ghost form and began to fight off the crowd.

"Nocturne! You're ticking me off," Danny snarled, painfully aware of the clock ticking in his head. Sam would be at the theatre any minute.

"Well, perhaps a nap will remedy that," Nocturne chuckled and appeared behind Danny. Nocturne grabbed Danny's shoulders and then the air became thick with powder. Danny tried to not breathe it in, but the attack happened without warning. His punches became slower and weaker as the powder worked its way through his system and caused him to lose consciousness. Due to the ghostly influence, Danny's forced nap didn't cause him to revert to human. Nocturne grinned triumphantly and snapped his fingers.

"Bring him to Pariah Keep," the ghost of sleep ordered his conjured subjects. With a moan, a pair of sleepwalkers floated over to Danny and picked the halfa up off the ground. They turned invisible before returning to the Ghost Zone.

Half an hour after Danny's abduction, Sam was shivering outside the movie theatre. She checked her phone. No messages. She bit her lip and called Fenton Works. Danny wasn't answering his phone. But that was nothing to worry about. He often forgot to charge it, or turned it off and forgot to turn it back on. Especially if he went in to the Ghost Zone. The ghostly presence there often messed up phone signal.

"Hello, Fenton Works," Jack Fenton answered. Sam frowned worriedly.

"Um hi Mr. Fenton. Is Danny there? We set a date for tonight but he hasn't arrived yet. Did he get caught up at home or something?" Sam inquired.

"No, Danny left just over half an hour ago. Must have sensed a ghost and got side-tracked. I'm sure he's just running late," Jack told her. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Alright, thanks. If you see him or hear from him, can you remind him for me? I'm going to wait another half hour before leaving," Sam requested.

"Sure Sam. I'll let him know. I could try on the Fenton phones for ya as well. But I'm sure he'll be there soon. He was really looking forward to tonight," Jack replied.

"Please Mr. Fenton. And thanks," Sam retorted. They gave their farewells and Sam hung up. An hour later, Sam gave up waiting, convinced that Phantom must have been needed by the I.G.A. or something.

Danny slowly opened his eyes before jerking awake as he recognised the destroyed throne room of Pariah Keep.

"He's awake," Undergrowth announced as Danny realised he was bound by steel-like vines.

"Why did you bring me here!? Let me go!" Danny demanded, terrified that he'd missed his date with Sam.

"Heh heh, still rough around the edges child," a voice Danny had hoped to never hear again commented. Danny scanned the room fearfully and instantly noticed the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep standing on its plinth, wide open. His stomach dropped in dread.

"How?" Danny whispered.

"I stole the skeleton key from that other halfa's vaults," Undergrowth answered proudly.

"Now all I need is my crown and I'll be back to full strength. But that will be only a matter of time. Nocturne and Undergrowth are already searching through the rubble from our battle," Pariah Dark gloated coming into view. Danny bit his lip to prevent himself correcting the ghost. As long as the Ghost King thought his crown was in the castle, the longer he'd stay put. Hopefully long enough for his friends and family to notice he was missing.

"Good to know. But you're ruining my night," Danny retorted. Pariah Dark chuckled.

"Why did you order Nocturne to bring me here? Because that's what happened, isn't it?" Danny inquired.

"You were the one to put me in that accursed Sarcophagus last time. I wanted to ensure that didn't happen this time. Also, you need to be disciplined. Defying a king is treason child. Whether you're a citizen or not," Pariah Dark answered.

"Okay, then what?" Danny prompted.

"Then I'll punish the other half-ghost and reclaim my place as the king of the Ghost Zone. Perhaps I'll let you see that, if I'm feeling forgiving," Pariah Dark replied. Danny frowned.

"Wait, you're not going to kill me?" Danny inquired suspiciously.

"Death is too kind," Pariah Dark remarked. Danny gulped his nervousness down.

"Nocturne, as a reward for capturing the half-ghost so well, you have the honour. Make sure he is no longer a threat," Pariah Dark called.

Danny didn't like the sound of that as Nocturne walked into view.

"My many thanks my liege," Nocturne graciously remarked, giving a bow to the king. The ghost of sleep then turned to Danny and grinned excitedly. Danny strained against the vines but even his ghostly strength wasn't enough to break them. Fearful, he tried to channel his powers but flowers sprouted and encased his hands, preventing him using his powers. All he had left was his ice powers. He growled angrily at Nocturne as the ghost leisurely approached the almost completely helpless halfa. Danny focused on his ice energy and as his eyes switched to his ghostly blue, a vine wrapped around his ankle and squeezed. He gasped in pain, losing his concentration.

"Ah ah ah. No ice," Undergrowth taunted.

Danny looked up as Nocturne stopped directly in front of the halfa.

"I'm going to enjoy this. For destroying my dreams ghost boy," the ghost hissed and punched the trapped halfa in the stomach. Danny coughed on spittle. Nocturne then began to beat Danny mercilessly. He felt his ribs crack under the barrage of punches, his nose broke, his arm soon followed. It hurt to breathe. He couldn't think, especially after a punch to his eye that hit his head back into the solid mass behind him, enough to make him see stars. Nocturne finished his work by pulling his unbroken arm until it popped.

Nocturne turned to Pariah Dark, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"My liege, I doubt the boy will be capable to fight anyone now," Nocturne announced. Pariah Dark ran a critical eye over the dazed, whimpering halfa, slumping forward against his bonds.

"Undergrowth, ensure he can't walk," Pariah Dark called. Undergrowth smiled maliciously and wrapped his vine around Danny's ankle tighter until the bone cracked. Danny cried out weakly in pain. Pariah Dark nodded, pleased with the halfa's condition.

"Release him," the king ordered and the vines unravelled, dropping Danny to the ground. Pariah Dark grabbed Danny by the back of his jumpsuit. The ghost grinned as he walked calmly to the open sarcophagus, dragging the halfa behind him.

"Enjoy your imprisonment Danny Phantom," the Ghost King mumbled as he shoved the injured halfa into the coffin.

"Wait! I'm not a ghost! It mightn't work properly," Danny warned quickly, finally coming back to his senses despite the complete agony his body was in.

"Then let's see what happens together," the ghost replied and shut the lid. Danny tried to hammer the coffin open but his dislocated shoulder rendered that arm useless and his broken arm was even worse. His broken ankle meant he couldn't shift his balance in order to kick it open. But then he heard the click of the lock. It was instant. His body was forced to shut down. While his body was frozen, his mind remained conscious, trapped in his pain, fear and darkness.

The next day, the Ghostkateers reported to Fenton Works having captured a ghost.

"Didn't Phantom come to help?" Maddie inquired worriedly. The head Ghostkateer, Betty Sommers, shook her head.

"No ma'am. But it's fine. Jazz told us Phantom was busy last night and mightn't be around today," Betty answered. Maddie smiled and nodded.

"Oh, that's fine then. Thank you for being so vigilant. I'll return this ghost to the Ghost Zone," Maddie concluded.

"Who was at the door mom?!" Jazz called as she came down stairs.

"Oh Betty and her team. They caught a ghost and was returning the thermos for emptying," Maddie told her. Jazz smirked.

"Guess Danny wasn't available," Jazz commented, silently congratulating her brother for getting engaged. The fiancés had probably spent the night together and the morning too by the looks of it.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But it's not like Danny to not check in. Sam called last night looking for him because he didn't show up at their date," Maddie replied with a concerned frown.

"Wait! What!? Danny didn't meet Sam last night!" Jazz exclaimed. Maddie nodded.

"But I'm sure he just got distracted. Steven may have called him in or something at the last minute," Maddie assumed.

"No! Mom, Danny's in trouble. He wouldn't have missed that date. I'm calling him. Call Sam and double check he didn't show," Jazz retorted fearfully, fishing her phone out of her trouser pocket.

 **And that's what happened. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Danny carefully explained what happened during his abduction and subsequent imprisonment in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, making sure not to mention his true plans for his date with Sam. Hopefully he could salvage the plan. Sam's constellation wouldn't be very visible anymore but maybe he could wait a few weeks until some of the more romantic constellations were visible. It would depend on how long it took to lock Pariah Dark back in the Sarcophagus and to punish Undergrowth and Nocturne.

"So my mind was still working in there. I knew time was passing and I was still in pain. I think my body couldn't heal while in that thing. I couldn't hear anything outside, but that might have been because my ears weren't working. So I had no warning for when Pariah Dark opened the Sarcophagus. He asked about the crown, I refused to say anything and then he threw my head on the ground. Like I said, I don't really know what happened after that," Danny concluded.

The room was silent while they took in the events Danny retold.

"If I ever see those ghosts again. I should I have kept that ghost shredder," Maddie snarled softly. Danny glanced at her. His parents never spoke like that about ghosts, not since learning his secret. They'd seen that ghosts weren't mindless creatures hell bent on destruction. They had feelings, desires and goals. True some goals weren't exactly legal or morally sound, but they were sentient and more human than many ghost hunters understood. Therefore to say that they wished to rip a ghost apart molecule by molecule, they'd be destroying something like a human.

Jazz also picked up on the comment and watched her mother worriedly. Sam hugged Danny.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I thought you forgot," Sam whispered guiltily. Danny hugged her back and shook his head.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I'm not angry at you. Any of you. I'm just glad you found me and you're all safe," Danny muttered reassuringly. Danny then scanned the room and frowned.

"Okay, I have an idea about what happened now. But where are we? I know we're not in Amity Park and I don't recognise this place at all," Danny asked.

"My house. There's a Fidelius Charm on the building, undetectable to anyone outside the spell. By bringing you all here, you're now included," Harry answered. Danny blinked.

"We're in London," Danny realised.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed.

"How did you get from Amity Park to here in one night? Because I wasn't in that thermos for more than a few hours, right?" Danny inquired.

"Wulf made a portal," Tucker replied.

"Wulf? He's here?" Danny questioned with surprise.

"He's outside. In the Spectre Speeder. Harry wasn't sure about bringing him inside in case he frightened his kids," Jazz explained. Danny nodded.

"Also, the whole language barrier," Steven added as an after-thought. Danny smirked.

"Jared, would you please ask the I.G.A. to check on Amity Park now? If Pariah Dark _is_ attacking, do _not_ intervene. I will face him when I can. You guys can't fight that kind of power," Danny requested. Jared glanced at Steven before nodding.

"Alright. I'll let them know and I'll go check myself," Jared offered. Danny gave the wizard a relieved smile and a nod. Jared then left the house.

"I'll give you some more Death Rose now," Maddie decided.

"Wait, mom. Can you just apply it to my ankle? I think I've been asleep for long enough and that's really the only thing wrong with me," Danny interjected. Maddie bit her lip.

"Are you sure? You said your arm was still weak and your chest hurt," Maddie pointed out. Danny nodded.

"It's minor mom. Promise. Feels like a bruise rather than a broken rib. And my arm is only slightly weak, it'll clear up in an hour or so," Danny assured her. He wanted to hear everything that had happened during his absence. Everything with the I.G.A. and Amity Park.

Maddie sighed and agreed. She stepped out of the room to fetch a bowl, which Kreacher happily retrieved for her. She poured another phial of Death Rose extract into the bowl and got more bandages and gauze out of the bag of medical implements. She unwrapped Danny's ankle and rewrapped it with Death Rose soaked bandages and then dry covering bandages. Danny's broken ankle instantly felt warm as the healing liquid seeped into his skin and began to work. He'd feel drowsy once the liquid hit his bloodstream but at least he could stay awake if he wished.

Once finished, Maddie quickly tidied up after herself and Tucker helped his friend to get up off the floor and sit in a seat.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny muttered. Tucker smiled at the halfa.

"It was nothing dude," Tucker replied softly. Jazz suggested that Maddie and Jack take the first shift to stake out Trafalgar Square, getting directions from Harry and Dumbledore. Tucker went with them to assure Wulf that Danny was a lot better and to wait in the square outside Grimmauld Place and keep out of sight.

"So, I don't think I've met you before. Danny Fenton," Danny greeted Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, previous headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore introduced himself with a smile and shook Danny's extended hand. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore? As in the guy that taught Harry everything he needed to know to take down Voldemort, Dumbledore?" Danny recalled. Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. Danny smiled.

"I've heard a lot of good things Professor. Especially from the Hogwarts ghosts. Nice to meet you. But I can't help but remember you're dead and you're not a ghost," Danny commented.

"Clockwork took him out of time," Danielle explained.

Danny blinked in surprise.

"Clockwork? How was he allowed to do that?" Danny inquired.

"He convinced the Observants that it would benefit the Ghost Zone to allow Professor Dumbledore to come to this time," Harry answered. Danny scoffed.

"I get it. Clockwork reminded them of the whole Dan fiasco and guilt-tripped them," Danny chuckled. Everyone blinked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand," Steven began. Danny sat back comfortably and smirked.

"The Observants are extremely conservative. They refuse to interfere with the time stream. But Clockwork does intervene every now and then. When the Observants learned of my alternate future, they ordered Clockwork to kill me. Clockwork "cheated" and warned me instead so I could prevent it. So Clockwork reminded them of that. If Clockwork had listened to them, I wouldn't have been around to stop Undergrowth, Nocturne, Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet, that ghost problem at Hogwarts, Grindelwald. I'm sure there are others I'm forgetting. So Clockwork could pitch that the Observants owe me. By saving me, they were protecting the Ghost Zone. And I'm guessing that Professor Dumbledore helped you guys to find me," Danny explained.

"He did. Professor Dumbledore was the one to figure out the connection between the skeleton key getting stolen and your disappearance. Vlad was the one to figure out Undergrowth stole the key and Nocturne probably kidnapped you," Jazz admitted. Danny nodded slowly.

"Thanks Professor. You're a life saver," Danny replied and the other people in the room smirked, appreciating the joke.

"Forgive me for asking, but when did you visit Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. Danny smiled.

"Oh it was a while now. Before I went to college. I taught there for a year, a lesson on ghosts. Jared was one of my students actually. There was a ghost problem and the castle ghosts called me in. That's when I met Harry. He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts that year and helped me to look and fight the ghost," Danny answered. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that the school took precautions. And the ghost was?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Voldemort Professor. I'll explain later," Harry interjected, not wanting to get into the whole horcruxes thing with Steven and the rest of Danny's family. Sam and Danny knew, but this was not a case of the more the merrier.

Jazz and Steven decided to be the ones to explain everything while the others left Danny. Harry wanted to check on his sons and spend some time with them. Dumbledore, Sam and Tucker retreated to the kitchen to talk, Sam and Tucker deciding to take the second shift waiting for Vlad to arrive in London. Steven joined them once he'd explained what the I.G.A. had been doing for the past week to his second-in-command and started a long conversation with Dumbledore.

"Danny, I have to admit something. I… I'm so sorry but I had to tell everyone that you were going to propose to Sam on Friday. They wouldn't understand otherwise that you were in trouble. I kept it for as long as possible but…" Jazz told her brother, trailing off helplessly. Danny blinked in shock before biting his lip.

"You told them… you told Sam about that date?" Danny whispered. Jazz shook her head slightly.

"I just said that you wouldn't have missed that date because you were going to ask Sam a really important question," Jazz corrected. Danny took a deep breath.

"But she knows that I'm going to ask her," Danny replied. Jazz nodded with regretful tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I wish-" Jazz began.

"Don't finish that Jazz. You know better," Danny interrupted sternly. Jazz bit her lip and nodded, looking completely broken over what she had done. Danny looked up at his older sister and sighed.

"Jazz, it's alright. I understand and I'm not angry. Disappointed now that the surprise is ruined… But I don't want you to tell anyone that you told me you spilled the beans," Danny decided.

"Why?" Jazz asked with a slight frown.

"Because, even if Sam knows I have the ring, I could still catch her by surprise. My plans are completely ruined, but I always did do better on the spur of the moment," Danny answered with a small smile. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the ring box. He flipped it open and checked that the ring was still safe. Jazz smiled with relief and understanding. Happy with the ring's perfect condition, Danny snapped the box softly shut and popped it back into his pocket. With a smirk, he put his finger to his lips.

"I promise. This time Danny, I won't let Sam find out," Jazz vowed, before telling Danny exactly what he'd missed over the last week.

 **Next chapter or so is filler while Danny heals to be honest.**

 **But let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **So Danny's surprise proposal is ruined but he's still going to try to surprise Sam with that special question. How do you think Danny could do it instead and what did you guys think about his first proposal idea?**

 **Another problem is... Pariah Dark. What do you think that ghost is up to? Will Vlad make it to London in one piece? How is Danny going to face Pariah Dark now that the ghost is likely expecting him to turn up? And what about the Crown of Fire? This story is called Search and Rescue but there's more than Danny's search and rescue in this story.**

 **A quick announcement; my exams are finished! That means I can get back to paying attention to you guys. So that means I can write that one-shot I promised for the Phoenix's Secret Weapon and I'll be putting my favourite reviews from that fanfic on my website. So make sure to check it out. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry poked his head into James's room.

"Hey, how are things in here?" Harry asked. Ginny, sitting on the bed watching their sons play nicely together, looked up.

"Fine. How's Danny?" Ginny answered.

"He seems fine. His ankle looks like it's still broken but other than that," Harry replied and sat down beside his wife.

"Daddy! Watch this!" James shouted as he climbed on his play broom. The four year old whizzed around the room as fast as the broom allowed. Harry grinned.

"Looking good James. But be careful, alright," Harry called. James dismounted and nodded happily.

"Okay daddy. Maybe one day I can fly your broom," James suggested. Harry laughed.

"I think you need to be a lot older before that James," Harry retorted kindly. James pouted before mounting his broom again.

"Well, I'll just have to practice tons!" James decided.

Ginny smiled at her son as Albus crawled over to her and wordlessly requested a hug. Harry smiled at his sons.

"I'm sorry for dropping all this on you Ginny. It's not fair but I promise as soon as Danny's back on his feet, we'll go. Danny was almost charging off earlier regardless of his ankle," Harry muttered apologetically. Ginny shook her head.

"It's fine Harry. And they can all stay for as long as they like. How is his ankle being treated?" Ginny reassured her husband. Harry smiled.

"Death Rose soaked bandages. I think Mrs. Fenton would have preferred to give him a proper dose but Danny didn't want to be sedated. I think he wanted to catch up on everything. Steven and Jazz are explaining everything," Harry answered.

Ginny rubbed Albus's back as he snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"I feel bad for Danny. I mean, I don't blame Jazz. But he worked so hard to make that date special for Sam and now all that planning was ruined," Ginny mumbled sadly.

"Planning? He said they were going to the movies. Er muggle thing," Harry pointed out. Ginny glanced at him and shook her head.

"Harry, I may have only met Danny once, but you know as well as I do, that was not his plan. I wouldn't be surprised if the "moo-vies" thing was an excuse to get Sam alone. He had something extra special for their date planned," Ginny replied. Harry frowned in thought.

"I wonder what he's going to do now that Sam knows then," Harry muttered thoughtfully. Ginny shrugged.

"He might follow his previous plan or come up with something completely new," Ginny replied before she turned to her son as he nearly crashed into the wall from a tight turn on his broom.

"James! Be careful, take the turns wider. If you take them too tight, you won't have the room," Ginny warned worriedly.

"Oh mum, I'm fine," James whined.

"James, listen to your mother. She was one of Gryffindor's finest chasers," Harry scolded lightly. James huffed but nodded, flying around a little slower, turning in a much less daring way.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny and Harry led the boys downstairs into the kitchen to get some lunch. Jazz emerged from the living room at the same time.

"Oh, Harry, mind helping Danny? I'm not strong enough to be his crutch," Jazz called. Harry blinked.

"Should he be walking around?" Harry pointed out.

"Just help me! The Death Rose is working wonders and I don't do sitting around," Danny shouted impatiently. Jazz scowled into the living room, clearly annoyed by her brother. Harry glanced at Ginny and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Harry relented.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Oh that was daddy's friend, Danny," Ginny answered, having explained the situation to her sons without trying to scare them.

"I thought he was hurt," Albus recalled.

"He was, but we made him better," Jazz interjected with a warm smile to the boys. Albus clung to his mother's hand nervously while James nodded to the muggle. Harry emerged from the living room with Danny's arm draped over his shoulders. Danny limped beside the wizard, putting as little weight on his healing broken ankle as possible.

"Thanks Harry, I'm not good at being still when I know I have stuff to do," Danny muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky that we can't tie you down. You have to learn to take it easy when you're hurt," Harry retorted.

Danny snorted.

"Have you met me?" Danny replied. Harry smirked as they joined Harry's family and Jazz.

"Danny, these are my sons. James and Albus," Harry informed the halfa. Danny smiled at them and held out his hand to the four year old.

"I've heard great things about you both. Nice to meet you," Danny half-lied. He hadn't known Ginny was pregnant or had had another son but he had heard enough about James to know Harry loved him dearly. James tentatively took Danny's hand.

"Great job raising him Ginny," Danny joked.

"Hey, I'm helping you," Harry grumbled. Danny smirked at the wizard.

"I know. And honestly, I'm grateful," Danny assured him genuinely.

The group made their way down the hall to the kitchen.

"So, congrats Ginny. When are you due?" Danny remarked. Ginny smiled at the halfa.

"Oh, another couple of months yet," Ginny answered.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Danny asked.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," Harry replied. Danny nodded.

"How are things at work Harry?" Danny inquired conversationally.

"Oh good. Actually just had a big arrest before I temporarily switched departments," Harry informed him. Danny smirked.

"Let me guess. Not Steven's choice?" Danny assumed. Harry nodded.

"He wanted to keep it quiet and was worried that me switching would jeopardise that," Harry admitted. Danny bobbed his head.

"Oh don't mind Steven. He's not good at dodging around secrets or going off the books. He'll get over it," Danny commented.

"Danny, that's not a good thing to be good at," Jazz pointed out. Danny smirked.

"Of course it is. In my line of work anyway it is," Danny retorted.

"Wait, you're not an auror like daddy?" James realised. Danny turned to the four year old and shook his head.

"No, but I do do something similar. You know how your dad goes and catches bad witches and wizards?" Danny answered. James and Albus nodded, the younger obviously wondering the same thing.

"Well, I go around catching ghosts doing bad things. So you could say I'm an auror for ghosts," Danny explained. James and Albus nodded in understanding.

"Do ghosts do a lot of bad things then?" James inquired.

"Not really. But there's always one out there that decides to go scaring people," Danny assured them easily.

"How did you get hurt?" Albus whispered. Danny glanced at Harry, unsure what to say to the young child.

"We told them that you got hurt while working and needed somewhere to stay while you recovered," Harry muttered. Danny nodded slowly.

"Well… like witches and wizards, some ghosts are more powerful than others. A ghost caught me off guard and I got hurt. But don't worry. As soon as I can, I'll go and catch that ghost," Danny answered carefully.

"You don't have to lie to us. We can handle the truth," James grumbled. Danny smirked.

"Reminds me of you," Danny commented to Harry. Harry snorted embarrassed.

"I'm not lying James. A ghost called Pariah Dark hurt me. He's very powerful," Danny replied.

James and Albus glanced at each other.

"Why did he hurt you?" James asked.

"Because I caught him once before and he didn't want me to catch him again," Danny answered readily.

"If he's so powerful, and he hurt you already… how can you stop him?" James ventured, asking a question that no one else wanted to. Danny considered the question.

"Well, when I beat him before he had something very special that made him more powerful. He doesn't know where it is, but I do," Danny informed them.

"Are you going to use that special thing against him?" Albus wondered. Jazz shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that Albus. But Pariah Dark doesn't have it, which is good," Jazz interjected as Danny fell silent in thought. Could that work?

Ginny opened the door and held it open for Harry and Danny. Sam scowled and jumped to her feet.

"Danny! You should be resting!" she scolded. Danny waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm fine Sam," Danny replied as Harry helped the halfa sit down in a chair.

"You know I hate it when you say that," Sam growled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay then. Better?" Danny amended. Sam narrowed her eyes at him but sighed in defeat. Danny wasn't an easy patient to care for.

"If you don't heal, don't come crying to me," Sam grumbled. Danny gave her a nod.

The group ate their lunch prepared by Kreacher, discussing things calmly but avoiding anything too alarming for James and Albus's sakes. Once they'd finished Ginny took the boys out of the room and Danny decided he should go talk with Wulf. Dumbeldore was kind enough to conjure a pair of crutches for the halfa so he no longer had to rely on others to help him. Tucker decided to follow the halfa being the second most fluent in Esperanto to ensure Danny didn't disappear off while injured.

 **Like I said, filler while Danny heals. But Danny got to meet Harry's kids and Albus may have planted an interesting idea in Danny's head.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far though. I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or opinions on things.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Wulf was extremely relieved to see Danny after a week of searching. The ghost was upset to see the halfa injured but between them Danny and Tucker soothed the ghost. Danny explained what had happened to him for the ghost and thanked him for helping so much. Then Danny returned in the house, grumbling about the lack of trust. He sat back down in the living room and soon dozed off, drowsy due to the Death Rose seeping into his bloodstream.

Maddie and Jack returned soon afterwards and Sam and Tucker went to watch Trafalgar Square for Vlad's arrival. They were all starting to get worried by this point. Ginny and Harry kept their sons occupied. Jazz and Steven left to check resources for news on Amity Park. Steven heading to the Ministry to check in with the British branch of the I.G.A. and Jazz found an internet café and looked online. Neither found anything. Dumbledore took it upon himself to keep anyone sitting in thought occupied with idyll chatter.

That evening, there were some unexpected visitors, or rather Harry and Ginny forgot that they were going to have visitors. Hermione and Ron with their daughter Rose and baby son, Hugo came over for dinner. They were stunned to see Danny dozing in the living room and Dumbledore in the kitchen talking with Jazz and Maddie. Harry pulled them into the drawing room and explained everything while Rose ran upstairs to James's room to play, supervised by Ginny.

Danny woke up soon after the couple ventured into the living room to wait for dinner and greeted Hermione and Ron with a grin and handshake.

"So, blimey Danny. Harry told us what happened," Ron muttered while Hermione sat down with her baby boy. Danny nodded slowly.

"Not the story to tell your kids I know. But I'll be ready to face Pariah Dark by tomorrow. I just need to figure out how I'm going to do that," Danny assured them.

"Any ideas yet?" Hermione asked. Danny sighed.

"One. And I have no idea if I can even do it," Danny admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Go on," Ron encouraged. Danny glanced at Ron.

"Pariah Dark used to have two ghost relics. The Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Together they made Pariah Dark nearly invincible. In fact without an old and dangerous suit of armour my parents made, I wouldn't have stood a chance against him last time. He's got the ring. But not the crown. I hid it years ago and until now, I was the only person who knew where. Now only those in this house know," Danny began. The married couple nodded in understanding.

"When I was talking to Harry's kids earlier. One of them asked if I was going to use the crown against Pariah Dark. Jazz said it wasn't an option. But it got me thinking," Danny resumed.

"So you're going to get the crown and wear it for a power boost?" Ron summarised. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know if it'll work though. Ghost relics can be particular. For all I know, the crown only works with the ring. Or only for Pariah Dark. I don't know enough to know for certain. Wearing it could be dangerous especially since I'm only half-ghost," Danny explained. Hermione hummed in thought.

"Could you ask one of your ghost friends?" Hermione asked. Danny nodded slowly.

"Maybe. But I think I should get the crown anyway. I need to check it's safe and I might be able to lure Pariah Dark away from Amity Park with it too. Ghost fights can get dangerous and destructive, Pariah Keep is still a wreck from our last fight," Danny decided.

"We could help you look," Ron offered.

"Ron! We have children! Who's going to watch them if we go running off to help Danny?" Hermione interjected sharply.

"It's a kind offer, but I don't want to ask you to do anything. This is a very dangerous situation," Danny replied before Ron could respond.

"Where is the crown? If you need help, we can figure something out," Hermione relented with a sigh. Danny blinked and smiled.

"Lake Eerie. Um… actually, I can't remember exactly," Danny admitted with a small frown.

"You don't remember," Ron repeated in disbelief.

"Give me a break. I was about fifteen when I hid it," Danny retorted. Hermione glanced at her husband before turning back to the halfa.

"If you can't remember…" Hermione began.

"Oh I have an idea where it is. Although it is a big lake, I know it was somewhere deep," Danny corrected her.

"So you're going to have to dive in and look," Hermione pointed out.

"Not that hard when you're half-ghost Hermione. I'll be fine," Danny assured her calmly. She shared a look with Ron.

"We'll help you look. I can perform the bubble-head charm. It's like a scuba tank. Or we could transfigure ourselves into something that can breathe underwater," Hermione suggested.

"Or gillyweed," Ron added.

"I don't think so, that has a time limit whereas a spell doesn't," Hermione decided. Ron shrugged.

Danny smiled gratefully.

"Well, hopefully we won't need the extra bodies. Dani's here and Vlad should get here soon if the others are right…" Danny replied, trailing off in dread. Vlad should have gotten to them by now. Danny knew that the chances of Vlad escaping Pariah Dark and being strong enough for that trek were slim to none, but he had hoped all the same.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Hermione called seeing a troubled frown forming on the halfa's face. Danny looked up and banished the frown and connected thoughts away.

"Sorry, lost in thought. So, yeah, thanks for the offer but hopefully we won't need your help. And I don't want to endanger your family," Danny retorted, regaining his composure again.

He nodded to the baby cradled in Hermione's arms.

"How old are they?" Danny asked, not having been introduced to the couple's children yet.

"Oh, only a couple of months. This is Hugo. Our oldest, Rose is upstairs with Harry's kids. She's two now," Hermione informed him, smiling lovingly at her son.

"Rose takes after her mum. Smartest two year old I've ever met," Ron muttered with a smirk. Danny chuckled. The front door clicked shut and the living room door opened to reveal Sam. Danny rolled his eyes, knowing his girlfriend didn't trust him to sit still without someone to force him.

"I didn't make a break for it Sam. You don't have to check on me first thing you know," he grumbled. Sam scowled at him before turning to Hermione and Ron and greeted them.

She then sat beside her boyfriend.

"How's the ankle?" Sam asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Don't feel the Death Rose working right now. Mom wrapped it too much for me to move to test it out. So, do you want me to phase out and test it or leave it?" Danny reported. Sam bit her lip before sighing.

"Phase out. We need to know if it's better yet," Sam decided. Danny nodded and flickered his leg intangible and the bandages fell from him. He gritted his teeth in anticipation of any pain and curled his toes gently. He unclenched his teeth and rotated his ankle before smirking.

"I think… I think it might be healed," he muttered optimistically. Sam opened her mouth to protest as Danny stood up and took a few tentative steps forward.

"Good as new," he declared with a grin.

Hermione and Ron smiled with relief and Sam gave a small laugh. Danny was healed, safe and with her. After a week of searching and the last couple of days fearing for his life and then long-standing health, it felt good to see Danny standing by himself with a smirk.

"I'll let the others know," Sam announced and stepped out of the room. Danny watched her go and allowed himself to take a little weight off his ankle. It wasn't as healed as he said. But it was almost completely healed. It was throbbing slightly with his entire weight on it. One more night of recovery and he'd be ready to fight but he didn't want his family to worry when he felt almost completely fine.

He walked calmly back to his seat and sat down. Hermione and Ron weren't as aware of how Danny was when he was injured and were much easier to fool. He started to gather the bandages he'd phased out of and separated the ones that had been soaked with Death Rose extract and the ones that hadn't been. Moments later Maddie came in, nodded in acknowledgement of the married couple and sat beside Danny and insisted on checking his ankle. Danny expertly hid every grimace of pain and supressed every flinch from her examination. He passed her test and she gave a sigh of relief. Danny had known her fear. He knew how bad his ankle was. Completely shattered. It was only thanks to the repeated suspended animation, first in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and then in a Fenton thermos, that permanent injury was avoided. Death Rose was applied, relative to his functioning body, quickly after being injured.

Now the pain was little more than a bruise, a pulled muscle at most. Nothing compared to the agony he was in right after his brutal beatings from his ghostly captors. Push came to shove, he could use it in a fight right now. A few minutes later, the group was called into the kitchen to eat, Ginny and the children joining them. It was a pleasant evening with all topics that could alarm the young children present banned. After dinner, Jack and Tucker took the Spectre Speeder back to Trafalgar Square to wait for Vlad, they'd spend the night there, keeping watch in shifts.

With the lack of beds and large number of visitors, Danny volunteered to spend the night on the couch and Danielle insisted on spending the night in the armchair. Sam was given Jack's now unoccupied bed. Danny lay awake in the gloom, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. Frostbite or Clockwork would know if he could use the crown. But Danny knew that Clockwork's hands were tied in how much he was permitted to say. So he'd have to go to Frostbite and hope the ghost knew everything he needed to know.

But the crown was an idea, not a solid plan. He needed a back-up plan to use. Spending so much time with Vlad, Danny had grown to appreciate chess and strategy. He wasn't as good as the older halfa, but he could come up with some plans that Vlad would nod proudly at. Danny frowned slightly. He just hoped that Vlad was still alive. Pariah Dark had wanted to keep Danny around for bragging rights. But would the powerful ghost extend that… privilege… honour… fate, fate worked… to Vlad? Vlad had been the one to free the ghost previously but the halfa had also angered the ghost by stealing his ring and turning the Fright Knight against him. He was also the one to use the Skeleton key to lock the Sarcophagus. Did Pariah Dark know that fact though?

Danny sighed softly, careful of Danielle. She was a light sleeper. A trait she seemed to have picked up from him. He put a hand into his pocket and pulled out Sam's ring. He silently opened it and ran his thumb over the precious metal jewellery inside. Last Friday. So long ago now. Everything had been perfect. Good job at the I.G.A., graduated college with good grades, ghost activity controlled by the large number of ghost hunters around. That night had been perfect for stargazing. Clear skies with bright stars, the moon almost non-existent. He quietly returned the box into his pocket. Another dilemma. Sam knew about the ring. How was he going to make the proposal special now?

He turned over and glanced at Danielle. She was curled up on the armchair, fast asleep. He smiled warmly at her. At least he knew she was safe. And she was a fighter. He turned his eyes to the window. Orange streetlights bled into the room. Right, plan. That was what he was meant to be doing. Vlad and Pariah Dark first, Sam next. Even though it pulled at his heart to even think that. Pariah Dark was an immediate danger, not just to him, Vlad and Amity Park. They were just the first on his hit list. Everyone was in danger with that ghost free.

Not to mention, Undergrowth and Nocturne were just as dangerous. Danny knew they weren't stupid. They freed Pariah Dark for a reason. And that reason made Danny's stomach churn with worry. Both were powerful ghosts in their own right. Undergrowth and his mind vine were a real threat, not to mention his almost limitless regeneration and nightmarish plant "children". Nocturne could create an army with a thought, the Sleepwalkers weren't bright but numbers made up for their mindlessness. Nocturne could also regenerate extraordinarily quickly. And he could literally knock you out of a fight with a flick of his wrist with his sleep dust. They were hard enough. But put them together and add in a vengeful ghost king.

The situation seemed hopeless. He was one guy. He didn't know how they died so wizards from the I.G.A. weren't going to be much help. Humans were outclassed by these ghosts usually. Maybe a number with a lot of weapons and space could take down Undergrowth or Nocturne, but not all three together. For the first time in months he thought about the ghost portal and the power it gave him during the Grindelwald crisis. He'd only taken enough to get rid of his weakness and still he was overcharged. But did Pariah Dark warrant that danger?

Danny turned back to the ceiling. His options so far were the Crown of Fire or overcharging himself with ghost energy and hoping he didn't go off the deep end too much. Not great options in Danny's opinion and neither was risk free. It was the Fenton Exoskeleton all over again. A suit that could kill if over used. At least that wasn't an option. He and Jazz destroyed that. He would gladly wear that suit again, but he feared someone else beating him to the punch this time around. Someone like Danielle, or his mother, or worse still, Sam. Danny shook his head. One step at a time. Find the crown and decide what to do with it from there.

 **So Danny's stuck between a rock and a hard place with not many options available to him.**

 **Any guesses what his plan might be after finding the crown? Is the crown still at Lake Eerie? And what about Amity Park? What do you think is going on with Vlad? And what about Danny's half a plan to use the Crown of Fire... will it be possible?**

 **Let me know what you think of the story and any theories on what will happen in the future. I'm honestly curious.**

 **And finally, I've finally updated my website after completing my exams and getting ill. So check it out and my facebook page. There are links in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Danny was the last to breakfast the next day, having overslept due to his late night planning. Danny scanned the people at the table. Vlad still hadn't turned up and Danny, with a sigh of regret, was forced to accept that the older halfa wasn't coming. He needed to start fighting back against Pariah Dark. Mentally he considered the people gathered. He couldn't ask Ginny or the children to help so they were instantly discounted. But the horrible thought of his ecto-signature being tracked echoed through his mind. They had to protect whoever stayed behind. Jack was a good candidate. And Jazz. They weren't good on the front lines but excellent back-up and they could defend a building between them.

Steven had to come with him. Danny had to face Pariah Dark as Phantom. Jared wouldn't have the authority to command the I.G.A. in his stead. So Steven had to accompany the halfa. He considered Dumbledore. He knew very little about the elderly man. He knew that the Hogwarts ghosts had great respect for him though. And Clockwork obviously brought the wizard to this timeline for a reason. Maddie was the family medic. She was also an accomplished fighter. Not the best cook or homemaker, but in a ghost fight, invaluable. She had to come too. Tucker was their tech guy. If they ran into any problems in Amity Park, or Technus, they'd need Tucker. Danny took a sip of pumpkin juice, he'd grown to like the beverage during his time teaching at Hogwarts. Danielle had to come too. She was the best chance to beat Pariah Dark if he got taken out.

So, Maddie, Steven, Tucker, Dumbledore and Danielle were going to come with him. Danny swept his gaze over the rest. Sam, Harry, Hermione and Ron. He didn't want to ask Hermione or Ron for help. He'd just be dragging them into his problems and they had two young children. The same went for Harry. Wizards wouldn't be much help in fighting Pariah Dark or travelling through the Ghost Zone. And he wanted to protect Sam. As much as he knew they'd hate it, he couldn't make a solid argument for them to come and he wasn't willing to endanger people for no reason. True, Dumbledore's was simply because Clockwork brought him. But that didn't change Danny's mind on the others.

"You're quiet," Sam remarked with a concerned frown. Danny blinked out of his thoughts and turned to her. He didn't even notice that his cleared plate had been taken away.

"Sorry, just thinking," he muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" she prompted. Danny sighed.

"Who to bring with me when I go after Pariah Dark," he admitted softly.

"Oh. So, um, who do you have so far? Maybe I can help," Sam asked.

"Mom, Tuck, Dani, Steven and Dumbledore," Danny answered. Sam frowned.

"Why them?" Sam inquired, trying not to intone the underlying question of why not her.

"Tuck's a tech genius. We might need that. Mom is a great fighter and medic. Dani, she's our back up halfa. Steven because the I.G.A. don't listen to Phantom. And Dumbledore, honestly because Clockwork has to have a reason to bring him here," Danny explained. Sam nodded slowly.

"Vlad's rubbing off on you," she mumbled. Danny smirked.

"Yeah, but right now we need a fruit loop obsessed with chess, not a guy making it up as he goes," Danny replied. Sam sighed.

"Danny, I want to help. You might need more back up," Sam began.

"Sam, I don't want you to get hurt. Give me one solid reason to bring you and I will," Danny decided. Sam bit her lip.

"The ghostkateers listen to me. And… I know how to work the ghost shield in Fenton Works. I don't have to be on the front lines Danny, I can be back ground help. Running messages or crowd control," Sam offered knowing that Danny wouldn't agree to her fighting beside him. Danny bit his lip.

"Amity Park is our home Danny. I want to help," Sam added firmly. Danny sighed.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Danny groaned knowingly. Sam folded her arms and smiled.

"You know me enough to know the answer to that," she replied confidently. Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but… but don't get hurt. I'd never forgive myself," he relented. Sam took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll do my best if you promise me the same thing," she suggested. Danny gave her a small smile.

"Not much of a deal that Sam. But I don't mean to get hurt," he mumbled.

He turned to the others who had listened to the conversation in silence.

"Anyone else want to argue to come with me?" he asked, sensing objections already.

"What is the plan?" Tucker inquired, having returned that morning with Jack. Danny shook his head.

"Work in progress," he confessed.

"Well, we might be able to help," Jazz encouraged.

"Right now, the plan's just to find the crown and figure out how to utilise it," Danny informed them.

"I thought you knew where it was," Jack pointed out with a frown.

"Kinda. It's in Lake Eerie. But I don't remember the exact location. Only that it's deep," Danny admitted.

"Deep huh? Rules out the west side then," Jack remarked. Danny nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Steven interjected, completely lost.

"Me and Danny used to go fishing there regularly. Not so easy nowadays with the ghosts in Amity Park, college and the I.G.A. When was our last fishing trip son?" Jack explained. Danny frowned.

"Last summer I think. Yeah, August. We didn't catch anything because levels were down during a heat wave," Danny recalled. Jack nodded in agreement.

"So you guys know Lake Eerie well?" Hermione asked.

"We know it for fishing. Like we know where's deep and where there's rocks," Jack corrected. Danny nodded in affirmation.

"Then why not bring your dad Danny?" Ron inquired.

"Because dad and Jazz need to stay behind in case my signature or Dani's is tracked here. It's just a precaution," Danny answered readily. Everyone blinked in surprise.

"You're hanging out too much with Vlad," Danielle muttered with a frown. Danny shrugged.

"Perhaps, myself and Ron can go with you to search Lake Eerie and return here afterwards," Hermione offered. Danny opened his mouth to argue that it wasn't necessary.

"How big is Lake Eerie? And how deep?" Dumbledore interjected. Jack glanced at the wizard.

"It's pretty deep. A hundred feet in patches. Seen a massive ghost sea monster thing there once or twice, right son?" Jack recalled. Danny scowled at the memory.

"Yeah. Stupid Skulker," Danny grumbled.

"What?" Sam prompted with a frown.

"Ah, Skulker had an argument with Ember. So he brought a massive, as dad put it, ghost sea monster to use against me. It ate me," Danny expanded.

"But I saved you right away. No ghost eats my son," Jack added quickly, with a proud puff to his chest. Danny chuckled.

"You did. Then you dragged it home," Danny confirmed.

Jazz and Maddie frowned.

"That thing dad tried to stuff in the freezer years ago?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded.

"That's twice I've heard of you getting eaten," Harry muttered with a shake of his head. Danny smirked.

"So the lake is deep. How large?" Dumbledore inquired, redirecting the conversation back to the problem.

"Not as big as the Black Lake at Hogwarts Dumbledore. Maybe, half the size," Danny answered. Dumbledore hummed in thought.

"How many people on your already selected team could join the search?" Dumbledore continued. Danny blinked, finally seeing the wizard's point.

"With ease, me and Dani. Maybe Steven and yourself. The Speeder can handle underwater conditions up to… three atmospheres?" Danny replied. Jack glanced at Maddie. She did a quick calculation in her head.

"Yes, three. Four at a push but I wouldn't advise it," Maddie confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then perhaps we should utilise our younger companions' offer. I myself am not young enough to dive underwater and swim so deep with ease," Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded.

"When I was doing the Triwizard Tournament, it was pretty tiring swimming for so long. And Danny, I want to help, I have experience free diving with magical help. And I am part of the I.G.A.," Harry added. Harry's sons frowned, having been listening to the conversation despite not understanding everything.

"I thought you were an auror dad," James pointed out with a small confused frown.

"I am," Harry confirmed.

"He's a reserve member kids. Only called in when we need him," Steven corrected. The two boys nodded in understanding.

Danny sighed.

"Danny, don't be so stubborn. You may not have an argument to bring them, but you can't exactly stop them," Sam interjected. Danny glanced at her and received a simple glare daring him to object. He reluctantly nodded. Within an hour, the crown search party assembled in the Spectre Speeder and Danny explained the situation to Wulf. Due to lack of space, Danny and Danielle decided to fly alongside Wulf and keep the Esperanto speaking ghost company. Well, Danny did. Danielle still hadn't learnt Esperanto. She wasn't the best at languages having failed Spanish in high school and usually Danny or Tucker were around when dealing with Wulf. Maddie was working on a translator also, sick of not understanding the ghost herself.

Wulf slashed open the portal and the three ghosts led the way into the Ghost Zone, the Spectre Speeder following close behind. Before long, Wulf slashed open another portal and they arrived at Lake Eerie. Wulf sniffed the air before grinning. Danny smirked. The place was where Wulf finally escaped Walker. He knew the ghost was more than happy to be back.

Danny took the lead then and guided the large group towards the main lake and landed on the shore. One by one the group filed out of the Speeder and Dumbledore cast a number of spells to enable them to breathe underwater, after they had changed into more suitable clothes. Danny and Danielle then flew out over the lake. Danny scanned the lake, making a mental map of the lake and marking out the problem areas where boats rarely could go and the shallow patches that usually yielded a lot of fish, but tended to be small. He pointed them out to Danielle as they flew, both to commit it to memory and so she could have a better idea of the layout.

They returned to the shore.

"Tuck, can you get a satellite image of the lake for everyone. I'll point out likely spots," Danny replied. Tucker nodded and pulled out his PDA and the group gathered around to note where Danny pointed. Then they split up. Harry, Hermione, Wulf, Ron, Steven, the Speeder with the rest, Danny and Danielle taking a deep patch for themselves.

 **Will they find the crown? And guesses, if they do, who will find it?**

 **Just in case it wasn't obvious, Jared didn't return to Grimmauld Place the next day. He's still off doing as Danny asked, checking on Amity Park.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far and what you think might happen in the future. I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Within an hour, Hermione found a fiery green object on the lakebed. She reached out to touch and inspect it, the murky water making it difficult to make out. She soundlessly cried out as the object burned her. She scowled at the item and whipped out her wand and cast a number of non-verbal spells to move it but the object didn't move. Giving up, she surfaced and spotted Ron as he also surfaced nearby.

"Ron! I think I found it. Get Danny or someone," Hermione shouted to her husband. Ron blinked in surprise before nodding and swimming to where he knew the Speeder was underwater, the spells still in effect.

Hermione bobbed on the surface, making sure to stay in the same place, right above the fiery object. Ron found the Speeder fairly quickly using his wand to propel himself faster through the water. He knocked on the door. The Speeder surfaced and let him on board.

"Hermione thinks she found it," Ron announced. Maddie frowned.

"Did she touch it?" she asked. Ron frowned.

"Were we meant to or something?" Ron inquired confused.

"No. Some ectoplasm can hurt humans. Danny and Danielle can touch those things fine because they're half-ghost," Sam replied.

"Yeah, hurts like hell to get burnt by ectoplasm," Tucker grumbled, recalling his own accidental burn years ago. Ron paled.

"I-I don't know. Why didn't you tell us?!" Ron retorted worriedly.

"Forgot you didn't know," Tucker admitted.

Maddie then set up a radar that picked up the other search parties. It wasn't strong enough to pick up everything on the lakebed but it did see Danny, Danielle, Harry, Steven and Wulf. Hermione's head was visible from the surface. It took three tries to find Danny following the radar that only picked up movement, not images. The first two were Steven and Wulf. Danny phased inside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Hermione thinks she found the crown," Ron informed him. Danny blinked.

"Find the others, I'll meet you on the shore with Hermione. If she's wrong we'll compare notes and try again," Danny decided and phased out of the vehicle and surfaced. He spotted Hermione with ease.

He flew over to her.

"Hey, I hear you found the crown?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"I think so. I'm right above it," Hermione replied. Danny nodded and dove down to the lakebed with her. Nestled in the mud, and half buried by gravel, was a green fiery crown that Danny recognised despite how long ago he hid it here. He carefully uncovered the crown and pulled it out.

"This is it Hermione. Thanks. I'll fly you to shore," Danny confirmed and turned to the witch. He gasped as he saw her hand. An angry red with a severe ectoplasmic burn.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have warned you," Danny apologised worriedly. Hermione shook her head, unable to talk with the spells being used. She held out her uninjured hand and Danny took it, taking them to dry land.

Once there, he made a clump of ice to help soothe her burn, now that they weren't in the water.

"Mom has tons of stuff for that kind of thing. I'm sorry Hermione. I don't always remember normal humans can't touch things like this," Danny remarked with an apologetic frown.

"It's fine Danny. I should have been more careful. You said the crown could be dangerous," Hermione replied, undoing the numerous enchantments around her, dry already thanks to Danny.

Danny still watched her worriedly with a guilty glint in his green glowing eyes. The Spectre Speeder surfaced and landed on the beach a few minutes later. Ron ran to his wife and instantly saw her burnt hand clinging to the large clump of ghostly ice Danny made for her.

"Mom, it's a pretty bad burn," Danny called giving Hermione another apologetic glance. Maddie pulled out a bundle of bandages and cream specially made to treat ectoplasmic burns.

Danny backed away and finally turned to the crown in his gloved hands. It buzzed with energy. It felt warm in his hands. Not unbearably, but enough to make sure he couldn't forget about it. He inspected the crown. It was small, more like a bracelet than a crown but the fiery aura around it spoke of its power.

"Woah, that thing is powerful," Danielle gasped as she joined him. Danny nodded.

"I guess you can feel that too. Understand why I hid it?" Danny muttered, ignoring the questioning glances from the fully living. Danielle nodded. She put a hand out to touch it before withdrawing with a frown.

"It feels… so wrong," she mumbled with a shudder. Danny raised an eyebrow. It didn't feel like that to him. If anything, it felt seductive to him. But then again, Danielle had never gone down the dark road of energy transfer.

He turned to Wulf, the ghost was also acting wary of the crown.

"Huh? Looks like Wulf agrees with you Dani," Danny remarked.

"You don't?" Sam inquired. Danny shook his head slowly.

"No. I feel… completely different. Holding this… I almost feel like I don't want to put it down," Danny muttered as he started to recognise that possessive longing for the crown. He shuddered and dropped it and took a step back.

"I don't remember that last time," he whispered. Everyone gave the halfa a concerned glance.

"Danny, maybe we shouldn't use it," Tucker began. Danny took a deep breath.

"No. I'll be fine. Now I understand that feeling is there I can control it. It's probably just reacting to Pariah Dark being free," Danny decided, hoping that the seductive power of the crown wouldn't overwhelm him.

Danny took a deep breath and picked up the crown again. Once again there was a strong urge to put on the crown and take the power for himself. However, having had a previous addiction to absorbing ghost energy, Danny knew how to ensure he didn't give in to that temptation. He frowned at the crown and allowed the energy to caress his own, trying to understand what the crown was trying to do to him. The others frowned with concern as the crown's fiery aura enveloped Danny.

"Danny?" Sam called worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just getting a feel for what this relic is trying to do. I'm not absorbing any energy," Danny assured them.

He closed his eyes and focused on the energy surrounding him, making sure to keep a solid barrier between the crown's energy and his own. The crown pushed against that barrier. It seemed to want to… combine with him. He frowned. The energy felt warm but not dangerous now. It was like a heated blanket gently pushing against the barrier like a friend trying to embrace him. He almost considered letting the energies combine but he stopped himself. Instead he let out the smallest amount of his own and felt what the crown did to that instead. The crown hungrily devoured the energy before pulsing with strength and pushing at his barriers again. Danny scowled.

"What's up?" Danielle asked.

"It almost feels… alive. It's hard to explain. But I don't trust it. It's trying to combine with my energy. And only my past experiences is stopping it," Danny muttered with his eyes still shut.

"Danny, maybe you shouldn't be tempting yourself like this," Maddie replied. Danny shook his head.

"I'm in control mom. But I don't think Dani or Wulf should touch this thing. If it reacts anything to them like it's reacting to me, they could get overcharged," Danny answered calmly. The crown began to tug at his barriers like a child, desperate to be acknowledged. Danny's scowl deepened. With a mighty shove with his own energy, he forced the crown's aura back and the glow around him faded. The crown's flames dimmed slightly, almost as though it had been scolded, before returning to its previous strength. Danny opened his eyes and studied the crown.

"Why did you stop? Something happened didn't it?" Maddie fussed fearfully.

"Mom, it's nothing I can't handle. The crown was getting… I don't know how else to put it… insistent. It really wants to combine with me," Danny assured her unconvincingly as he eyed it with suspicion.

"Dude, you're talking like it's sentient," Tucker pointed out with concern.

"Tuck, it's hard to explain. It almost feels like it is. It isn't. It doesn't have thoughts. But it does seem to… desire combining our energy," Danny replied and shook his head unable to put the feeling into words.

Danielle studied her cousin. He seemed fine. His aura wasn't any brighter. His eyes weren't glinting with insanity inducing power. He wasn't moving unnecessarily. He also didn't look unexplainably tired.

"How did you stop it?" Danielle inquired, slightly in awe. If the crown was, as Danny put it, as insistent as he made it sound, then preventing it wouldn't be easy. Danny glanced at her.

"I just know how to recognise my energy and distinguish it from foreign energy. Once you do that, it's easy to keep them apart. Took a bit of figuring out though," Danny answered.

"Figuring out? You mean training!" Maddie growled in realisation. Danny avoided her eye.

"Danny?" Sam questioned with concern, a soft warning in her voice.

"Fine. I trained to figure that out. Vlad was there. It was perfectly safe," Danny confessed.

"What!?" Maddie exploded. Danny flinched slightly.

The magical folk retreated from the coming argument.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered with confusion. Harry and Steven glanced at each other.

"Did you know Danny was training that?" Harry asked, avoiding Hermione's question for as long as possible. Steven pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No. I didn't. But… Danny was able to stop himself when he overcharged himself at the Nasty Burger. I trust he knows what he's doing," Steven replied softly. Harry bit his lip.

"Yeah, but we saw how dangerous he could get like that," Harry retorted with concern. Steven sighed and nodded.

"But Danny knows that. Which is probably why he trained it. I trust Danny's judgement," Steven decided firmly with conviction.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Tucker exclaimed angrily.

"It wasn't a big deal. All me and Vlad did was push our ghost rays together and then try and separate them again. Vlad was interested in what energy transfer felt like without the danger and I wanted to learn more too. So Vlad made a device to monitor our energy levels and designed a room to seal us in unless our levels were within the normal range. It was perfectly safe," Danny explained. Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Danielle stared at Danny in disbelief.

"You taught Vlad how to transfer energy!?" Danielle realised with shock. Danny sighed, knowing that he was in big trouble with his family.

"He's a friend now," Danny stated.

"He wasn't always. And you know how obsessive Vlad gets around power. That was a really bad idea. Worse than borrowing the Soul Shredder!" Sam decided angrily. Danny turned to her.

"Sam, you really think that we didn't come up with a plan if either of us became overcharged and needed to be stopped? Vlad has made an energy drainer that is designed to reduce our individual ecto-signatures to an acceptable level," Danny retorted. They blinked in surprise.

"How do you know it works? Unless you've already tested it," Maddie muttered with a frown. Danny preferred to examine the Crown of Fire which was still gently pushing at his energy barrier.

"How often? And how much did you overcharge yourselves?" Maddie prompted with a sigh.

"We tested it a few times. And only enough energy to make it difficult to change forms. Relax, Vlad isn't nearly as good as me," Danny relented. Sam scowled.

"Why do you constantly put yourself in unnecessary danger?!" Sam growled, clearly very upset. She stomped off into the surrounding forests.

"Sam!? Sam!? Don't be like that!?" Danny shouted after her. With a sigh, he put down the crown.

"Don't touch!" he ordered sternly before running after Sam.

 **This coming conversation is not a sudden thing. There have been glimpses of Sam's frustrations and concerns throughout these fanfics.**

 **Also Danny's ability to charge or drain something of ghost energy has been seen throughout the series. Interesting fact: the connecting one-shot to A Ghostly Crisis, A Conversation Between Ex-Enemies was written during the time I was writing this fanfic. There are hints of Vlad maybe learning to manipulate ghost energy like Danny does. And the this fanfic was written before I wrote A Phantom Addiction.**

 **Anyway, let me know what do you guys think the crown is trying to do? And any thoughts on what might be happening in Amity Park?**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

It didn't take long for Danny to catch up to Sam. She was glaring angrily at the forest on a small rise. Her eyes were glassy but she refused to let those tears flow. She knew it was Danny standing a few steps behind her.

"Don't you care that you could kill yourself doing reckless stuff?" she hissed. Danny sighed.

"Sam, I know you're upset-" he began softly.

"Were you even going to tell me what you and Vlad were doing?" she interrupted angrily. Danny bit his lip.

"Honestly? Probably not. I hate worrying you. All of you. But what me and Vlad did… it _was_ necessary Sam. What if the next time I go off the deep end with ghost energy, I don't come to my senses? It was a precaution and in training myself to test it, I have a better understanding of myself. I'm sorry Sam," Danny explained.

Sam shook her head and blinked back tears. She hated how helpless she could be to help her boyfriend. It was her fault that he stepped in that portal. She was the one who convinced him to do it. Not once. Twice. She knew that Danny had a point. He always had a point. Always tried to be prepared for if the worst happened. He made Sam, Tucker and Jazz promise to stop him if he ever used his powers to hurt others. If he ever became Dan, they'd be the ones to stop him. After nearly dying during Aragon's attack on Amity Park, he made sure to have something written down for if he died. She knew he had a will somewhere. She didn't want to know where though. And now, now he understood how dangerous over charging himself could be, he made a back-up plan.

She glared at the forest again. It wasn't fair on Danny. He'd been forced to grow up so fast. Fourteen years old and he was forced to face things no teenager should. His evil future self. Pariah Dark. Prison. Mind control. Hunted. And he always insisted on protecting her from what he was going through. She only knew the basics of his fight with Pariah Dark. But she did know more than the others. Danny had confided in her how close that fight had gotten. His trip to the future. He hardly spoke about. And the tone he used when he did, obviously he had seen horrible things.

But that was only the tip of the iceberg. He had been close to dying when he went to Hogwarts to deal with their ghost problem. He became addicted to ghost energy. He overcharged himself in front of the entire town and had lost control. There were so many times when Sam regretted ever convincing him to investigate the portal that started all this. Things had been simpler then. They had been care free. Happy. Sure Danny got beat up by Dash every other day and the highlight of the week was a new movie out. But they had so fewer responsibilities back then. And Sam knew that she had far fewer than Danny. She knew that. She couldn't remember the last time he had a genuine day off. With no ghosts. No I.G.A. and no normal responsibilities like college or housework. He never complained but sometimes she caught the stress in his eyes. The dark rings around his eyes when things started to overwhelm him. She hated it. He deserved better!

Yes, she was upset at him for keeping this secret. But she was angry at herself that he had taken that precaution. Danny took a tentative step forward and stood beside her. Together they gazed at the forest.

"I hate it," she whispered to herself. Danny blinked in confusion.

"Hate what?" he inquired carefully.

"That you have to take such risks. Make such plans. I bet you've discussed with Steven all your weaknesses just in case. I hate that you have to think about those things," Sam muttered sadly. Danny took her hand, startling her.

"Sam, I know you worry about me. But really I'm fine," Danny tried to assure her. Sam angrily threw his hand away.

"No! Don't use that word. That word always means you're lying. You say it but you never mean it," Sam growled.

Danny blinked in surprise.

"Sometimes," he admitted. Sam's angered and upset scowl softened.

"But sometimes it doesn't mean that. I don't tell you about these things because I know it upsets you. But if you want, I can tell you all my "just in case" plans," Danny continued. Sam bit her lip before nodding. Danny took a deep breath.

"Alright. I have a will drawn up at my apartment in Florida. Vlad and I have calibrated and built a device, name pending, which will drain our ghost energy to a pre-set safe level. It won't leave us completely powerless in case it's found and used against us. Steven and I have discussed tactics on how to take down Phantom should it ever be necessary. But I don't know the details, I don't want to know. You'll have to ask him. I have decided on set rules I will never break, and if I do, then I won't trust myself. One rule is never to kill. I've taught Vlad a number of my tactics in case he ever needs to take me down, and he returned the favour begrudgingly. I asked you guys to make sure I never take things too far as well," Danny recalled calmly.

Sam clenched her teeth and fisted her hands as Danny talked about his plans to have himself stopped and probably killed should he ever lose control. He was right. It upset her to hear these plans.

"Sam, I know you hate this… these plans and uncertainty. But these powers. I'm glad I have them. Without them, I wouldn't be able to protect you. I wouldn't be able to protect Amity Park or help Steven. I was just a weak, awkward teenager before all this. Now… I'd like to say I'm a hero but I think I've made too many mistakes personally to qualify. I've never been smart but thanks to Minerva and her fantastic reference from Hogwarts, I got a good college placement. Thanks to my work with the I.G.A. I can take the time to study and actually got decent grades. It mightn't be as straightforward as it would be if I'd done it the normal way, but I can see myself one day making it on to the space programme," Danny assured her, silently adding that it was only because of ghost fighting and the I.G.A. that he ever got the courage to tell his girlfriend his feelings and the money to afford a ring.

Sam blinked. She rarely thought of what his unusual situation _gave_ him. She tended to lament what he lost.

"Without my powers, I would have never met Frostbite, Wulf, Harry or Steven. All great friends. I know it seems that my powers give me nothing but trouble. But there are perks. I'm not upset that I'm Danny Phantom Sam. But I am aware of the risks and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did something horrible. If I hurt you… I couldn't survive that," Danny continued and shook his head sadly. He had to get her to understand that he didn't want his life to change. Not anymore. When he was a teenager, there had been moments where he complained and wished to be normal again, but what kid didn't want to fit in. Now he was perfectly comfortable with being different.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, frowning slightly at the slight shiver he felt from her. He was still in his ghost form which had that effect on the living. She hugged him back and gave a deep shuddering breath.

"You deserve better," she whispered. Danny chuckled. Sam loved hearing the deep rumble in his chest as she hugged him.

"That's funny. I sometimes think the same about you. You deserve better than worrying about me all the time," he muttered and kissed her head. Sam gave a shaky laugh.

"Normal boyfriends are too mainstream," she joked. Danny laughed and hugged her comfortingly.

"So… the crown. Is it dangerous?" Sam ventured, happy in her boyfriend's arms. Danny hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I want to know more before I try anything with it first," Danny answered. Sam nodded slowly.

"Who are you going to ask? Clockwork?" Sam inquired. Danny shook his head.

"No. Clockwork probably wouldn't be able to answer anyway. He's already done a lot for me. Giving you guys hints and bringing Dumbledore here. Frostbite was who I was thinking about going to. He's pretty knowledgeable," Danny replied. Sam smirked.

"Alright. I could put some gloves on and carry the crown for you. I don't want you to be tempted," Sam offered. Danny shook his head.

"No, there's no need. I don't feel the need to absorb that energy. Honest. And I can restrain myself. I've had a lot of practice, remember," Danny declined.

Sam pulled away and scanned his face.

"Is it tempting?" she asked seriously. Danny considered lying. He sighed. He was being honest with her in this clearing and she wasn't getting upset. He was starting to realise that in trying to prevent her getting upset, she was actually more worried. He nodded.

"It is. Ghost energy… it makes me feel… alive. I don't remember much of that fight with Grindelwald after the explosion, but I do remember how I felt before I released that energy. I felt powerful. Invincible. Euphoric. At peace. I know you don't want to hear it. But that's what it's really like. It isn't like having a nap and being refreshed. Not when it's that much. It's energy. Pure energy and it feels great," Danny confessed softly. Sam's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard how draining energy made Danny feel. But it suddenly made sense how he became so addicted to it.

Danny ran a hand through his white hair.

"Don't worry though. I can resist that. Normal energy doesn't even tempt me anymore. But that crown… it's like it's poking me and teasing me with its energy. That's why I don't trust it. I gave it a little energy to see what it might do. I'm worried that if I let it in, it'll take over. But I can resist it. I'm not putting myself in danger," Danny reassured her.

"Why tempt yourself like that?" Sam protested.

"Because I can resist. I don't know if it'll hurt you or anyone else. It's already burned Hermione. And I don't think Danielle can say no to it. She's my clone. If she inherited my predisposition to being addicted to that feeling," Danny replied and trailed off. Sam understood what that addiction had done to him. That addiction had made him forget himself and hurt someone innocent. They all knew that Dan's insanity stemmed from becoming accidentally overcharged.

"Why did you teach Vlad then?" Sam wondered out loud.

"He asked. And he refused to help me until I taught him. He said it was in case he ever needed to charge me again or charge something with ghost energy. Personally I think he hates that I learnt something before him. He tried to learn my wail too. Unsuccessfully. He can't radiate cold so he can't form ghost ice," Danny answered with a smirk. Sam shook her head.

"Of course the cheese head would do that. He's so childish," she grumbled.

 **And a long-standing issue between them is finally being dealt with. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. And what are your theories on what could happen? I'm truly interested to know. What do you think is going on in Amity Park? Where is Vlad? What is going on between the crown and Danny? And when and how will Danny propose to Sam now that she knows about the ring?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

They stood around the crown awkwardly waiting for Danny and Sam to return. Hermione held her burnt hand to her chest, still clinging to the ice Danny gave her. Danielle huffed in annoyance and stepped over to the crown.

"Dani," Maddie warned. Danielle waved her off and crouched down beside the relic. She held a hand over it, close enough to feel it's energy and warmth but not touching it. She blinked in surprise.

"It feels different now," she whispered.

"Different? Different how?" Harry inquired quickly.

"Less… wrong," Danielle explained softly with a frown.

"Do you want to pick it up and stuff?" Tucker asked. Danielle shook her head.

"No. It just feels… there. Impartial to my presence. Should I touch it?" Danielle answered and glanced at the others.

Dumbledore took a step forward and considered the crown.

"In my experience, touching uncertain objects is dangerous. If you do, I would advise you to be aware that there could be dire consequences," Dumbledore advised, unconsciously pulling his blackened hand into himself slightly. Harry nodded in understanding.

"In the magical community touching unknown objects is dangerous. I know someone that touched a cursed necklace only through a tear in her glove and ended up in St. Mungo's for a long time. I don't know if ghost things can be the same," Harry added. Danielle bit her lip. She slowly passed her hand through the flickering green flames. They caressed her glove leaving a soft warmth that was almost comforting.

"It feels… fine. It's not trying to hurt me," Danielle muttered softly. Wulf edged closer and sniffed at it. He tilted his head quizzically at it. Danielle was about to pick it up when there was a sudden wave of unease from the crown. Wulf snarled nervously at the crown and returned to his previous distance. Danielle frowned.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"It… changed. It feels wrong again," Danielle mumbled with confusion. Danielle carefully passed her hand through the green flames again. The crown didn't hurt her. It left a warmth on her ghostly skin. But it felt… empty. Warm but not comforting. It was a strange feeling.

"Danny's back," Ron announced looking over Danielle's shoulder. She glanced up and spotted Danny and Sam walking back, holding hands.

Danielle felt an odd shift in the energy in the crown. It almost seemed to lean in Danny's direction.

"I thought I said not to touch it," Danny shouted, concern in his voice.

"Danny, I'm not sure if _you_ should touch it. The crown is reacting to you," Danielle retorted. Danny blinked in surprise, stopping a fair distance from the crown.

"What do you mean? Reacting to me," Danny inquired.

"When you weren't here, the crown was fine. It didn't feel wrong or seductive. It was just power. Then when you got here it felt wrong again and started to, I dunno, lean towards you," Danielle explained with a worried glint in her ghostly eyes. Danny scowled at the crown and unexpectedly duplicated and sent the duplicate to the other side of the clearing.

"What about now?" Danny prompted.

Danielle concentrated on the power emitting from the crown, ignoring the unease of being so close. She shook her head.

"It knows where you are Danny. It's not even acknowledging that duplicate," Danielle announced. Danny recalled his duplicate and backpedalled away. The crown's wrongness reduced.

"It's reacting less," Danielle shouted to him. Danny bit his lip and walked closer. The crown's wrongness increased until Danielle wanted nothing more than to run away from it.

"It's getting stronger," she informed him. Danny stopped a few feet away.

"Dani, come away from it," he muttered, seeing her discomfort. She gladly complied.

Danny warily crouched beside it. He charged his hand with energy and the flickering flames reached for the ghost ray. It licked at the energy hungrily and Danny felt that need to combine energy again. He scowled at it.

"What are you trying to do?" he whispered.

"Sweetie, I don't like this," Maddie called nervously. Danny nodded in agreement. The crown was reacting specifically to him, not his energy. As his clone, Danielle's ecto-signature was unbelievably identical. The differences were almost unnoticeable. Even Fenton tech got them confused. So the crown could tell the difference and wanted Danny alone. This only made him more suspicious of the relic. Danny frowned and charged his other hand with ice energy, wondering if it would react to both. It did.

Danny dissipated the energy. The crown's flames were still leaning towards him, almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. Danny swallowed his nerves and picked up the crown, ignoring the protests around him. The crown was once again prodding impatiently at his barriers. Its aura surrounded him and Danny growled angrily at it. He shoved the energy back and it stopped, once again scolded. The crown's energy almost seemed to whimper. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sam prompted.

"It's like a kid. If I push it away, it's like it's sulking," Danny mumbled with a confused frown. The energy caressed the barrier Danny made, gently, almost apologetically.

Danny turned to his girlfriend. She was watching with concern but seeing no fear or wariness in his eyes, only confusion, she edged closer. The crown ignored her presence. Instead it resumed "apologising" to Danny. Danielle took a step closer and she frowned.

"It feels… less… desperate?" Danielle mumbled, also unable to use words to explain. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I get that too," he affirmed.

"Is it… trying to combine?" Sam asked. Danny tilted his head and considered the feeling.

"A little. But not nearly as much. Before it was like it was punching me, now it's more like a soft tap. It's really hard to describe," Danny answered. Honestly it almost felt loving in its touch, but he couldn't exactly describe that to Sam.

He looked up to the others.

"I can handle it. Trust me. It seems to listen if I tell it no," Danny assured them.

"I'd be very careful if it's sentient Danny. Sometimes even the most innocent of things can be dangerous," Hermione warned. Danny nodded.

"No, I get that. Believe me, I do. But I don't get the feeling that the crown wants to hurt me. But I'm not going to give it what it wants," Danny replied. Dumbledore picked up a stone.

"I can make a portkey back to Grimmauld Place if you wish," Dumbledore offered. Hermione and Ron nodded, unsettled by the crown already. Harry decided to stay though. Minutes later, Ron and Hermione were with their children, their daughter fussing over her mother's burnt hand. Then the others filed into the Spectre Speeder and they went through the portal made by Wulf.

 **The Crown of Fire wasn't a big thing in the show. The ring was more important. But what do you guys think about how it's reacting to Danny?**

 **Any ideas why?**

 **Also, what's going on with Vlad, Jared and Amity Park? What's Pariah Dark up to? And Undergrowth and Nocturne? I'd love to hear any theories.**

 **Any ideas on how Danny's going to propose to Sam? I'll admit, when I was writing the story I found that a very hard question to answer.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. I love hearing about your opinions and thoughts.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

It took less than an hour to reach the Far Frozen. Danny landed in the middle of the village and the three ghosts waited for the living to grab coats. Wulf grinned excitedly at the snow drifts nearby. Danny chuckled and told Wulf to go if he wanted. The dog-like ghost ran off instantly, rolling through the snow happily. Danielle laughed.

"I forget how playful he can be," she chuckled. Danny smirked before glanced at the crown still in his hand. It never stopped caressing him. Sometimes it got a little more insistent and Danny shoved it back. It would slow down and seemed to apologise. It was odd. And the longer it was there, the more Danny felt the need to comply, out of sympathy rather than desire.

Danielle noticed his small frown.

"Is it still trying to combine?" she muttered in surprise. Danny nodded.

"It never stopped. But it's a lot calmer now than before," Danny replied. The living opened the door and Sam was beside him in moments.

"How are you?" she asked in concern. Danny smiled at her.

"I'm okay Sam. Keeping it under control," Danny answered. She smiled appreciatively at his careful word choice.

"Great One! How wonderful to see you well!" Frostbite boomed happily. Danny turned to the large ghost. He grinned.

"I heard how much help you were. Thanks," Danny called. Frostbite smiled broadly before spotting the crown. He cried out in happiness.

"Wonderful! You found the crown! It was believed to be lost! Come! Come!" Frostbite encouraged and led Danny towards the main complex in a nearby glacier.

Everyone was bewildered.

"Frostbite? What's going on?" Danny asked, unable to shake off the large paw on his shoulder. Frostbite laughed jovially.

"First, we'll need to contact the Evaluator. He'll ensure everything is ready. I have no doubts though Great One," Frostbite replied happily.

"Evaluator? Frostbite I don't understand," Danny attempted again. The others trailed after the two ghosts.

"Why for your coronation Great One!" Frostbite declared. Danny suddenly stopped, he was almost pushed over by the large ghost who kept walking a few steps before stopping as well.

"What are you talking about?" Danny demanded fearfully. All he wanted was information on the crown. Maybe if he could use it against Pariah Dark.

Frostbite turned to Danny and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Frostbite realised in disbelief.

"Don't know what!?" Danny retorted.

"You're the heir to the throne Great One. I assumed you knew. I thought that was why you found the crown before Pariah Dark could get it and claim it," Frostbite elaborated in confusion. Danny froze in shock. Heir? Throne? Danny? That couldn't be right. Frostbite took his silence as compliance and returned to directing him into the complex. Danny only regained his composure when Frostbite stopped in his throne room.

"F-Frostbite? What do you mean exactly when you say coronation?" Danny managed. Frostbite frowned.

"To become the king of the Ghost Zone obviously Great One. Excuse me, I need to send a messenger to contact the Evaluator," Frostbite replied.

Danny watched Frostbite go, feeling overwhelmed. He was grateful for the crown's energy caressing him now. It was the only thing keeping him focused. Stopping him from breaking down or passing out. Sam spotted his slight increase in breath. His ghostly aura thickened as his panic and shock set in. She quickly put a hand on his arm, a safe distance from the crown.

"Danny? It's alright. I'm sure it's just a mistake alright," Sam soothed him.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't being king be good for Danny? He could just order ghosts to stop attacking rather than fight them," Harry pointed out. Danny began to tremble at that comment. Sam frowned worriedly at him and tried to get closer without touching the crown to comfort him. The crown's energy had begun to caress Danny more noticeably for him. It was almost comforting him now rather than trying to seduce him or get his attention.

Danny shook his head and took a step back. He had to get somewhere quiet and digest this bombshell. Sam frowned with concern.

"Danny?" she called.

"I need…I need some air," he muttered before walking out. Sam glanced at the others before running after him. She caught up to him at the outskirts of the Far Frozen village. He had sat down in the snow and placed the crown on the ground beside him. Just far enough that the energy couldn't touch him. He needed to think. And if he was resisting the crown's attempts to combine energy, he couldn't do that. Sam ran over to him and dropped down beside him.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she encouraged fearfully. She'd never seen him fall apart like that. She'd seen him falter. She'd seen him frightened. But this looked almost like a panic attack or something.

"I can't be king. I can't," he mumbled worriedly.

"Danny, talk to me. It's why I'm here," Sam requested. Danny turned to her.

"I'm not good with power," he stated. Sam frowned in confusion.

"Of course you are. I mean sure you had a few bumps when you started to figure out your powers but-" Sam began to reassure. Danny shook his head forcefully.

"No. That's not what I mean. Power. Not ghost powers. Power like being stronger than someone else," Danny corrected and put his head in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees.

"Danny, I don't understand. You never used your powers to steal or anything like that," Sam muttered.

"But I did! Sam when I first got my powers and figured out how to not drop everything by accident by turning intangible, I used them against Dash. Poindexter had to push me back in my place. Poindexter! Then the C.A.T.s. I was going to cheat. I would've cheated if I hadn't been stopped by Clockwork. You guys had to stop me when I got addicted to ghost energy. I almost killed Vlad! I overcharged myself on purpose and nearly killed him. I'm not good with power!" Danny exploded. Sam blinked.

"If I become king, Harry's right. I can just order everyone to do what I want. I'll be the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone. There won't be anyone out there strong enough to put me back in my place," Danny whispered. Sam put her arm around him. She could feel his terror at the idea from the way he was trembling.

"It's okay Danny. I'm sure you can just say no. And didn't Frostbite say something about an evaluator. Maybe he'll say you're not ready. And if you're worried about people not opposing you, if you want, I can always whip you back in place," Sam assured with a smile. Danny gave her a small grateful smile.

"What if I can't say no when this evaluator gives the go ahead? What if the crown reacting to me has already ensured I'll be king?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I'm with you Danny. Whatever happens I'll be right here beside you. You need me to shout and scream and tell you you're out of line, I'll tell you. You need me just to hold your hand and support you, I'll do it. I'm not going anywhere," Sam easily replied. Danny sighed and embraced her gratefully.

"I really dunno what I'd do without you Sam," he whispered in her ear. Sam smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"Well you don't have to find out," she muttered back.

They pulled apart and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I wonder why the crown wasn't like this before. Because before I hid it, it felt like it was just there. No seduction," Danny mumbled thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's because Pariah Dark is free. Or maybe you weren't ready before," Sam guessed with a shrug. Danny reached over and picked it up. Once again it was desperately pushing against his barrier. He shoved it back and it began to caress him apologetically.

"I don't know why Pariah Dark wants this thing back. It's hard work," he grumbled. The energy suddenly shoved against his barrier and he winced. It then retreated, almost like it was angry at him.

"Are you okay?" Sam gasped in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, habit, I'm okay. I think… I think I offended it," Danny answered with a confused frown. Sam blinked in surprise and stared at the crown.

"Really?" she whispered, almost like she was frightened of upsetting the crown further. He nodded.

"Maybe Pariah Dark combined with it. You did say it isn't easy to stop," Sam suggested. Danny nodded slowly in thoughtful agreement. They fell into another comfortable silence.

"Thanks Sam," Danny suddenly said. Sam turned to him.

"What for?" she asked.

"For being here. I know I wanted to leave you behind, but I'm glad you're here now," Danny expanded. Sam smirked.

"See, I already know when you're making a mistake," she teased. Danny laughed.

"Come on, I think we should get back. That's our second dramatic exit today," Sam encouraged and got to her feet, refusing to admit that her legs were frozen numb. Danny got to his feet and put an arm around her, holding the crown in his other hand, hanging limply at his side. He pulled her close and kissed her. Sam smiled at him and they walked together back to the throne room.

"Sorry," he muttered as he entered. They all shook their heads.

"It's fine dude. You alright now?" Tucker assured. Danny raised an eyebrow before turning to his girlfriend.

"How is it Tuck can say fine and I can't?" he pouted. Sam laughed and pushed him away.

"Because "I'm fine" isn't his catchphrase. When he says it, he means it," she retorted. Danny smirked. Everyone gave small relieved smiles. Frostbite returned to the throne room.

"The Evaluator will be here soon," he informed them all. Danny clenched his teeth worriedly. Sam took his free hand and gave him a supportive smile. He gave her a small nod.

"Frostbite, what if I don't want to be king?" he asked clearly. The crown gave Danny a sharp poke. Danny glared at it. Frostbite blinked.

"But Great One, to be king is an honour. Your destiny after defeating Pariah Dark," Frostbite replied with a frown.

"I prefer to make my own destiny," Danny retorted. Frostbite nodded slowly but continued to frown in confusion.

"Great One. If you don't wish to be king, why find the crown?" Frostbite inquired. The crown gave another sharp poke. Danny scowled at it again, leading to confused glances from everyone else.

"I didn't need to find it. I was the one who hid it. I went and got it so that Pariah Dark wouldn't find it. I only came here to see if I could use it against him. I never wanted to be made king," Danny explained. Frostbite tilted his head.

"Well, claiming the crown would give you access to the king's army of skeletons. You could use them to fight Pariah Dark," Frostbite offered. Danny frowned and shook his head.

"Claiming the crown makes me king right? Then I won't do that," Danny decided before wincing as the crown gave him another sharp poke, harder than before.

Frostbite glanced at the crown and Danny.

"Great One, is something wrong?" he ventured.

"Apparently you can tick this off," he growled and lifted the crown to emphasise his point. Sam glanced at him.

"Has it been hurting you?" she asked, recalling his wince from earlier. He reluctantly nodded.

"Nothing bad though-ow!" Danny began before a particularly sharp poke from the crown interrupted him. Everyone gave him a concerned look as he glared daggers at the fiery green crown.

"Maybe you should apologise," Danielle suggested nervously. Danny glanced at her in refusal.

"I'm not apologising to a crown Dani," he retorted firmly before hissing in discomfort as it poked him again.

"I've heard of questioning the crown, but this is ridiculous," Sam quipped softly. Danny snorted at the comment. Frostbite took a step forward.

"Great One, the crown is like the Infi-map. Powerful and mysterious. It can react to you," he informed them.

"Are you saying that this thing has feelings and a personality?" Danny asked, ignoring the poke from the crown due to being called thing. Frostbite nodded slowly.

"In a way," he affirmed.

"Great. Because it's a brat," he grumbled and glared at it after another poke.

"You know what. I'm not holding it when it's being a pain, literally!" he snapped and put it down on the ground roughly and taking a decisive step away.

"Did you seriously have an argument and a falling out with the Crown of Fire?" Tucker muttered in disbelief. Danny blinked before shrugging.

"Guess I just did. Man this is too weird. Even for me," Danny replied with a groan.

"Sounds like having a wife," Steven chuckled. Sam shot him a dangerous look. She didn't want Danny to think proposing to her would mean her being as annoying as the crown seemed to be.

"Not too far off actually," Danny mumbled under his breath. Sam gave him a questioning glance. He shook his head. It wasn't important.

"But I think I just failed your test. Can't be king if the crown hates me," Danny declared with a triumphant smirk. Frostbite smiled.

"I'm certain this will pass Great One. The crown doesn't hate you, I'm sure," Frostbite assured him calmly. Danny's smirk fell.

 **Any guesses what will happen?**

 **The crown will be explained in more detail in the next chapter or so. But will Danny accept the throne?**

 **Any theories on what's going on with others not with Danny, such as Vlad, Jared, and everyone at Grimmauld Place?**

 **Let me know what you think so far.**

 **And finally, there's a poll on my website for the next fanfic I'll post. Make sure to check it out and cast your vote. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Danny paced nervously as they waited for the Evaluator. He was dreading that meeting. He didn't want to be king but for some reason Frostbite wouldn't listen. Hopefully the Evaluator would. Maybe Danny could delay the coronation until he felt more ready, or until he was dead. Whichever came first. He sensed it would be death. Frostbite had fetched everyone seats but Danny was far too anxious to remain still. But he kept a good distance from the crown. He wasn't interested in making up with the thing causing all his problems.

Harry and Steven watched Danny pace with slight confusion. Dumbledore almost seemed to pity the halfa, as he knew the burden power could be. It was why he refused to become Minister. Preferring to hide in Hogwarts as a teacher. But it seemed Danny wasn't getting the opportunity to say no. Despite making his feelings and intentions very much clear. Tucker decided to occupy himself with tapping absently on his PDA. Sam watched Danny with concern, the only one understanding how stressful the situation was getting for him. Maddie and Danielle watched Danny and the crown, wondering if the relic was the reason for Danny's unease directly.

Frostbite returned almost two hours later with an unknown ghost. The ghost had a long white beard, a wooden staff and hunched back. He wore a green and black robe that appeared withered with age. The ghost's green skin was wrinkled, especially around his green drooping eyes. Despite hovering with a tail, the ghost seemed to lean heavily on his cane and hobble. He scanned the room before settling on the Crown of Fire. His wrinkled face melted in to a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see that the crown is safe," he croaked with an aged voice. Frostbite nodded in agreement.

"Who is to be evaluated?" the ghost asked loudly. No one moved. Danny had stopped pacing the moment the strange ghost entered, eyeing him with barely concealed caution.

"Danny Phantom," Frostbite answered proudly. Sam winced in sympathy for her boyfriend. The Evaluator turned to the young man, warily standing to one side. The ghost's warmth seemed to be replaced with a critical eye, examining Danny.

"Looks strong. I'll have to ensure the energy is even though. Don't want a repeat of Pariah Dark," the ghost commented. Frostbite nodded dutifully in agreement.

Danny watched the ghost float over to the crown and pick it up. He tilted his head towards it, almost like it was talking to him.

"You have impressed the crown Danny Phantom. Able to subdue it with relative ease. I'm afraid so long being without a ruler has made it eager," the ghost remarked, surprising the others. Danny scowled.

"But you're unwilling to claim it," the ghost added with a raised eyebrow. Danny folded his arms, almost as though he dared the frail ghost to force him. The ghost chuckled.

"You will be a great king," the ghost decided. Danny blinked.

"I thought you understood. I don't _want_ to be king!" Danny retorted sharply.

"Want, don't want. Need, don't need. We cannot chose what life or the afterlife gives us Danny Phantom. Think of it as a river, the river cannot chose what falls into it but it must adapt and continue to flow. So must you," the Evaluator replied knowingly. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"If I wanted riddles I'd go to Clockwork or the Ghost Writer. You can't force me to be king! I refuse," Danny growled on the defensive.

"Sharp tongue," the ghost noted. Danny snarled in annoyance as the Evaluator smiled.

"Good for talking down opposing figure heads or subjects," the ghost added.

Sam bit her lip as she saw the ghost state his findings. She knew Danny would make a wonderful ruler. But to lead, you had to be willing. Danny was willing to be a teacher. He was willing to lead a rag-tag team of ghost hunters in either of his forms. He had led his high school class in a raid of Youngblood's ship when the adults were stolen. Sam knew Danny could be a king. But she understood his fears. And after hearing him out, she could admit they weren't unfounded. She knew her boyfriend. He wouldn't agree to anything that could endanger others. Not without having any other choices. He'd rather die first. Becoming king, Danny had decided that would be dangerous.

The Evaluator placed the crown on Danny's vacant seat, clearly thinking the ground wasn't suitable. The ghost then approached Danny. Only those used to fighting alongside the halfa could see him tense, ready to defend himself should the ghost attempt to attack him. Which to everyone's shock, he did. He swung his cane with speed no one could predict. Danny caught the cane with a grunt. Despite the aged and frail appearance, the Evaluator was not a weakling. The Evaluator nodded in satisfaction and Danny gritted his teeth angrily, knowing he'd passed the now obvious test.

The ghost took back his cane. He then reached out to touch Danny's chest. Danny tried to casually back away but found himself against the icy wall. The moment the Evaluator touched him, his aura pulsed brightly and thickened. Danny lost all vision and only felt his energy expand outside himself, his barrier shattered. He growled with frustration and determination and reformed his barrier and pulled his energy back into himself, surprising the aged ghost. Danielle had gotten to her feet, feeling the pulse of energy fill the room.

"Impressive indeed," the ghost muttered. Danny glared at him.

"Ever heard of personal space. Don't mess with my energy!" Danny spat furiously. The Evaluator raised a white eyebrow.

"You have had a bad experience?" he inquired curiously. Danny didn't offer an answer.

"A powerful ghost once injured the Great One and drained his ice core," Frostbite interjected helpfully. The Evaluator hummed in understanding, ignoring the snarl of annoyance and angered scowl Danny aimed at the snow ghost.

"I see. I apologise. I was unaware. Very few ghosts have such mastery of their own energy," the ghost apologised graciously.

Sam blinked in surprise. She had never realised how skilled Danny had trained himself to be. But he was obviously surprising the Evaluator with his ability. But she could also see that Danny was getting worried that he seemed to be ticking all this ghost's boxes on what a good king would be. But perhaps the most surprising thing was that there was clearly more going on than could be seen. She suddenly noticed that Danielle wasn't sitting down anymore. She looked tense herself now. She was watching the Evaluator closely with the slightest sparks of green energy in her palms, clearly ready to fire a ghost ray any minute. Sam leant forward and tapped Danielle gently.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"Not sure. Just felt a pulse of power in the room when that old ghost touched Danny," the female halfa answered.

Danny twisted himself away from the ice wall and the Evaluator. He took a decisive step away and took a deep breath. He then fixed an angry glare on the elderly ghost.

"I don't want to be king. All I want to do is stop Pariah Dark. That's it. No coronation. No ruling the Ghost Zone. And definitely not a temperamental crown," Danny informed the room firmly. The Evaluator surveyed the halfa.

"But… the Ghost Zone needs a king and the crown has chosen you. I'm only here to ensure everything will flow smoothly," the aged ghost retorted.

"Needs a king? There hasn't been one since Pariah Dark right?" Danny pointed out.

"Great One, the Ghost Zone wasn't always so… fragmented. It used to be connected. But after Pariah Dark was overthrown, the Zone dissolved into chaos. Ghosts were forced to band together for their own protection. Realms and kingdoms were forged without right. Many didn't even contact the Evaluator before appointing a king or figurehead. We at the Far Frozen did. But the kingdom of Aragon didn't, among others," Frostbite explained.

"Why wasn't a new king appointed then?" Danny challenged.

"Because there wasn't one suitable. The previous king was overthrown in a coup with no distinct leader or victor. As such they all had equal right. Ghost laws state that should a ghost overthrow a ruler, they are entitled to claim that throne. That was what happened with Aragon and Dora. Dora overthrew her brother and claimed the throne. However should the previous monarch survive, they can take back the throne if they claim it first or defeat the usurper. It ensures strong leadership," the Evaluator answered.

"Then why didn't Vlad search for the crown? He was the one to lock the Sarcophagus, not me," Danny asked, hiding his genuine curiosity and concern with haughtiness.

"Ah, that makes him more a jailer than a soldier. You were the one to subdue Pariah Dark, therefore you are the victor. Laws don't take into account the percentage a ghost contributes to a fight or incarceration, only who delivers the final blow. Before, a number of blows combined defeated Pariah Dark, meaning they were all entitled and yet none were as there was no clear victor," the Evaluator replied.

"You said something about the crown choosing Danny?" Dumbledore recalled. The ghost nodded.

"Many years ago, the Ghost Writer wrote a story based on the crown. The story of King Arthur and Excalibur. The original story has been altered so many times that it no longer exists anywhere but the Ghost Writer's library. But most versions had retained the inspiration. A sword destined to identify the next king of England when pulled out of a stone. Many tried but only one succeed, a young boy named Arthur. The crown is similar. It must chose the next ruler. It takes into consideration many things. Legal right to claim the throne. Power. To a certain degree, personality. The ruler must be compatible with the crown and vice versa. Once chosen, the crown will not deviate," the Evaluator recounted. Danny blinked in shock before shaking his head.

"Don't I get a say? I'm not even a full ghost! How can I be the ghost king if I'm only half ghost," Danny argued.

"It shouldn't be an issue. Once you have ghost energy to combine with the crown, you are eligible to be chosen," the ghost answered.

"Woah! Combine!? Nuh-uh. I'm not doing that," Danny shouted sternly.

"It's nothing to fear Danny Phantom. It is merely the act of claiming the throne," the ghost soothed with a confused frown.

"Why wasn't there a king after Pariah Dark? I get the crown chooses. But it would have had a choice of ghosts with a claim," Tucker inquired seeing that Danny was getting overwhelmed.

"The crown showed no preference for any who took part in the coup. In an attempt to encourage the crown to choose one of them, the group of ghosts fought amongst each other until only one remained, no longer fit enough to rule," the Evaluator informed them sadly.

"See! That crown is nothing but trouble," Danny retorted with a scowl at the crown sitting innocently on the chair.

"The crown was not responsible for that. What happened only served to prove that none of the ghosts involved in the coup were suitable," the ghost quickly defended.

 **What do you guys think? Doesn't look like Danny's gonna have a choice.**

 **Any ideas what's going on in Amity Park? And what about Vlad and Jared?**

 **Also, any guesses on how Danny's going to propose to Sam?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **I have put up a poll on my website for the next fanfic I'll be posting once this fanfic is finished. Make sure to have your say. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

The Evaluator confirmed that everything was in order for Danny to be crowned king. Then the ghost had picked up the crown and forced it into Danny's hands.

"Make your peace with this news Danny Phantom. It is the only way to proceed," the ghost ordered, clearly saying he had no choice but to say yes, the only thing Danny controlled was when he agreed. The moment the crown was in contact with Danny's energy, it slammed into his barrier and almost seemed to scream angrily at him. He winced and the Evaluator smirked.

"It's nothing more than you deserve. Respect the crown and it will respect you," the ghost remarked, confusing everyone but Danny.

"I'll respect it when it stops being a brat!" Danny hissed. The elderly ghost sighed and left with Frostbite.

Danny glared at the crown.

"I told you to apologise," Danielle teased nervously. Danny scowled at her.

"This isn't funny," he snapped, harsher than intended. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at the crown and frustrated and scared of the situation. Sam edged closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here for you," she muttered. Danny sighed and let go of his anger, trying to ignore the angry constant prodding of the crown's energy that only he was aware of.

"I know. But… this is too much. I don't want this," Danny mumbled with an almost defeated tone. Sam gently pulled his hand away from the crown, feeling its warmth only for a fraction of a second.

"Danny, remember when you first got your powers? You were scared then too. Terrified. But you learned to adapt. I know you're afraid of losing control, but trust yourself. You're not a stupid little kid with more power than he could hope to have. You're not the stressed out student with an addiction. You're the most responsible and caring guy I've ever met. If you can't stop this, embrace it and use it for the good of everyone. Just like when you were fourteen," Sam encouraged warmly. She gasped as she felt the slightest sensation of warmth over her hand. She knew it wasn't Danny. He always felt cold in his ghost form and he hadn't changed back to human in hours. She looked away from his troubled glowing eyes to see the crown's flames stretching to caress her hand. Danny followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"I swear this thing is bi-polar," he muttered to himself before grunting in pain. However the gentle stroke of the crown's green flames didn't falter against Sam's skin.

"Are you alright?" Maddie called with concern. Danny nodded stiffly.

"Maybe you should stop insulting it," Tucker suggested. Danny scowled at him. Sam carefully moved her hand out of reach of the crown.

"I'm sorry but that just feels wrong. It's too… intimate," she whispered warily.

"Welcome to my world," Danny grumbled.

"What?" she questioned.

"I get that a lot. At least when it's not angry at me. And er… not just in my hand," Danny elaborated with the slightest tinge of green on his cheeks as he blushed. Sam frowned in confusion before she glared protectively at the crown. Danny was her boyfriend and this ghost relic was… caressing him? She was starting to see why the crown unnerved him.

Danny turned to the crown and considered it, ignoring the angry pokes against his energy barrier. It was starting to annoy him. Sam was right. He didn't have a choice so maybe he should just make the most of the bad situation. Claiming the crown would prevent Pariah Dark getting it. He'd be better able to protect everyone. The only thing that stopped Danny was the potential responsibility being king would thrust on his shoulders. Would he have to move to the Ghost Zone? Would he have to do human king stuff like settle issues, pass laws and go to special events? Every movie or book he'd ever read about kings, they were always super busy and miserable. Danny huffed in annoyance and let a little of his energy go. He was sick of the crown hitting his energy barrier in a tantrum. The crown seemed to sniff the energy and carefully nibble at it. Almost like it sensed it was a peace offering but wasn't sure if it wanted it. The crown then nervously caressed him, almost like it was confused.

Danny looked up and saw everyone giving him weird looks.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you talking to the crown?" Danielle ventured. Danny gave a short laugh.

"No. I'm just thinking. It's not really able to talk, not to me. It's more feelings than words," Danny explained with an awkward shrug. He was almost embarrassed to explain what the crown did to him. It didn't feel physical. It wasn't like the crown could invisibly feel his body. It was pure energy. But the energy portrayed feelings or intentions. A poke told him the crown was upset. A caress was the crown simply saying it was there, trying to convince him to combine energy with it. But either way, it was intimate. There was no way around that. Danny glanced at the crown as its nervous caressing became more confident. The others saw the crown's aura grow and try and envelop Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and pushed it back.

"I thought it was angry at you," Sam pointed out confused.

"Yeah. I got annoyed and gave it a little energy. It's not angry now," Danny admitted.

"So, you apologised?" Danielle asked uncertainly. Danny bit his lip before shrugging.

"Not sure. I still say it's a brat," Danny replied and glanced at the crown when it gave him a playful shove.

"And bi-polar," Danny added. The crown gave him another shove, a little harder, but not angry yet. More annoyed.

"It's letting you get away with saying that?" Steven inquired with surprise. Danny smirked.

"Not exactly. It is reacting to what I'm saying but I don't think it's angry… yet," Danny replied. Everyone gave him a confused and bewildered look.

Danny sighed and considered the crown again as he returned his thoughts to becoming king. There was so much he didn't know. He had always considered himself human first, ghost second. He lived in the Real World. He stayed in his human form for the most part. His ghost form was more like a uniform than a part of himself in that respect. When he thought of dying, he never thought of it as fading like ghosts, but losing consciousness permanently like humans. How could a human lead ghosts?

He sometimes feared his ghostly side. It was his ghost side that ultimately turned evil. His ghost side was what gave him power and led to his addiction a few years ago. To become king, he knew it wasn't just accepting the title and a sentient crown that acted like a needy girlfriend. He had to accept his ghost side. Fully. It wouldn't just be his uniform. It would be his life from that moment on. He always struggled with balancing his life as Fenton and his job as Phantom. It was a hard balance to find. Usually Fenton's life was reduced to menial things like surviving rather than social life and hobbies. Since leaving high school that had changed. There were other ghost hunters around to pick up the slack if he took a couple of hours off.

Danny sighed.

"Anyone know where Frostbite and the Evaluator went?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"Are you going through with it then?" Harry asked. Danny bit his lip.

"Guess I have no choice. But I don't want to agree without knowing what I'm getting myself into. I don't even know what a ghost king has to do," Danny replied. The crown gave him a surge of warmth, clearly pleased. Everyone blinked and glanced at each other in surprise. Neither did they. Danny scanned their faces but saw that none of them had any answers. He sighed again and left the throne room to search for the two ghosts in question.

It didn't take long to find them. Frostbite was giving the Evaluator a casual tour of the village.

"Frostbite!" Danny called. He didn't know how to call the elderly ghost. He knew his name was the Evaluator, but that felt like more of a title to Danny. He was still wary of the ghost anyway after he affected Danny's energy so severely. Both ghosts stopped and turned to Danny. He shifted awkwardly before striding over to them.

"Not that I agree or anything, but what does a ghost king do anyway?" Danny inquired carefully. He was half afraid that the moment he said yes, that would be it.

"The king must be there for his people. What that means, is for you to decide," the Evaluator answered cryptically. Danny scowled at the unhelpful reply.

"No. I don't want riddles. I want to know what would be expected. Will I have to live in the Ghost Zone? Will I have to resolve issues between ghosts? What will happen if I agree?" Danny pressed firmly, he wanted a definite answer. The Evaluator smiled.

"You are giving this serious thought I see. But it is truly your choice Danny Phantom. There have been many kings in the past. Some were casual, they lived among their people as equals only stepping into their role to ease tense situations. Some were strict. Making laws and ensuring they were kept. Pariah Dark was a tyrant. Using violence to enforce excessive laws unjustly. Anyone to oppose or question him was destroyed. As king, it is your choice on how you rule. There are no expectations. If you wish to stay in the Real World, you may. Only ensure that you have a link to your kingdom available for use by yourself and others in case an issue arises," the Evaluator advised.

Danny bit his lip.

"So, if I wanted I could live in the Real World and just check in with the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked. Both ghosts nodded. Danny gave a small sigh of relief. He wasn't going to be forced into a role. He would be able to act how he saw fit.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts Great One," Frostbite offered. Danny gave a mute nod and watched them go. He began to walk himself and found the cave Frostbite made into a shrine to him. Danny scanned the carvings and ran a hand over the one clearly depicting him pushing Pariah Dark into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"Who knew that would come back to affect me all these years later," he muttered. The crown's energy gave him a soft caress. He glanced at it.

He sighed and sat down underneath the carving and put the crown down beside him.

"Becoming king is a huge change. Almost as big as getting my powers," he mumbled and ran a hand through his white hair. He scoffed.

"That took me a long time to get used to. But I'm not going to have that time if I go through with this. I'm going to have to accept it straight away and face Pariah Dark," Danny mused. He glanced at the crown.

"Do I tell the I.G.A. and Amity Park? Will I have to inform the ghosts? Will I have to change my name?" Danny questioned. The crown flickered innocently beside him. He shook his head slightly and softly dropped his head against the cave wall behind him.

"Being king, I could do a lot of good. I could make laws to protect the living. I could work with both the magical and non-magical governments to achieve an understanding and peace between our worlds. But… will this affected my human half? I'm still hoping to get into the space programme. But if I add this responsibility, will I have the time to invest in a job there? Accepting the throne, will I have to give up on my dream once and for all?" Danny whispered to himself. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I guess I was kidding myself anyway. That dream died the moment I stepped into that portal. After that, I'm not even entirely human. I probably wouldn't pass a physical exam. I shouldn't have gotten into college with my grades from high school. Maybe, it's time to grow up and accept this properly," Danny muttered thoughtfully. He looked down to his gloved hands.

"I've always considered myself half-ghost. But from a ghost's perspective, I'm half-human. Halfa. I need to decide what that means to me. Half a what? Because I can't be a _ghost_ king and consider myself human first," Danny told the empty cave.

 **Any ideas on what Danny will do?**

 **A lot of deep thoughts there too. Danny is giving this a lot of serious thought.**

 **Don't worry, we'll learn what has happened to Vlad and Jared soon. But what do you guys think has happened?**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my website and cast your vote in the poll. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Danny sat in silent thought for almost an hour. He had come to a decision. Not an easy one either. He would accept the crown and after Pariah Dark was dealt with, he'd stay in the Ghost Zone with Frostbite for a month. He'd never spent excessive periods of time in the Ghost Zone before. To be king, he will need to understand his people. Something he can't do without experiencing what their afterlife is like for himself. Steven could handle the I.G.A. and his family could handle Amity Park. It was made even harder as it meant he had to postpone his proposal to Sam even longer than he had initially intended.

He picked up the crown. It immediately began to caress him with almost excitement. The longer Danny interacted with it, the easier it was to read its intentions.

"Let's get this over with. I haven't even thought of how I'm going to take down Pariah Dark yet," Danny muttered with a sigh. He trudged out of the cave and made his way across the village back to Frostbite's throne room. He had a feeling everyone, including Frostbite and the Evaluator would be waiting for him there. He entered the icy room.

"Thank goodness, I was getting worried," Sam breathed and rushed over to him. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay Sam," he muttered. Sam gave him a quick look, obviously checking for any deceit or masked pain.

"You and the crown… alright now?" Danielle inquired slowly, uncertainly. Danny shrugged. He thought they were. He quickly mentally rolled his eyes. This was too weird. Even for him. But he was starting to understand that the crown wasn't just a crown. It acted like a young child, unable to articulate itself but had opinions and feelings. At first it had been desperate for him to interact with it, almost like it had been starved of attention, but now it was a lot calmer and easier to handle.

"You have come to a decision," the Evaluator stated confidently. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I have. Seeing as I don't have a choice, why fight it?" Danny informed them. He wasn't excited about becoming king. He doubted he'd ever be. But he saw it as his burden to bear now. He'd accepted it. Sam pulled his hand into hers and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I'm here for you," she whispered. Danny gave her a grateful smile.

"So… how does this work?" Danny asked after taking a deep steadying breath.

"You must allow the crown to combine its energy with yours. The actual coronation can wait for now," the Evaluator decided. Danny nodded before giving the crown a scowl.

"When I do, what happens?" he inquired, he wanted to be prepared.

"There are many descriptions. Most describe a feeling of strength and power rush through them," the Evaluator offered.

"Will the crown's opinions or feelings influence me?" Danny asked, turning to the elderly ghost.

"It shouldn't. It will be like, I believe, a second conscience. Or an advisor," the ghost replied calmly. Danny nodded slowly and turned back to the crown. A rush of power and strength. Sounded like charging himself to be honest. And that frightened him.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Danny considered what he was about to do. He'd accepted this burden and role now. But could he go through with it? He weakened his barrier as much as he dared. The crown seemed to sense it and enveloped him in its fiery aura, forcing Sam to take a step back. However everyone could see the hesitation on Danny's face.

Danny however didn't acknowledge his audience. It was almost like he was in his own world. Him and the crown. The energy from the crown caressed the barrier, never pushing or forcing itself on him. It clearly wanted him to make the decision. It was excited, nervous and happy all at once. It wanted him. But it respected his choice. Danny bit his lip and weakened his barrier between their energies more still. He was the polar opposite of the crown. Terrified, worried, dreading what was to come. Danny let a little of his energy escape. The crown reverently accepted the energy. No longer desperate or nervous. The crown was ready. Danny shut his eyes and dropped his barrier.

The aura around him brightened and became a dark green with a little blue mixed in. The three energies were combining. Two ghost and one ice energy. Danny no longer saw or sensed anything around him. He felt grounded while floating. Warmth and yet cold. His human heart thudded excitedly in his chest while his ghost core fluttered with the influx of energy. It was more than absorbing energy. The energy he used to absorb felt dead compared to this. Everything spun and yet was still. As the aura faded, the energies accepting each other, those dizzying feelings eased. He felt exhausted and energised. Like he drank a truck load of coffee after running a marathon. Once the energies settled, he could feel the crown in his hands again. Different this time. It felt… part of him now. Its feelings and intentions whispered in the back of his mind. Reassuring him, calming him, soothing him. He felt powerful, but not different to before combining with the crown. He didn't feel invincible like he did when he overcharged himself. He didn't feel focused or blissful. He just felt stronger.

He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone watching him with anticipation. His family watched him with concern as well. He knew why. He'd accepted energy that wasn't his own into himself. They feared it was like being charged or overshadowed. But it was nothing like that. It was completely different, unique. Unexplainable.

"Danny?" Sam called to him carefully, standing beside him but wary in case he became violent.

"Wow, that was different," he commented, his normal echoing voice was stronger and vibrated with power.

"You're alright?" Maddie inquired nervously. Danny nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed confidently. He glanced at the Evaluator.

"You didn't describe it very well," he informed the ghost. The Evaluator smirked.

"I apologise my king," the ghost replied with a gracious bow. Danny blinked and scowled.

"Ugh, dunno about that," he muttered with distaste.

Frostbite then bowed to Danny as well.

"My king," he repeated. Danny shook his head.

"No. Don't call me that," Danny retorted. Frostbite lifted his head.

"Great One, you are now king. The coronation is but a formal event to make things official," Frostbite replied. Danny huffed in annoyance but decided to not argue further. The crown seemed to chuckle and gave him an amused caress of reassurance. Sam put a tentative hand on his arm.

"Are you feeling any of those… things you told me about?" she asked carefully. He turned to her before smiling and shook his head.

"No. I feel normal. A bit stronger but not anything like when I charge myself," Danny answered evenly.

Danny looked at the crown and hummed in thought.

"Do I have to wear the crown now?" he asked, starting to think of how to approach Pariah Dark. Should he go in and announce who he now was and throw his weight around, or should he keep it to himself to use later if necessary?

"No, now the crown is connected to you, you are king. However if another ghost steals the crown and coerces it into combining with them, they will be crowned as well," the Evaluator explained. Danny nodded. He motioned for Danielle to come closer. She obeyed and he placed the crown in her hands. There was a stab of sadness from the crown and his strength reduced, not back to normal levels but considerably.

Danielle considered the crown herself.

"It feels strange," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tucker prompted.

"It feels… at peace but it also feels like it belongs to someone. Holding it feels like an honour. But it also feels… kind and… a little like Danny," she muttered with a thoughtful frown. Everyone glanced at Danny but he was too deep in thought to pay attention to the others. He was coming up with a plan. With a smile he scanned the people with him.

"Frostbite, I'll be back once I've taken care of Pariah Dark. Evaluator, how does the crown work right now?" Danny decided, taking the crown back from Danielle calmly. The Evaluator and Frostbite gave him a bow and the snow ghost left.

"The crown is yours. I'm sure you understand its intentions more than myself right now," the ghost remarked. Danny nodded, feeling the crown's happiness to be back with him.

"Are there laws or guidelines I must follow?" Danny encouraged. The elderly ghost shook his head. Danny considered the crown.

"Alright then. Thanks," Danny dismissed the ghost. The Evaluator gave a bow before exiting.

Danny turned to the others.

"I think I have a plan for dealing with Pariah Dark. To start with, I don't want it to be obvious who I am," Danny began.

"Dude, they know who you are," Tucker commented.

"No. They know who I was. Tuck the crown doesn't just give me a title," Danny replied knowingly. Everyone blinked in surprise.

"So, Dani at first, you're going to protect the crown. I don't know if Pariah will be able to sense it reacting to me or not so I want to put some distance between us. Steven, make contact with the I.G.A. Harry and Dumbledore, go with him. Co-ordinate the witches and wizards. I trust you know what to do. Call the rest if you must. Tucker, get to Fenton Works and utilise the ghost shield and hack the tech in the town to contact the citizens. Sam and mom, co-ordinate the Ghostkateers. I'll go after Nocturne and Undergrowth first, then Pariah Dark. Pariah won't attack when he has foot soldiers," Danny delegated.

"Then what?" Danielle encouraged. Danny shrugged.

"Make it up as we go. The crown is their prize. So don't make a stand, keep moving. The others will protect you as much as possible," Danny replied giving the others a meaningful glance. Sam laughed.

"Not the master plan I was expecting," she chuckled. Danny smirked.

"Vlad's better. If you see Vlad, react accordingly. Catch him up if you can," Danny added. The plan made, they returned to the Spectre Speeder, Danny and Danielle flying outside. Danny had already given the crown to Danielle for safe keeping, much to the crown's displeasure.

 **Yeah, Danny agreed. I think we all knew he would but what about what he plans to do after Pariah Dark is beaten?**

 **Also, next chapter, Danny finally returns to Amity Park. So last chance for any predictions. What will they find? What happened to Vlad? What happened to Jared? What has Pariah Dark got planned? And what about Nocturne and Undergrowth?**

 **The climax is on the way. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **And lastly, don't forget to vote in the poll for the next fanfic. There's no clear winner yet. There's a link in my bio. Check it out! (it's under sneak peaks)**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

They emerged from the ghost portal in Fenton Works, the wireless switch in the Speeder coming in handy. Tucker ran up to the Ops centre to follow his part of the plan. Danny scanned the lab and frowned. It looked like a bad battle had taken place there.

"Stick to the plan as much as possible. Arm yourselves here. Be careful," Danny ordered, giving Sam a meaningful look. Sam smiled and nodded calmly. Danny and Danielle phased out of the building, not sparing the destroyed living room a glance. The town was a warzone. Danny looked up and scowled. A large green dome kept the town captive. The streets were scattered with badly parked cars and people running from sleepwalkers and mind vines. The streets were also littered with plants. Danielle glanced at Danny.

"Do you want to change the plan?" Danielle asked nervously. Danny shook his head.

"This is why I wasn't specific. I didn't know what to expect. Warn the others. I had hoped that Vlad would have weakened Nocturne more than he obviously did. I wasn't expecting a shield keeping everyone here either," Danny replied. Danielle nodded.

"I'm going ahead though. Keep that crown safe. We cannot let Pariah get it," Danny concluded before flying off. Danielle bit her lip and phased back inside to warn the others.

Danny turned himself invisible. He felt a slight pang of sadness as he put distance between himself and the crown.

"Calm down, it's just for a bit," Danny muttered to himself, doubting that the crown would hear him. Surprisingly the crown's sadness reduced a little. He smirked and chuckled.

"Just like a little kid," he mumbled and scanned the ground below himself. With a deep breath, he pushed the crown's feelings to the back of his mind and focused on his task. He was searching for Nocturne or Undergrowth. Hopefully they wouldn't be together. He knew he could probably take them both now in a fair fight, but he knew he would be compromised and would probably get hit and possibly hurt.

He smirked as he spotted Undergrowth as his ghost sense triggered. He phased underground and found his roots. He tapped into his ice energy and froze his roots.

"What!?" Undergrowth shouted in horrified confusion. Danny then phased up and revealed himself.

"That's for stealing the Skeleton key," he growled.

"Ghost boy! You will pay for that!" Undergrowth yelled. Danny smirked. The plant ghost wasn't aware of Danny's new title. That was good. Danny raised a cocky eyebrow and blasted the ghost in the chest.

"That was for my ankle," he added. Danny grinned as the plant ghost stumbled back into a building behind him. He jumped into the air as thick branches charged at him in retaliation. Danny quickly realised he was a few blocks away from Sam's house and he had forgotten his thermos. There was one at Sam's.

Danny flew at top speed, much faster than before becoming king he noticed happily, to the house. He phased inside and grabbed the thermos. He doubled back on himself and charged at Undergrowth who had recovered from his blast to the chest. Danny duplicated with ease and sent his copy after the branches lunging at the original. Danny then attacked Undergrowth using his ice energy mostly. Within minutes Danny subdued the ghost and sucked it into the thermos. The vines around the town withered and died, becoming brittle enough to break with ease.

Danielle clutched the crown close to herself and flew alongside Maddie and Sam, both armed and ready. The crown was warm and flickered wildly with excitement. Suddenly the vines chasing them and covering the street withered.

"Danny must have stopped Undergrowth," Maddie commented with a small smile. The crown calmed. Danielle gasped.

"The crown is still reacting to Danny," she realised.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I think it was excited when Danny was fighting Undergrowth. It's stopped now," Danielle explained with wide eyes. The two other women stared at the crown in shock.

"Maybe it'll be able to tell us if he's in trouble," Sam muttered hopefully.

"Or tell him if we are," Maddie added.

They all glanced at each other and gave quick reassuring smiles. They continued through the streets searching for anyone to talk to. Eventually they spotted someone they all knew. Betty Sommers.

"Betty!?" Maddie shouted to her. The younger woman turned to Maddie and gasped and grinned happily.

"Mrs Fenton! Where have you been? We looked at Fenton Works but it looked like a warzone," Betty greeted worriedly. Betty's slim, fair face was smudged with soot and dirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail which had started to come lose. Her clothes were torn, her Ghostkateer jacket was almost unrecognisable with the burn marks and tears across it.

"You look like you've been through one," Sam remarked with concern. Betty turned to Sam and smiled.

"Sam! So glad to see you're safe. And Danielle! What is that in your hands?" Betty replied with a curious frown.

Danielle bit her lip, wondering how much to say.

"It's the Crown of Fire. It's what Pariah Dark wants," Danielle answered softly. Betty's eyes widened.

"How did you find- you know what… doesn't matter. We have to get that to him," Betty retorted. The three members of team Phantom stared at the head of the Ghostkateers.

"No, we can't. If Pariah Dark gets it, that's the end. He'll be nearly unstoppable. We have to make sure that ghost doesn't get the crown," Sam informed the blonde woman sharply.

"But… he has my team. He's threatening to kill them all unless we hand over the crown by sunset today. The crown or Phantom. We tried to stop that ghost. It's too powerful. Please! My brother is there too," Betty explained with tears in her eyes. Danielle gasped.

"Listen, Danny Phantom is here now. He will save everyone. Join us to protect the crown," Danielle urged. Betty sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"He can beat Pariah Dark?" Betty inquired.

"He did before. And he's a lot stronger now," Sam confirmed. Betty took a deep breath and nodded, setting her jaw.

A nearby shop window display of televisions suddenly changed channels. It had been stuck on static before but now it showed Tucker's face.

"Finally! People of Amity Park, Fenton Works has its ghost shield up now. You're all welcome to take refuge here. I'm Tucker Foley, under orders from Danny Phantom. So any ghosts listening in, he's back and better than ever," Tucker announced with a confident grin.

"What does that mean?" Betty asked.

"This wasn't Pariah Dark's first stop. They ambushed Phantom last week, that's why he's been missing. He was injured but we found him and treated his injuries," Maddie elaborated. Betty scowled.

"How can we expect Phantom to win then?" Betty challenged.

"Look around! He's already beaten Undergrowth. He'll be looking for Nocturne next," Danielle growled defensively.

She gasped as her ghost sense triggered. They all shifted into defensive positions and scanned the area.

"Then perhaps I will be able to deliver both to my liege together and earn favour," a smug voice echoed across the street. Danielle spun around and spotted Nocturne standing a few feet away with a grin, eying the crown hungrily. She tightened her grip on the crown in her hands.

"Dream on!" she shouted angrily. The ghost of sleep chuckled.

"Now now, no need to play the hero. Hand over the crown and I won't hurt you," Nocturne taunted. Danielle gritted her teeth and held the crown closer to herself.

"Ah well, Sleepwalkers, form!" Nocturne boomed and twenty green ghosts with sown eyes appeared around the four women. Sam and Maddie pulled out their anti-ghost weapons and stepped closer to the female halfa.

Danny scanned the town below him invisibly with the thermos safely clipped to his belt. His ghostly tail whipped through the air with ease and with a touch of pride saw the numerous branches across the town break apart and wither in the summer sun, despite the slight green tinge from the shield above. He frowned. At the back of his mind, the part he'd pushed the crown to, he felt fear. He froze. The crown was in danger. He knew it. And that meant Danielle and probably Sam and his mother were too. He shut his eyes and focused on that feeling. With a scowl he tried to locate the crown. His eyes snapped open and he felt a vague feeling of needing to turn around. Following those vague influencing directions he found Nocturne with a small army of Sleepwalkers encircling Danielle, Sam, Maddie and Betty Sommers.

Danny knew that Danielle wouldn't leave the living women behind while they were in danger. Danny scowled as he saw that Betty hadn't even grabbed a weapon. So that meant either she didn't have one or she wasn't willing to fight. Danny dove down towards them and turned himself visible. Danielle blinked as the crown warmed up slightly and its flames flickered a little stronger. She chanced glancing up and saw Danny charging straight for Nocturne. The female halfa grinned. They were right. The crown and Danny were connected. They knew if the other was in danger. Danny barrelled into the ghost of sleep and Nocturne was thrown into the theatre nearby, causing the archway on the front to collapse. Danny then turned and charged his hands with ghost energy. With an angry snarl, he shot each Sleepwalker with absolute precision causing the ghosts to vanish, defeated.

He flew over to the four women.

"Nocturne won't be down for long. Betty, do you have a weapon? I can charge it for you if you need me to," Danny offered. The Ghostkateer blinked before fishing out her blaster which was low on battery. Danny snapped the power unit open and took out the power units. He charged his hand with ghost energy and glanced back at Nocturne who hadn't recovered yet.

"Aren't you draining yourself?" Danielle interjected worriedly.

"It won't make a difference to me. I have enough," Danny assured them, surprised himself by how little the act of charging was affecting him. The rubble started to shift and Danny slipped the power units back into the gun and clipped the panel back in place before returning it to the blonde woman.

"Protect the crown," he ordered before turning to face Nocturne as he got up out of the rubble. The four women backed off to give Danny the room to fight.

Danny felt the crown's joy at him being near. He smirked.

"Wonder how much extra energy I have now," he muttered. In response the crown pulsed in the back of his mind, flushing energy through him. His smirk grew.

"And this is without wearing you," he commented, feeling a slight amused agreement from the crown.

"This should be cake then," he chuckled softly as Nocturne turned to him and glared angrily.

"Hand over the crown!" Nocturne ordered. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What? And miss out on this quality time with the ghost that's responsible for _locking me up_ for a week," Danny retorted sharply. Nocturne faltered.

"You… sound different," Nocturne remarked slowly. Danny pretended to examine his hand causally in answer. He wasn't going to deny it or explain why his voice was different. Not yet at least.

"No matter. My liege wishes to recapture you and reclaim the crown. I will ensure that will happen," Nocturne decided.

"Right. Before that, why did you even let him out? You are a ghost. That means you have to listen to the ghost king," Danny asked.

"Why do you care?" Nocturne growled.

"Because I never got my answer before," Danny retorted. Nocturne rolled his red eyes.

"Why should I answer you?" Nocturne inquired instead.

"Because it's polite," Danny offered teasingly.

"If you must know, we freed Pariah Dark because he's the only one strong enough to put you down!" Nocturne snarled, clearly getting impatient. Danny gave a loud laugh.

"Right, right. But why did you want me out of the way?" Danny pressed. Nocturne growled.

"Because you would stop us from taking what we want," Nocturne revealed angrily.

"See that wasn't so hard to admit," Danny taunted with a smug smirk.

Danny put a hand to his chin, placing his other across his chest to prop up his other arm up. He tapped his chin in fake thought.

"You do know that Pariah wouldn't just sit back while you put the entire Real World to sleep and Undergrowth would prefer to enslave all humans to make a green world instead. What makes you think that working together would work? Your goals interfere with each other," Danny remarked. Nocturne scowled.

"We were going to split up the world into territory. And Pariah Dark has no authority in this world," Nocturne spat. Danny scoffed.

"Didn't stop Pariah taking over this town about ten years ago. And I can't help but notice that you aren't calling Pariah "my liege". You're only pretending to follow him," Danny commented. Nocturne blinked.

"Par- I mean, my liege will be king once the crown is returned to him. For freeing him and earning favour, he will reward me with this world," Nocturne spluttered. Danny nodded slowly.

"Good plan except… this world isn't Pariah's to give. And second, Pariah is too selfish and power-hungry to reward anyone. All you've done is release a tyrant and now you know you can't back out without being destroyed," Danny reprimanded.

Nocturne took an uncertain step back before scowling and snapping his fingers and created a number of Sleepwalkers. Danny rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Not much of a scare tactic Nocturne," Danny taunted. To prove a point, he replicated what the Evaluator did to him. He dropped his energy barrier and pushed his energy out. Danielle gasped as Nocturne flinched and the Sleepwalkers whimpered in fear.

"What?" Sam breathed in alarm.

"That's a lot of power," Danielle whispered in awe. Danny smirked and pulled his energy back into himself with ease. He lunged forward, blasted a number of Sleepwalkers into nothing before anyone could recover.

Danny attacked quickly and with precision. He punched and kicked, blasted and froze without mercy. Within minutes, Nocturne had been thrown to the ground for the third time.

"You're not this strong," the ghost gasped, tired after the fight.

"I am now. I'll deal with you and Undergrowth later," Danny retorted calmly, pulling out his thermos and sucking the ghost inside. Danny relaxed and clipped the thermos to his belt and scanned the destruction.

"This is going to cost the town a small fortune," Danny groaned, knowing that he'd get the blame rather than the ghosts truly responsible.

 **That's Undergrowth and Nocturne dealt with. Next on to Pariah Dark.**

 **But where's Vlad and Jared? Did the I.G.A. get into Amity Park before the ghost dome went up?**

 **Personally I don't think that a ghost as powerful as Nocturne would just allow himself to be stopped by Carnivorous Canyon but I do think it would at least delay the ghost.**

 **Let me Know what you guys think of the story so far and what you think will happen next.**

 **And lastly, don't forget to check out my website and cast your vote in the poll. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Danielle handed Danny the crown.

"So, you're going after Pariah Dark now?" she asked. Danny smirked as the crown sent a wave of joy at being with him again. He quickly sobered though and nodded.

"Yeah. Betty, do you know where he is?" Danny confirmed. Betty glanced at the crown with unease.

"I'm sorry. But that ghost wants you and the crown. If he doesn't get what he wants, he's going to kill a number of hostages. Including my brother," Betty muttered, with a hopeless frown. Danny scowled.

"He's such a coward," he hissed. Betty looked up from her grimy shoes.

"Don't worry Betty. I'll stop that from happening. Did he give a time limit?" Danny assured her. She nodded.

"Sunset," she informed him. Danny looked to the sky.

"Not much time then. My guess half an hour. Where is he?" Danny inquired.

"The park," Betty answered, hope creeping into her voice. Danny nodded and grabbed Sam by the arm.

"Dani, grab Maddie and Betty," Danny called over his shoulder as he took off with his girlfriend.

Once out of earshot, Sam turned to Danny.

"You knew we were in danger because of the crown didn't you?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"I was even able to track it," Danny confirmed. Sam smiled.

"So you and the crown are getting along?" she noted with a note of amusement. Danny chuckled.

"Yeah. I think we get each other more now. I'm getting used to its presence now," Danny replied.

Sam nodded.

"How are you going to face Pariah Dark?" she asked curiously.

"As a king. I'll need everything I've got to fight him. He's strong. And he has hostages. I can't afford to take it easy," Danny answered with conviction, the crown sent a pulse of determined happiness through him.

"And the crown agrees," Danny chuckled. Sam blinked.

"Does this mean I'm dating two people?" she teased. Danny snorted.

"Nah, the crown can just relay feelings to me," Danny replied.

"What does it think of me though?" Sam inquired with genuine curiosity. Danny glanced at her before turning to the crown in his other hand.

"Well, what do you think?" he prompted. The crown gave a noncommittal feeling but it seemed to lean positively.

"Not sure I think. But it doesn't dislike you. I think it's trying to be diplomatic," Danny told his girlfriend. Sam blinked in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't actually expect an answer," she muttered. Danny smirked.

"Oh, it's very forward with how it feels Sam. Especially when it's upset," Danny retorted. Sam glanced at the crown. She shuddered. Danny felt her shiver.

"Sam, it's nothing to worry about. Trust me," Danny assured her.

Danny landed at the park entrance and a few minutes later Danielle landed beside him with Maddie and Betty.

"Betty, whereabouts in the park is Pariah?" Danny asked. Betty nodded into the park.

"Pretty close to the centre," she replied. Danny nodded slowly.

"Dani, do a quick sweep of the park. Stay invisible and high up to avoid detection," Danny commanded. Danielle gave a small mocking salute before jumping into the air. Danny turned to Betty.

"How many hostages?" Danny inquired.

"Seventeen at the last count. Most are Ghostkateers or family of members. Also, your ghost friend is there I think. He got beaten up pretty badly the other day. It was a massive fight. A lot of damages. Then Pariah Dark sent his two lackeys into the town to search for you and the crown. The shield around the town went up yesterday morning. Not many got out of town before that happened. The plant ghost took a lot of captives," Betty reported worriedly. Danny nodded.

"The captives Undergrowth took and the people Nocturne put to sleep should be released by now. Maddie, Sam, follow Betty and get those hostages out of there as quickly as possible. If er those extra friends of mine are around, get them involved. Can always oblivate them," Danny delegated easily, very accustomed to calling his mother by her first name when Phantom.

Danielle returned moments later.

"Plasmius is separate from the humans. Pariah Dark looks impatient. And er… was I disrespectful earlier?" Danielle informed them. Danny shook his head.

"Doesn't bother me. Thanks Dani. You're in charge of getting Plasmius out of there," Danny replied. Danielle nodded dutifully. They stepped inside the park and split up. Danielle branched off towards the left, the three human women went right and Danny strode with purpose straight forwards.

"I think it's time for some pay back. Let's test how much stronger you make me," Danny mumbled to the crown and took a deep breath.

The sun was starting to kiss the horizon when Danny spotted Pariah Dark, Vlad and the human hostages. Vlad looked up weakly. He was in bad shape but managing to keep his ghost form. Probably as bad as Danny himself had been after Pariah locked him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. The blue skinned halfa had a black eye, swollen temple, split lip, a broken nose with dried ectoplasm still on his face from a nose bleed. His white suit was ripped and stained with dirt and ectoplasm. Vlad tried to warn Danny off. Danny ignored Vlad and instead continued forward. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I hear you're looking for me!" he called to the taller ghost. The green mane whipped around as Pariah Dark spun around to face him.

"Child," the ghost boomed.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Danny retorted with clear annoyance. The ghost grinned.

"All who are beneath me are children in my eyes," the previous king bellowed with a cruel chuckle.

Pariah Dark grinned as he spotted the Crown of Fire.

"Now, return the crown to its rightful owner," Pariah Dark ordered sternly. Danny scoffed loudly.

"You're not its rightful owner Pariah. You're a tyrant," Danny retorted. Pariah Dark's face darkened.

"Don't test me boy! I will kill you and these prisoners," Pariah Dark threatened, not seeing Danielle edging closer to Vlad and Sam, Maddie and Betty hiding in a clump of nearby trees. Danny smirked.

"Oh, really? I seem to remember I was the one to kick your butt last time," Danny taunted.

"Daniel," Vlad wheezed in warning. Danny glanced at the older halfa and gave Vlad a confident smile.

Danny took a deep breath before placing the crown on his head and puffing his chest out with authority.

"I'm giving you this one last chance Pariah. As _your_ king, back off and surrender!" Danny commanded. Everyone stared at Danny in shock, Vlad didn't even notice Danielle reach him and begin to untie the ghostly bindings conjured by Pariah Dark. Then Pariah threw back his head and gave a loud bark of laughter.

"Don't make me laugh child! Becoming king isn't just donning the crown," Pariah retorted.

"I know. The crown must choose you and you must combine energies with it. Which I have done, overseen by the Evaluator," Danny replied calmly. Pariah Dark blinked in surprise before gritting his teeth.

"A weakling like you cannot hope to rule the Ghost Zone much less command me!" Pariah Dark growled. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Weakling?" he questioned with a bite. He lowered his barrier and pulsed his energy outward harshly. Everyone gasped at the wave of power, including the living. Sam and Maddie paused before returning to untying the hostages with Betty, finally sensing for themselves what Danielle had been feeling. Vlad recovered quickly and took advantage of the surge in energy and absorbed some of the energy out of the air into himself. He instantly felt energised. His agony was numbed and he was able to struggle to his feet with Danielle's aid.

Danny pulled in his energy, he blinked as he noticed that he was missing some and glanced at Vlad. He inclined his head as he caught the injured halfa's eye. He understood what happened. The crown however wasn't happy. It sent a surge of anger through Danny.

"Relax, he needed it," Danny muttered under his breath. The crown almost seemed to huff in annoyance before returning to its previous determined buzz in the back of Danny's mind. Danny turned to Pariah Dark and waited for the larger ghost to react.

"Impressive, but I will defeat you and reclaim what is mine," Pariah Dark retorted with venom. Danny raised an eyebrow before shifting into a ready position.

"Just try it," Danny growled.

Without any further warning, both ghosts charged forwards and clashed with a brilliant explosion of green ghost energy. Vlad shielded his eyes and glanced down at his creation.

"Is Daniel truly the ghost king?" Vlad inquired. Danielle paused before nodding and pulling Vlad towards some shelter behind some bushes.

"Yeah, he's king but the coronation hasn't happened yet," Danielle confirmed. Vlad flinched as there was another explosion of energy.

"How on earth did that happen?!" Vlad demanded.

"Long story," Danielle retorted and crouched behind a large bush and peered through the foliage to see how the others were faring.

Betty clutched her brother in relief. Maddie glanced up at her son as he blasted Pariah Dark with a powerful ghost ray. She bit her lip worriedly before turning back to the young teenage girl she was untying, she was a new recruit. Sam helped a middle-aged man to his feet and pointed towards the trees nearby. She then turned to the next hostage. Within a few minutes the hostages were untied and hiding behind a clump of trees watching the intense ghost fight.

Danny floated back, panting slightly.

"This isn't going to work. Going like this, all we're gonna do is tire each other," Danny muttered before glancing up.

"And everyone is in danger. I need to get rid of that shield," Danny added to himself. The crown sent a gentle rush of agreement through him, more to say it was going along with him. Danny dodged Pariah Dark's flaming green punch. He glared at the previous king. With a burst of speed no one had seen him display before, he charged upwards to the shield. He charged his hands with ghost energy and fired. It did nothing.

"Ha! Trying to flee!" Pariah Dark taunted.

"Not even close," Danny hissed under his breath. He charged straight into the shield. Like before when he was a teenager, it didn't give. He growled in annoyance.

He pressed his hands against the shield and pushed as hard as possible. Suddenly Danny felt a surge of disagreement through him. He blinked realising that the crown had a better idea.

"Go on," Danny prompted. Like when he was tracking the crown, he felt an unexplainable desire to absorb the shield while ordering it as king to dissipate. Danny smirked.

"Well, that's an idea," he mumbled. He shifted his grip on the shield ignoring Sam's shout to look out. He knew Pariah Dark was coming after him. He sucked in a breath and then reversed his energy and with practised ease he began to absorb the energy. It resisted him.

"As ghost king, this shield will fall!" Danny shouted angrily. The shield stopped resisting and he felt a surge of foreign strength fill him.

Pariah Dark faltered.

"No. No!" Pariah Dark snarled before rushing faster to intercept the new king. Sam, Maddie, Danielle and Vlad watched in awe as the shield began to dim and flicker.

"He's getting rid of the shield," Danielle breathed in awe.

"If there was any doubt of Daniel's power, it's not there anymore," Vlad muttered. With a final tug at the energy, the shield shattered with a clear sound of glass breaking but nothing fell. Danny then turned to Pariah Dark, aura thick and eyes shining brightly with power.

"One last chance," Danny offered. He didn't want to destroy the town below which was a strong possibility if a heated ghost fight began. The normal feelings of bliss, focus and strength weren't present and Danny instinctively understood why. Before he stored that foreign energy in himself where it could easily overwhelm his mind. Now, the crown was holding it for him and steadily feeding into his own reserves which ensured that his mind was safe and not overwhelmed.

Danny charged his hands threateningly with his energy. Pariah Dark scowled.

"Never!" Pariah Dark spat harshly. Danny glared with determination. He'd have to try and keep this as high up as possible to protect the town. He fired at Pariah Dark. The disgraced king easily evaded the blast and sent his own blast. Danny dodged and remained defensive in his movements.

"I need a plan. I went toe to toe with this guy before and it nearly killed me. I have more power, maybe as much as I did with the Exoskeleton, but I need to be smarter," Danny muttered to himself. He then blinked.

"But I had more power before the crown. Pariah never saw my ice or wail. And I was only able to duplicate back then because of the suit," Danny breathed almost getting hit by a ghost ray. Danny smirked as a plan finally clicked into place. He faced Pariah Dark.

"Word of warning, I'm a lot stronger now than I was as a kid," Danny taunted confidently.

 **Any ideas on what Danny's new plan is?**

 **And yeah we've finally found Vlad. He fought Pariah Dark and Undergrowth and eventually was caught. Then, as you probably guessed, Undergrowth and Nocturne began enslaving the town and the next morning Pariah erected a shield around the town.**

 **But... no sign of Jared yet. Did the I.G.A. get into the town before the shield? Or were they outside the shield?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Make sure to check out my website and to cast your vote in the poll. There's still no clear winner. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry, Dumbledore and Steven ran through the streets. They grinned as the plants shrivelled and then slumbering citizens on the roads awoke.

"Danny's taken care of Undergrowth and Nocturne," Steven muttered happily. They paused when a massive explosion of green energy lit up the sky over the park. Steven blinked before setting his jaw.

"In my experiences, big explosions are where to find Danny. And the I.G.A. would head there now that the other dangers are taken care of," Steven announced. The three wizards sprinted towards the park.

They ran into the park and soon spotted a number of witches and wizards holding ghost weapons gathering inside the park boundaries. They were looking up and the three newcomers could see why. Danny Phantom was up there appearing to be trying to break through the shield with Pariah Dark charging after him. Then the shield flickered. Steven took a deep breath understanding what Danny was doing. He was giving the town an escape route as well as giving himself more room to fight in. Steven turned away from the spectacle. Danny needed to hurry or the fallen king would catch him. Instead the head of the I.G.A. sprinted over to the group of ghost hunting witches and wizards.

"Steven!" Jared cheered happily. Obviously having already tried to take control and failed.

"Jared, good to see you're safe," Steven greeted.

"Sorry sir, as soon as I got here the shield went up and trapped me and any transmissions out," Jared explained. Steven shook his head.

"It's fine. Status report," Steven commanded, snapping his fingers at the others staring at Danny as the shield fell.

"Um, looks like Undergrowth and Nocturne are gone," a witch reported nervously. Steven nodded.

"I saw. Phantom took care of them, or rather King Phantom did. He's now the acting king of the Ghost Zone," Steven informed them all. They all blinked in surprise.

"How did that happen?" Jared ventured. Steven shook his head.

"Not important. This fight is out of our hands. So, I'm going to split you into teams and we're going to help clean up the town. Fix buildings. Clear mess. I don't know if our magic can affect the ghost plants since Undergrowth is gone. But if you see something that requires repair, do so. Be mindful, there may be no-mags around," Steven decided and divided up the group into teams.

Jared, Harry, Dumbledore and Steven watched the teams run off to carry out orders.

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked.

"Offer Danny any help we can. We may not be able to fight beside him, but we can at least aid our allies and protect any bystanders to the best of our ability," Steven replied. The three wizards nodded and ran towards the ghost fight, noticing with a frown of concern that Danny wasn't fighting back. Harry suddenly grabbed Steven's shoulder.

"Is it me, or does Danny look like he did at the Nasty Burger when he went crazy?" Harry commented with worry. Steven slowed and looked up. He scowled with concern and nodded. The halfa did look overcharged, but he wasn't acting like it.

"He does, but it could be because of the crown. I didn't see him absorb any energy," Steven replied nervously.

"What about the shield?" Harry countered fearfully. Steven bit his lip.

"He isn't acting like he did before," Steven pointed out.

"He isn't overcharged," the wizards suddenly heard and noticed the two other halfas crouching behind a bush nearby.

They all gasped when they saw the injured halfa.

"Don't worry. I feel a little better after absorbing some of Daniel's energy," Vlad quickly interjected. Danielle scowled angrily and whacked the man's shoulder.

"How could you do that?! He needs all the energy he can get for this fight!" Danielle exclaimed with outrage. Vlad tiredly rolled his eyes.

"I only took a small amount. Besides Daniel didn't look upset when he noticed," Vlad defended himself with a bored tone. Danielle blinked in surprise and fell quiet.

"How can you tell he isn't overcharged?" Harry questioned.

"Because I've seen it enough to recognise the signs. Although saying that, he did absorb a lot of energy so it is a wonder that he isn't," Vlad admitted.

They looked up when Danny shouted something at Pariah Dark.

"Sounds like Daniel finally thought of a plan," Vlad remarked.

"Huh?" Jared retorted.

"He's been biding his time. Saving his energy by dodging all attacks until he can figure out his move. It's one of the few tactics he actually picked up from me," Vlad explained. The group of six looked up as Danny's white aura turned blue and pulsed. Vlad frowned.

"Although, I've never seen this tactic before," he confessed softly.

Above Danny was trying a dangerous move. He knew it could backfire badly but if it worked, then it could end this fight before it got any worse, and hopefully without much more damage. He set his stance despite being in mid-air and took a deep breath. With a silent prayer to anyone listening for his plan to work, he released the two energies he'd built up. He was going to amplify the devastation of his ghostly wail with his ice powers. Before being crowned, Danny would never have attempted this. His wail exhausted him easily without the added danger of overworking his ice core. With everything ready, he released the energy pent up inside him and screamed. The air was filled with one loud, echoing mournful voice which usually formed into green rings of power but this time it had blue rings. And whatever those blue rings hit, it froze. Without obstacles in the air to take the brunt, the ice amplified ghostly wail hit Pariah Dark with full force.

Pariah Dark growled angrily and attempted to fight against the wail like one would fight a strong current at sea or gale force winds. He made a little headway but then icicles began to form on the large ghost and grew to encase him. With an angered scowl, the ghost was frozen in ice and soon plummeted to the ground. Danny ran out of breath and lost a few feet in altitude. He panted heavily and felt a serious decrease in his power reserves. It was far less than it should have been, but it took its toll on the new king all the same. The crown seemed agitated and sent worried pulses through him.

With a mighty crash, Pariah Dark the ice cube slammed into the ground. Danny floated down at a slower pace and landed safely a few feet away from the frozen ghost. He stumbled but stood tall. He scanned the ice cube. Danny was almost surprised that it had been that easy. But then again, that technique was unbelievably powerful. He slowly walked closer to the ice and began to examine it for cracks. Any cracks might allow the ghost to escape.

Vlad struggled to his feet and shrugged off Danielle's helping hand.

"Well?!" he called to Danny.

"Glad to see your back to normal cheese head. I think… I think he's trapped. But I would advise keeping your distance," Danny replied. Vlad rolled his ghostly red eyes. Vlad limped closer to help check if Pariah Dark was trapped.

"Plasmius, stay back. You're not strong enough," Danny warned. Vlad scoffed.

"I appreciate the concern Daniel, but I am strong enough to check if you achieved your intention. Although, I must admit, I'm surprised you aren't exhausted after the stunt," Vlad retorted, ignoring the others slowly coming out of hiding. Danny tapped the flaming crown on his head.

"Perks of being king. By the way, I wouldn't recommend stealing energy from me again," Danny informed him. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't steal-" Vlad began angrily. Danny paused in his search for cracks and raised an eyebrow at the older halfa. Vlad looked away and put his hands on his hips.

"I believe he is trapped," Vlad decided, changing the subject quickly. Danny returned his gaze to the ice and nodded slowly.

"That was too easy," he muttered. Vlad blinked before silently agreeing with Danny.

Carefully Danielle edged closer.

"That's it?" she called nervously. Danny bit his lip, getting a bad feeling that they were falling into a false sense of security. He considered the space in the back of his mind where the crown always resided. It seemed to flutter nervously.

"Vlad, are you strong enough to fly?" Danny asked carefully, watching the trapped ghost warily. Vlad frowned.

"I should be. Why?" Vlad answered.

"Be ready," Danny decided and walked with purpose closer to Pariah Dark's head. He peered into the ice and scowled.

"You're faking aren't you?" Danny whispered. The ghost suddenly grinned and glowed green. Danny gasped in alarm and stumbled back.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted.

The living audience had kept their distance but now they scrambled for cover. Danny created a shield around himself and Danielle formed one around herself and Vlad to protect themselves from flying ice chunks. Pariah Dark casually got to his feet, brushing off ice shards from his arms.

"I admit that was an impressive feat. But not enough to defeat King Pariah," the large ghost gloated. Danny gritted his teeth and lowered his shield.

"You are not king anymore. You were overthrown and locked up as the tyrant you truly are. Even your loyal knight deserted you. The crown chose me," Danny growled, glaring at Pariah Dark. Pariah Dark narrowed his uncovered eye.

"A child is not worthy of being king. Much less one that cannot manage power properly," Pariah Dark retorted.

"I have grown much since we last fought. You said it yourself, power is a burden. One you clearly cannot hold," Danny commented. Pariah Dark bared his teeth in outrage.

The tense situation was suddenly interrupted by an engine above them. Everyone paused and looked up. Danny blinked in shock before shaking his head slowly.

"No way… she's supposed to be retired!" Danny mumbled to himself in disbelief as a figure no longer familiar to Amity Park's skies appeared. A young woman in a black and red suit complete with futuristic jet sled.

"Alright spooks! Enough is enough! I'm back and I'm gonna beat you all back into the Ghost Zone," a cocky female voice shouted. Danny glanced at Pariah Dark and bit his lip in indecision. He had to get rid of this newcomer but he couldn't turn his back on his opponent.

He glanced at Danielle and made a discrete motion for her to intercept the previously retired ghost hunter. Danielle glanced at Vlad before obeying. The youngest halfa jumped into the air and zoomed up to cut off the ghost hunter. Pariah Dark narrowed his eye as he spotted Danielle rushing to the newcomer. With a predatory growl, he jumped into the air. With a cry of alarm, Danny chased after the ghost.

Danielle flew, unaware of the danger racing after her, straight to the ghost hunter.

"Valerie, you have to stop it's too dangerous!" Danielle called to the young woman. The ghost hunter faltered.

"What? I'm one of the best ghost hunters in Amity Park. I only retired because I wasn't needed and had to leave for college. Dani, I've been trying to get in here and help for about a day!" Valerie exclaimed. Danielle bit her lip. The female halfa and Valerie had been good friends for years despite the misunderstanding when they first met.

"I'm sorry Val, but this isn't your fight. It's my cousin's," Danielle attempted to reason. Valerie frowned before looking up, sensing danger. She gasped as she saw Pariah Dark charging up a ghost ray while zooming towards them. Suddenly Danny Phantom was in front of them and formed a protective shield around all three of them. He grunted with the effort as the powerful ghost ray hit the hastily created shield.

 **Fun fact this whole fanfic was written before the last chapter in Halfa at Hogwarts. This was originally going to be the first appearance of Valerie.**

 **Anyone expect her to turn up?**

 **So, it wasn't obvious, but the I.G.A. would have tried to stop the invading ghosts but, as mentioned before, wizards can't really fight these ghosts due to lack of knowledge and the ghosts being so powerful. But Jared wasn't caught.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website and contribute to the poll. It's closing on Friday. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Val, I'll take care of this. You're only going to get in the way!" Danny called over his shoulder. He and Valerie Gray had been on good terms ever since Danielle moved to Amity Park. Since the ghost hunter was friends with Danielle, Valerie agreed to give Danny Phantom a second chance. However they still had their disagreements and had a problem in the authority department. They rarely worked together as a result and that made Danny reluctant to tell the young woman the truth about himself.

"No way Phantom! I'm here. I'm fighting. This isn't going to be like last time. You can't get me dragged off this time," Valerie growled defensively, recalling how she'd gotten grounded for a month for getting caught ghost hunting thanks to Danny when they last faced Pariah Dark. Danny glanced over his shoulder while maintaining his shield against Pariah Dark's attacks and scowled.

"Valerie, I am the new ghost king. This is my duty! This is _my_ fight!" Danny retorted sternly. Valerie blinked in surprise and turned to Danielle who nodded in confirmation.

"I want to help," Valerie stubbornly refused. Danny growled in annoyance, which was only doubled by the crown getting angry at the insubordination.

"You want to help? Stay out of the way!" Danny shouted with frustration, grunting with the strain of keeping the shield going with Pariah Dark throwing ghost ray after ghost ray at it. Valerie glared at the new king.

"Look, I don't care if you're a king! Don't talk to me like that!" Valerie retorted angrily. Danielle rolled her eyes as she sensed yet another Phantom/Gray argument coming.

"Val, Danny has a point," Danielle began.

"Dani stay out of it," Valerie snarled, harsher than intended but it was never a good idea to talk to the ghost hunter when she was angry. Valerie was well known for having a terrifying temper.

"You want to help! I could use a pick me up! Throw me a ghost weapon you don't mind losing," Danny ordered as his arms began to shake with the effort of protecting the three of them.

Valerie frowned in confusion. Danielle scowled with concern.

"Are you that bad?" Danielle ventured.

"You have no idea how much power that move I used earlier took Dani. I may be stronger with the crown, but I'm not invincible. I can tire. And this is my third ghost fight in less than an hour," Danny explained. Danielle set her jaw and created a shield just inside Danny's.

"I'll protect us while you recharge your batteries. Val, just toss him a gun," Danielle decided. Valerie stared at the halfas as they switched roles. Danny sighed in exhausted relief and held a hand out for a gun from Valerie. The ghost hunter pulled out a blaster uncertainly.

"I don't understand," she mumbled but did as she was told. Danny didn't wait to explain. He expertly snapped off the panel and pulled out the power units. He quickly pulled the energy out of the power units and slipped them back in place, replacing the side panel and tossed it to Valerie. Danny blinked and shook his head slightly as he had a moment of disorientation caused by his sudden flush of energy. The energy went straight into the crown which safely returned it to Danny and energised him without causing adverse side effects.

Danny gave Valerie a quick smile of thanks before turning to Danielle.

"I'm going to absorb the shield. You'll lose that energy anyway. As soon as it drops, back up a bit and protect Valerie," Danny explained. Danielle nodded before flinching as a powerful ghost ray hit her shield. Danny floated in front of Danielle and placed a hand on her shield from the inside.

"Ready? Now!" Danny called over his shoulder and absorbed the shield. Danielle and Valerie backed up a few feet and Danielle erected another shield around them. Danny rushed forward and dodged Pariah Dark's waiting fist. He needed a new plan.

Danny automatically dodged using reflexes and instincts honed by years of ghost fights and training. While he spun around the large ghost and ducked under punches, Danny frantically thought of a plan. Pariah Dark was too powerful to hope to finish off with one big move like Danny's previous plan. Danny needed to out manoeuvre the larger ghost. Danny was faster and smaller. Pariah Dark had a build designed to withstand big hits and hit back harder. That was something he could use. Pariah Dark had to be feeling that last move too. At least a little anyway. Danny took a deep determined breath. He'd have to use his speed and size to his advantage while chipping away at the larger ghost. It was a better plan than last time at least.

Danny ducked under a punch and blasted the larger ghost's unprotected side. Pariah Dark growled in outrage and spun to grab Danny but the halfa zoomed out of reach. Danielle and Valerie watched apprehensively as Danny flew gracefully around Pariah Dark blasting the ghost with ghost rays, punches, kicks and ice blasts unpredictably but always hitting his mark. After a long fifteen minutes, Danny misjudged a dodge and got smacked in the head with a kick. He spun out of control before righting himself, feeling very dizzy. Danielle gasped in alarm as Pariah Dark stalked towards the dazed halfa, ready to make the kill. She abandoned Valerie and flew to intercept the former king while Valerie, without a word, grabbed Danny and flew him to a safer distance.

Danny quickly recovered to feel the crown's concern and a pair of hands holding him as he travelled at speed through the air. He heard sounds of a fight behind him. He shook the last bleary feelings from his mind and struggled in the being's grip holding him.

"I gotcha Phantom," Valerie quickly called to him over the roaring winds in their ears. Danny blinked.

"What? No! Let me go Val! Let go!" Danny ordered angrily.

"You got hit pretty bad Phantom. You can't keep going like this," Valerie argued with a light glare, despite Danny not facing her. Danny scowled in annoyance and flickered intangible to free himself. Valerie yelped in surprise as she lost her strong grip on the halfa. She stopped her speedy flight and turned to the young king, glowering. Danny ignored her as he turned to the fight between Danielle and Pariah Dark. Danielle had adopted his latest tactic, darting around the larger ghost and throwing hits wherever she could without endangering herself too much. Danny watched and with a disappointed frown noticed that all the blows were doing were enraging the ghost. It wasn't even causing a single flinch.

This plan was a flop. Danny realised it now he had some distance, not that he'd tell that to Valerie. He needed to come up with a plan c. Big moves wouldn't work. Using speed and size wasn't working. Danny blinked as his third plan clicked into place. What if he accepted Danielle and Valerie's help? They were with him. They were fast and small. Together they could modify the second plan into something that will actually work.

"Val, I need your help. I want you and explain the plan to Dani. We're all going to do what Danielle is doing, but this time, you need to throw everything into each hit. Make each blow count. Small hits aren't doing anything, they don't even register with him. So watch for his reaction, if he doesn't even acknowledge the hit, you need to use more force," Danny explained softly before charging into the fight yet again.

Valerie blinked in surprise before grinning excitedly for the first ghost fight she'd had in years, and it was with a ghost she had lost to before. That would only sweeten the deal when they defeated the spook. She charged forward and grabbed Danielle's arm and sped away to relay the plan to the female halfa safely before they both joined Danny in the fight.

The living watching from the ground stared as the fight intensified with Pariah Dark grunting in pain and getting angrier and angrier. Before long, the larger ghost began to tire. The three fighting the former king were tiring steadily also but together they were able to keep each other safe. Finally Danny ordered for the two young women to back off and he performed a normal ghostly wail causing the former king to falter and fall once again to the ground. This time, Danny didn't pause before pulling out the thermos and sucking the large ghost inside. With a soft beep, the thermos warned him that it was full.

The three fighters landed, Danny shaking slightly from exhaustion from that second ghostly wail. Danielle and Valerie were panting and sweating from the intense fight themselves. The crown buzzed in the back of Danny's mind with concern but victorious joy. Danny clipped the thermos to his belt and took a deep shaky breath to calm himself down from the long ghost fight. He hadn't had a fight like that in two years. With the town once again safe, the living came out of hiding. Vlad limped over to Danny as Sam had to restrain herself from running to Danny to protect his secret.

"Are you alright?" Vlad muttered with concern.

"Exhausted. But I'll be fine. By the way Vlad, sorry for not listening to you about the whole skeleton key thing. I should have," Danny replied softly. Vlad smirked smugly.

"The apology is appreciated," Vlad retorted. Danny rolled his eyes.

"How bad are you? Anything broken? Other than your pride and nose," Danny inquired with a teasing smirk. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps a broken rib or two, left arm, sprained ankle. They weren't as harsh with me as they were with you. They fought to tire and subdue me," Vlad admitted.

"Huh, surprises me. Pariah hates you. I thought he was going to kill you," Danny mumbled with a frown.

"Daniel, think about it. As far as Pariah Dark knew, we have always been allies. We worked together to defeat him before," Vlad pointed out.

"Yeah unwillingly," Danny interjected with a slight scowl. Vlad ignored the interjection.

"I played a major part in your rescue just days ago also. We appear to have always been allies and to Pariah Dark that meant I was an important tool to use in luring you out of hiding. You were his target in order to regain the crown. He had to keep me around in order to use me. And after beating you to an inch of your life, I believe Pariah Dark learned that we have our limits," Vlad continued. Danny nodded slowly. It made sense.

"What's Masters' excuse?" Danny asked, the Ghostkateers were talking to Danielle and Valerie instead of approaching the male halfas. Most of the group knew not to interrupt a conversation between Danny and Vlad as the ones they witnessed tended to be important and definitely not to be interrupted by anyone without a good reason.

"Simply put. Had to leave the town for a few days and was unaware of the situation due to not being informed. Masters can return tomorrow and give his most heartfelt apologies and assurances that it will not happen again," Vlad answered without hesitation.

"You already planned that out didn't you," Danny remarked with a soft chuckle. Vlad smiled and nodded.

"And what about you little badger? What's your next move?" Vlad inquired. Danny glanced at Sam.

"Unfortunately, it isn't what I initially planned," Danny mumbled disappointedly.

"You need to postpone you're proposal to Miss Manson, don't you," Vlad instantly understood. Danny frowned.

"How did you know about that? Wait, don't bother. Jazz told you didn't she?... Yeah. I do. I can't be a king without understanding my people on a personal level. And the only way to get that is to live among them for the time being," Danny revealed.

Vlad hummed in understanding.

"Have you told the others yet?" Vlad asked, knowing that Danny had a point and knew not to bother arguing.

"Not yet. Been trying to take each crisis at a time. Can you not tell Sam that I know everyone knows? Please. I'm hoping to still surprise her. Eventually," Danny replied with a sad sigh. Vlad nodded.

"I understand. I will keep that to myself," Vlad agreed. Danny smiled gratefully to the older halfa.

"Any plans for the ghosts in that thermos?" Vlad inquired. Danny shook his head.

"Not yet. Normally I'd just let Walker handle ghosts like these. But I want to have a word to him about how he runs his prison. So I can't exactly reprimand him and then in the next breath order him to deal with these. I don't know what to do with them yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something within the next few weeks," Danny admitted.

 **Pariah Dark subdued. But will Danny be able to propose to Sam?**

 **How will the others handle learning of Danny's next step?**

 **Also, Dumbledore needs to go back to the past yet.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **The poll on my website for the next fanfic I post closes tomorrow. Make sure to get your say before then. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Danny and Vlad walked leisurely over to the others. Both were tired, particularly Danny, and aching, Vlad more so than Danny.

"So, what's our next step Phantom?" Betty inquired, trying to get back into the usual routine of things. Danny shook his head.

"That's all the ghosts taken care of. Do what you guys want. Find family. Call people out of town. Rest. Or help clean up. I don't mind. But… I'm not going to be around for a while. So, just do what you've been doing for the last week. Thank you for picking up the slack when I wasn't around also," Danny answered. Betty and the previous hostages nodded, a few giving wary bows unsure how to behave around the new king, before they filtered away. Valerie also left promising to meet up with Danielle later after checking on her father.

"Why aren't you going to be around?" Danielle asked immediately.

"Because I have to go into the Ghost Zone and get used to being king," Danny replied evenly. Maddie, Sam, Steven and Danielle immediately began to protest. Danny held up his hands for silence.

"I've made up my mind about this. And it won't be forever. I want to stay in the Ghost Zone for about a month and see how the ghosts spend their time," Danny interjected to calm them down.

"Why a month?" Steven inquired quickly.

"It took me a month to get used to being half-ghost. I think it's a good amount of time," Danny answered with a shrug.

"Why do you have to go in the first place?" Sam complained with an upset pout. Danny smiled softly at his girlfriend.

"Because I've never stayed there before. I've gone for a few hours maybe a day or so in the past but I've always been busy. I go in, go where I need to go, do what I need to do and leave. I don't know what it's like to be in the Ghost Zone. If I'm going to be its king, I need to know," Danny reasoned calmly.

"Danny, are you sure it's a good idea to go so soon?" Maddie began. Danny turned to his mother.

"Mom, I need to do this. Putting it off isn't going to change that," Danny replied.

"But straight after such a gruelling fight? Danny, you're exhausted. Don't you think you should take a few hours and wait until tomorrow before leaving? Amity Park is in ruins and you're going to leave," Maddie desperately debated, trying to discourage her son. Danny glanced to the crater where Pariah Dark fell to earth. He sighed.

"Mom, I know why you don't want me to go. But… I have to do this. Danny Phantom can't do much about the damages to the town. So there isn't much point in me being here. This is important. I don't want to go but I have to do this. If I'm going to be king, I'm going to take it seriously. It's only a month," Danny decided.

Two hours later, since Maddie insisted on preparing a meal for everyone and waiting for Jazz and Jack to join them, they were all standing in front of the Fenton Works ghost portal. Dumbledore turned to Danny and fingered the time medallion around his neck which had been hidden by his long white beard until now.

"Danny, how does this medallion work? I was told that when I was finished here, I simply had to remove it," Dumbledore inquired. Danny smiled.

"When you take it off, your ties to this time line will be broken and you'll be transported back to your time. The medallion will stay here. I dunno about where you'll pop back up in your present or how much time will have passed. That's Clockwork's business. But I'll make sure to get it back to him for you," Danny answered. Dumbledore smiled gratefully.

"Well then, I'll take my leave. It was my absolute pleasure and privilege to meet all of you. I wish you all well, particularly you Danny with hopefully your long and prosperous reign as king. And Harry, thank you for assuring me that all my plans work out," Dumbledore announced with twinkling eyes and a warm smile. Harry bit his lip.

"Sir, I just… I have to tell you. What we look for the night you died… it was a fake," Harry blurted out, having to inform his past teacher of the injustice of his coming sacrifice. Dumbledore frowned.

"Did the fake help you find the real one?" Dumbledore asked with an angry edge to his voice, clearly upset with Harry for defying his wishes. Harry nodded.

"It did but-" Harry started. Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Then it is a necessary action. Harry, I appreciate your attempt to correct that wrong, but if what I do during that event enables you to become a step closer to defeating Voldemort, then I will gladly make that move. As you know full well, my death is a key part of my future plans. I cannot be saved," Dumbledore interrupted sternly. Harry closed his mouth feeling very scolded and nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry mumbled. Dumbledore softened his expression.

"I understand your concern Harry. But you cannot change the past, correct Danny?" Dumbledore concluded shooting the halfa a small smile. Danny nodded.

"Right. One tiny change can have massive consequences. Trust me on this. It's best to leave the past alone," Danny confirmed. Everyone frowned at him.

"How do you know that?" Jared asked. Danny shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, I may have once asked Clockwork to send me back in time to reverse something and ended up messing up the present completely. I changed one thing and ended up never being born, Fenton Works was never founded. Thankfully Clockwork fixed it," Danny admitted nervously.

"What did you change?" Harry inquired curiously. Danny avoided everyone's eye.

"Oh, nothing important. Something silly actually. Forget I mentioned it," Danny attempted to deflect the question. Vlad narrowed his eyes dangerously, still in ghost form.

"Daniel," he growled warningly. Danny ignored the older halfa.

"Tell us what you changed," the older halfa added sternly. Danny turned to the portal.

"So while I'm gone only open the portal in emergencies. You have the boo-merang if you really need to find me as well," Danny changed the subject.

"Daniel! What in blazes did you change that was so awful?!" Vlad shouted. Danny sighed, knowing he wasn't getting away with avoiding the question. He turned to Vlad.

"Remember the ecto-acne?" Danny asked.

"I don't see why that is relevant," Vlad hissed. The others backed away slightly sensing an argument. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Because it was the reason I went back. I went back to prevent _your_ accident so you'd never get that illness and pass it on to Sam and Tucker," Danny retorted stiffly. Vlad blinked in surprise. Danny huffed his rising temper away.

"I went back, stopped you getting blasted by that prototype portal and stopped Vlad Plasmius ever being created. But it didn't work like I hoped. Dad got blasted instead. You married mom and everyone was miserable. Well, you weren't but… you know I still don't get it. You were the new dairy king in Wisconsin. But mom wanted to experiment and you didn't want her to. It was messed up. Clockwork erased my meddling," Danny recounted. Everyone was speechless for a few moments before Vlad scowled.

"You messed with my past!" Vlad yelled furiously. Danny yelped in alarm as the older halfa lunged at him. Danny swiftly dodged and froze the older halfa in a block of ice.

"Let him cool off in there for a few hours. So um… Dumbledore, I'll take that medallion and go," Danny remarked. Dumbledore paused before nodding and grasped the medallion around his neck ready to take it off.

"Harry, take care and I wish your family all the best. Pass on my well wishes to Hermione and Ronald," Dumbledore concluded before slipping the jewellery over his head and into Danny's waiting hand. In a flash of blue light, the elderly wizard was returned to his time. Danny slipped the medallion over his head, mindful of the crown and turned to the portal.

"Oh, when Vlad gets out of that ice, tell him he didn't have powers in that alternate timeline and mom divorced him once dad admitted he loved her. See ya in a month," Danny called over his shoulder before grabbing a small bag with a few provisions such as clothes for his human half, extra thermos just in case and a few long shelved snacks. With one last smile and wave, Danny stepped through the portal.

Everyone left in the lab glanced at the huge block of ice.

"Should we help him?" Jared asked, gesturing to Vlad.

"Better leave him for a bit. You know to cool off. He'll be fine. He was once froze in ice for like a day and he was fine," Sam decided. They all nodded. Jack turned to the control panel and locked the portal.

"Guess I should check on my parents," Tucker commented and took his leave.

"And I should go find the I.G.A. members here and do all that paperwork," Steven added, leaving with Tucker. Harry nodded.

"Jared and I can go through the Ghost Zone right? We'll wait a couple of hours before going," Harry suggested. Maddie nodded in consent and they filed out of the lab, leaving Vlad stuck in ice mid-lunge at a now absent Danny.

Danny shifted his bag a little more comfortably on his shoulder and watched the portal lock itself down. With a steadying sigh, Danny began to fly towards the Far Frozen. The crown was still concerned about him as he was still feeling the effects of the fight with Pariah Dark. But it was also comforting Danny as he was nervous and apprehensive about staying in a place he'd always deemed extremely dangerous. And he was also nervous because he was going to be all alone during the stay. Before long the Far Frozen came into view and Danny landed in the village. The resident ghosts watched Danny with awe and curiosity. He paid them no mind though and walked with purpose to Frostbite's throne room.

Frostbite was sitting in his icy throne seemingly waiting for the halfa. The moment Danny entered the large furry ghost jumped to his feet and gave an elaborate bow. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Frostbite, you don't need to do that. You're my friend," Danny protested. Frostbite straightened before smiling.

"My king, it is custom to bow to your leaders. Therefore I should show my respect and loyalty to you by doing so," Frostbite stated calmly. Danny sighed. This was going to take some getting used to and he could already tell that Frostbite wasn't going to drop it any time soon. After all he still called him Great One after all these years of being friends.

"My king, what can I do for you as your humble servant? The Far Frozen is at your service," Frostbite boomed with an inclination of the head. Danny swallowed down yet another protest at the new title.

"I want to spend some time in the Ghost Zone. And I need to figure out what to do with Undergrowth, Nocturne and Pariah Dark. I'd also like to have a word with Walker and how he runs his prison. Do you mind if I stay here while I do that?" Danny explained.

Frostbite grinned and shook his head.

"Certainly not my king. You are and have always been welcome in this realm. I will have a room organised for you to use as you see fit and I'll send a courier to fetch some food from Princess Dora. Anything you require or desire will be provided my king," Frostbite agreed happily.

Within a couple of hours, Danny, with Frostbite at his side, was flying to the Ghost Zone's prison to have a word with the warden. Danny wanted to give every ghost present in the prison a fair and just trial and their sentences re-evaluated. He knew from experience how unjust Walker could be. He also wanted to establish an archive of all prisoners for two reasons. One was purely selfish, he wanted a record of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone prone to causing trouble available to him should the I.G.A or himself ever need it. But the second was more for the ghosts. Having a record in place and strict rules would mean that fewer ghosts would be arrested without a proper reason and given ridiculous charges, such as Danny's own primary sentence of being imprisoned for one thousand years due to being in possession of Real World items and driving an illegal vehicle. It didn't take long for Danny to force the warden to obey him. The warden wasn't happy in the slightest in having all his prisoners questioned and their sentences potentially rescinded.

 **And Danny starts his stay in the Ghost Zone.**

 **So the next chapter will be a time skip of a month.**

 **But will Danny still be able to propose to Sam? And any ideas how he'll do it?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Well, the poll is closed now. The winner will be announced on my facebook page tomorrow with an ad for the upcoming fanfic. Check it out. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

Sam stared at the portal. It had been a month. One month to the day. And it had been one of the hardest months in her life. After almost losing Danny, having him leaving to live in the Ghost Zone in a weakened state terrified her. She worried constantly. In fact after a couple of days with no news, she couldn't take it any longer and used a device to summon Wulf. With her limited Esperanto she'd asked how her boyfriend was and surmised that the halfa was fine. Apparently travelling throughout the Ghost Zone with Frostbite meeting old friends and meeting his subjects, gaining a better and more in depth understand of his new kingdom.

She was proud of her boyfriend. It had to have been one of the hardest decisions he'd ever made but he had stuck with it. Now she only hoped that he'd return and still be the lovable idiot she loved. She wasn't a fool. That long, in a foreign place, without anything to keep him grounded… he could very well be different. More regal. More formal. She just hoped he wouldn't have changed so much that he wouldn't be recognisable as the guy she had fallen in love with. Danny had shown in the past that new status could change him. You only had to look at the time his family became rich. He became a huge snobby jerk with a butler in a mansion ignoring everything and everyone he didn't think could entertain him. Becoming king had to have similar perks.

Amity Park had more or less been fully rebuilt as had Fenton Works. The decaying plants had been cleared and damages from the numerous ghost fights had been repaired and cleaned up. Vlad had been defrosted the next morning after Danny went into the Ghost Zone. He was still angry about the fact Danny messed with his past but without the other halfa to shout at, he pushed down his anger for now. Sam doubted that the matter was resolved though. She had a bad feeling that a fight might happen between those two yet. Vlad's approval ratings did go down due to his absence during the recent crisis but his constant assurances that it wouldn't happen again and his personal funding of a number of repairs helped to smooth over that public upset. It helped that the Ghostkateers made it very public that they were making routine patrols around the city to ensure no ghost could attack the town without being stopped. And it helped even more that Valerie Gray made it known that she was joining the Ghostkateers in their patrols as her vigilante self.

Despite the lack of ghost attacks, people had noticed Danny Phantom's absence. Therefore the Fentons were forced to issue a public statement announcing that Danny Phantom had some business to take care of in the Ghost Zone and would probably be gone for the month. It hadn't been taken well. People were upset that their town protector had left after such a massive attack. Some had even linked his week-long disappearance and now month-long business trip and spread rumours that the town hero might be leaving them after all this time.

The I.G.A. on the other hand had been busy releasing their backlog of ghostly prisoners from their investigation into Danny's disappearance. It turned out that they had caught a large population. Each ghost was sent to the American branch, giving a formal and heartfelt apology and released into the Ghost Zone via the Fenton portal. Steven had attributed Danny Fenton's absence from this process due to the second-in-command being in the Ghost Zone building relations with the newly crowned king. While Danny's family simply told anyone who asked that he was spending time in his Florida apartment looking for opportunities in his chosen profession, i.e. into becoming an astronaut.

But this wasn't why Sam was staring at the swirling green portal, open for the first time in a month other than for returning ghosts. She was waiting. Danny had promised to be back after a month. Sam knew that time worked differently in the Ghost Zone, but he could easily ask Frostbite or Wulf or another friend how long he'd been visiting for. So she was waiting eagerly for his return. The others were upstairs preparing a grand welcome home for the halfa. Steven and Danielle were hanging a few streamers using their special abilities of ghost powers and a wand. Maddie and Jazz were in the kitchen cooking a small feast. Jack and Tucker were occupying Vlad with helping the others by fetching things or moving things. They were all a little apprehensive about the two male halfas meeting again after everything that transpired.

Sam blinked in surprise when she heard the doorbell ring before giving a small smile. Harry must have travelled to the country to welcome Danny home after all. Steven had been in contact with the British auror over the course of the month giving updates and checking that the family were well. Steven must have reminded or invited Harry to the planned returning party. Sam crossed her arms nervously. She was starting to get worried that her boyfriend had lost track of time and wouldn't be home today after all. For all they knew he could be on the other side of the Ghost Zone before realising the date and returning.

However her worrying wasn't necessary as the portal glowed slightly brighter as a ghost passed through. Sam grinned broadly as Danny Phantom floated through and landed on the ground smoothly, bag on his shoulder, Crown of Fire on his head. He gave a weary sigh common to those that have been travelling for a long time and dropped his bag on to the lab stool next to the portal. He took off the crown and changed back to human, wearing his usual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt rather than the date outfit he had on when he left. He placed the crown on the bag and ruffled his now black hair. He then noticed Sam.

"Oh, hey. One second," Danny greeted tiredly. Sam waited, not wanting to smother him. It took almost everything in her to wait but she didn't want to do anything just yet. Danny yawned and turned to the portal controls and locked the portal. He then walked over to Sam and brought her into a warm, heartfelt hug.

"Man, I missed you," Danny muttered in her ear.

Sam gave a small laugh and gripped his top tightly, not wanting to let him leave yet.

"I missed you too Danny," she whispered back and buried herself into his arms, savouring everything about him. His smell, his warmth, his presence. Danny smiled happily and made no move to end the hug. He'd missed Sam a lot during his time in the Ghost Zone and he knew that she and his family had been worried about him considering the number of times Wulf found him to pass on messages and to check he was doing alright.

"How was your stay in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked, her voice muffled by Danny's shoulder. Danny chuckled softly.

"It was fi-okay. I have a much better understanding and I've had a few words with Walker and a few other troublesome ghosts. Made a few new allies too. Where's everyone else? I figured you'd all be down here," Danny answered calmly. Sam smirked at Danny's word choice correction.

"They're upstairs," Sam answered. Danny gently pulled away and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Great, because I need to tell you guys something," Danny revealed. Sam frowned curiously. Danny smirked and shook his head.

"I want to tell everyone together," Danny informed her before she could ask.

Sam sighed but didn't push him. She was just happy that he was home with her and these few moments alone with him were precious. Even more so since she knew he was going to be extra busy from now on and private time together was bound to be rare. Sam took her boyfriend's hand and led the way up the stairs into the kitchen. Maddie and Jazz were just finishing making up a jug of homemade lemonade when the couple entered.

"Danny?!" they exclaimed happily and ran over to him and embraced him. Danny laughed and greeted them in between crushing hugs. They led him into the living room where he found Jack, Tucker, Danielle, Steven, Harry and Vlad. They all greeted him happily, except Vlad who gave a stiff smile and handshake to the younger halfa. Danny could see that the white-haired man hadn't forgiven him yet. Danny glanced around the room in surprise. There were welcome home streamers, a few helium balloons scattered around the room and a pop-up table laden with platters of food, so much the table looked like it could collapse at any given moment.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome," he mumbled.

"Well, we missed you," Danielle retorted, handing him a plate to fill.

"I hope you're hungry," Steven joked. Danny smirked.

"I am actually. Been looking forward to normal food honestly. Ghost food is alright but not nearly as nice as Real World food," Danny admitted.

They all collected plates and gathered plenty of food from the table, fetching glasses of homemade lemonade or fizzy soda. Steven and Danielle spent the time updating Danny on how things were going in Amity Park and the I.G.A. The others ate and chatted happily, feeling lighter without the worry of how Danny was doing in the Ghost Zone. The only one not enjoying themselves was Vlad. He sat in a corner, observing the room while picking at a half-filled plate of finger food.

He had tried to get over the fact that Danny had messed with his past, but he wasn't a man that forgave easily. In fact, it was his nature to hold grudges for years, it was only after Vlad and Danny decided to stop being enemies that Vlad and Jack had rekindled their friendship. It wasn't nearly as strong as it had been during college and Maddie rarely spent time with the oldest halfa, but they could be civil to each other without ulterior motives or discomfort. However Vlad knew that his connection to this group was solely Danny and Danielle, and he and Danielle had a very strained relationship. Vlad couldn't stop seeing her as his failure. He couldn't always help but say spiteful things to the young woman. Danielle did see Vlad as her father still, she always would, but she refused to call him by that title ever again. Therefore that meant Danny was his only reason to associate with the group and after this recent revelation, Vlad wasn't sure how long he could keep up their long standing truce. He wanted to. He didn't want to return to their constant bickering and physical fights. He and Danny had become fairly good friends in recent years. But this felt like a massive betrayal of trust. One he was finding very difficult to forgive.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Danny having had plenty to eat. They sat back and turned to Danny. They were all curious about what had happened in the Ghost Zone during his stay.

"So, what did you do during your stay in the Ghost Zone?" Jazz asked, breaking the silence that had fallen. Danny, who had been happily relaxing, blinked and turned to her.

"Oh, well I first went to Walker's prison and ordered him to hold a trial for every prisoner and I re-evaluated their sentences. You would not believe some of the charges those ghosts were arrested for. About half the prison didn't deserve to be there. So, I did that and I've made a few changes there too. The prison has to keep a record of every ghost, from now on, of their arrests, sentences, powers and so on. It'll help Walker and myself keep track as well as be a resource for the I.G.A. in the future. Also, I have to be present for all trials that Walker holds, he has a tendency to be overly strict and harsh so I'll stop that from happening. Every ghost, apart from a handful of ghosts already imprisoned, has been given a clean slate. So Wulf is no longer on the run. Nocturne is actually being held by Walker as a prisoner slash guard. If a prisoner is being difficult, he can put them to sleep for the guards to handle. I thought that was the best option for him. Pariah Dark is back in his Sarcophagus which is now in Walker's prison under constant watch. The key and ring have been confiscated and for now, I have them," Danny recounted.

Everyone glanced at each other in surprise.

"I bet Walker wasn't pleased about those new rules," Tucker remarked. Danny snorted.

"That's putting it lightly. But because I was the one saying it, he had to obey. I actually got a rule book off him and have been going through it seeing what needs to change and where he's gone too far. Halfway through it at the minute. There's a ton of ridiculous rules in there but also a few really good ones too that I didn't know about. Anyway, after Walker, I guess you could say I toured the Ghost Zone. Aragon was moved to Walker's prison. Met a few plant ghosts across the Zone that agreed to take in Undergrowth and I've asked them to start growing Death Roses for ghost medical needs. There's a hospital actually in there too, not nearly as advanced as the Far Frozen though. I've asked a few of those doctors to go to the Far Frozen to be taught better techniques by Frostbite and his physicians. Visited Clockwork, returned the time medallion and thanked him for his help. And in return, the Observants and Clockwork now have to work together rather than the council ordering Clockwork around. Apparently ghost king orders override ancient vows. There's not much else to say," Danny resumed.

"So, that's it?" Danielle inquired with a slight frown. Danny smirked.

"Sorry but I don't have a massive big story to tell you guys. Most of the time I was flying through the Ghost Zone with one of Frostbite's people meeting up with ghosts I never knew about. It was pretty boring most of the time. Especially when I went back to Walker's to do those trials. Took a few days to get through all those ghosts. You wouldn't believe the amount that said something along the lines of "I went through a portal and explored for a while. I didn't mean to scare that human or pick up that Real World item. When I got back I was arrested and thrown in here"," Danny replied with a shrug.

"What about that news you said you had?" Sam prompted. Danny glanced at her before smiling.

"Oh yeah. That. Well, even though I'm king now, it has to be made official so I need to be coronated. Traditionally, that's done at Pariah Keep, which is renamed after the reigning king, so it's now called Phantom Keep. It's being rebuilt but it should be finished within a week. So, you're all invited of course. Fair warning though, most of this official king stuff is dead boring," Danny revealed. Danny's family and friends immediately agreed to attend, Vlad quietly saying he would go if he was wanted.

 **Danny's back. I know a lot of you would have liked to see his time in the Ghost Zone but honestly like Danny said, most of the time he was just flying around or sitting through ghost court trials. But you'll hear a bit more about his time away, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, Danny and Vlad's truce and friendship is on the line… do you think Vlad can forgive Danny?**

 **And don't forget, Danny as yet to propose to Sam. Any ideas what he might have planned? I'll be honest when I was writing the fanfic I couldn't figure out a way for Danny to propose.**

 **Also, in the reviews, it was asked what happens to Danny's college and I.G.A. while he's in the Ghost Zone. Well Danny graduated college about a month before this fanfic started. And as for the I.G.A. it was mentioned during the chapter, he's become ambassador to the Ghost Zone for the I.G.A.**

 **So, make sure to check out my website and facebook page for updates and the announcement of the winner of the poll. I'll be putting an ad on my facebook page today. There's links to both in my bio, and a link to my facebook from my website and vice versa.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Danny slept in late, exhausted from the travelling he'd done and the month of not much sleep. He had spent long periods of time travelling with nowhere safe to rest while in the Ghost Zone. Luckily he could absorb some energy from the Ghost Zone to keep himself going, but it was nice to recharge naturally. He had also learnt that he couldn't revert to human while wearing the crown. The crown gave him so much energy that it drowned out his human half. So this was the longest he'd spent as human for a month and he was loving it. He loved his ghost half but nothing could beat the reassuring thumping of his heart and feeling grounded as gravity worked better on his human half. But since he was effectively trapped in his ghost half while wearing the crown, and he'd worn it for the majority of his time in the Ghost Zone, it meant he had a true representation of what it was like to be a ghost in the Ghost Zone. That in of itself was an experience he felt was necessary. He truly did understand his people better now and was happy he had made that effort.

He and the Crown of Fire had also become much better acquainted with one another. Danny had found that the crown was very protective of him, sending surges of anger when others disrespected him or surges of concern when he felt upset or tired. It also seemed to have a good idea of the Ghost Zone's layout, he only had to think of a location in the Ghost Zone and the crown would send instinctive directions to him to follow. Those directions were never wrong, in fact his Far Frozen guide had often learned new, faster routes because of the crown directing Danny. It was nice to know that Danny wouldn't have to worry about getting lost again while he had the crown. The crown also tended to listen to Danny and give a positive or negative opinion. Such as, if Danny wondered if he should bow to a ruling ghost in another realm, the crown would correct him as he was their leader.

The crown had also learnt more about Danny. The crown knew he was a kind person who didn't like to force themselves on others unless given no other alternative. During the first few days of their tour through the Ghost Zone, Danny and the crown had differed strongly on how to approach situations, Danny wanting to go about it gentler and friendlier than the crown which had rather forceful and commanding tendencies leftover from Pariah's influence. These differing points of view often led to arguments between them where Danny would shout at the crown, concerning those around him who thought he'd gone mad, and the crown would angrily pulse energy through Danny with intention to hurt him. But after a week, they had learned enough about each other to prevent those disagreements.

Danny had learnt to be more assertive and confident. As king, he had to show the ghosts he was in charge. Something that had been an issue with the first few realms he visited. Ghosts attempted to assert themselves over Danny during his stay making them superior to him within their realm. The crown had been quick to correct Danny. He came off initially too meek and mild to be taken seriously, which had led to a power struggle with the first realm leader he had no history with. The leader had thought that Danny was too weak to be ghost king and attempted to defeat the halfa and gain the throne. Of course Danny defeated the ghost, in fact it had been relatively easy since the ghost had a large build had relied on brute strength rather than powers.

Danny rolled out of bed and glanced at the crown.

"Give me a few days alright. Let me be with my family and recharge, being in ghost mode so long, my human half has weakened," Danny muttered, still feeling a slight buzz in the back of his mind where the crown resided. The crown gave a soft pulse of agreement, both knowing that Danny was right. His body had a very delicate balance between his human and ghost halves. Spending too long without engaging the other would weaken the unused half. It had never been a problem before now as Danny could use his ghost powers while human, but he couldn't have human tendencies while in ghost form. His ghost half did have a beating heart but it was far slower than any normal heart rate, Frostbite theorised that Danny's ghost heart only beat so that his human half didn't die while inactive. He could breathe as well but it wasn't nearly as much. His breathing rate was severely decreased and again, Frostbite theorised that he only breathed while ghost to maintain his human half. He could however turn off those tendencies while in ghost mode. Not forever, but for a substantial time.

Danny got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and went downstairs. His mother eagerly cooked him a late breakfast of pancakes which Danny enjoyed immensely. It was nice to wake up and not go ghost and get to work. He spent the day in Fenton Works doing some paperwork for himself, such as making sure everything was in order with his apartment and researching job openings in Amity Park or the space programme, unfortunately he was restricted in what he could accept, any long distance travelling could be a problem. He also spent some time updating his personal ghost files adding significant ghosts to his archive such as realm leaders. Sam came over during the day, interested to learn more about the new ghosts he met. Harry had returned home to England having only had the day off.

The next day Danny planned to spend the same. That was until Vlad paid a visit. Danny invited the older halfa inside and sat with him in the living room.

"Daniel, I don't quite know what to say to you. I don't want to be enemies. Those days are behind us. But I'm not sure how I can possibly put the knowledge that you have interfered with my past to one side. It is a grave breach of trust and privacy," Vlad told the young king after a long heavy silence. Danny nodded.

"I understand Vlad. If it were the other way, I know I'd be upset too. If it makes you feel better, my meddling was completely erased and I did think I was doing the right thing. Without your powers I thought things would have been simpler for everyone. You wouldn't have dropped out of college, you wouldn't have had the accident that you decided ruined your life and blamed dad. I just didn't realise that someone would get hit. Dad wasn't exactly an evil ghost, I mean he couldn't hit anything still. But… everyone was miserable. Honest. You and mom were married but mom wasn't happy. You had to lie about dad hating her to keep them apart and that didn't stop it forever. Mom still hunted ghosts against your wishes so you weren't happy. You weren't as wealthy either as far as I saw. I regretted changing things the moment I realised that I didn't just save you from that experiment exploding in your face. And I only did it because I thought it was the only way to save Sam and Tucker when you infected them with ecto-acne," Danny explained. He did regret those actions. He knew that he had no right to change Vlad's past. Back then, he'd been stupid, ignorant, arrogant and desperate. It wasn't an excuse for what he did though. He just had to get Vlad to understand it was a stupid move made by a kid.

Vlad considered Danny's words. Hearing everything again from Danny, while a lot calmer, Vlad could see why Danny had done what he had. It was also nice to be reassured that his past was returned to the way it was. It wasn't a particularly happy past, but it was his and it made him into the man he is today. A person's past is a precious thing that no one had a right to change. The future was different. Vlad was glad to know that in a future Danny had seen, he became, yes a broken man, but a gentler and more understanding one all the same. He liked to think he was on the correct path to that Vlad. But his past was not to be changed. It upset him more that Danny hadn't wanted to confide that with the older halfa either. True, he didn't blame Danny for not telling him. But it hurt that Danny had been right to fear his reaction. He truly had thought he was changing for the better but that rage a month ago had shown him who he used to be. A man hell-bent on revenge, even if that revenge entailed murder. He hated being the villain. And he couldn't help but see that for years he had been one.

Vlad nodded slowly.

"So where do we go from here?" Vlad asked softly. Danny shrugged.

"It depends on you Vlad. What I did was inexcusable, I know that. And I would never do it again. I have learnt my lesson. I'd like for us to remain friends but I understand if you don't after this. But just because we've had a rough couple of months or so doesn't mean that we should stop being friends Vlad. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to bring up something that resolved itself years ago. I didn't think it mattered. I know it does to you. But I honestly didn't want to have this disagreement. If it's any consolation, I saw what happened back then, with dad turning on the proto-portal. I know it was his fault. But… don't take this the wrong way, it may have been dad's fault you got hurt, but it was your choice to use your powers to steal money and overshadow business partners and so on. So Plasmius becoming a bad guy… sorry Vlad but that was your fault," Danny replied. Vlad frowned at Danny's observation. It hurt because the younger halfa was right. It had been Vlad's choice to use his powers for his own benefit, often to the detriment of others. He put countless people in debt and probably bankrupt companies and made families homeless. A few years ago, he wouldn't have cared. But now he truly had seen the error in his ways.

Vlad sighed. There really was only one path he could take and remain friends with Danny. He had to let his anger and hurt go. Danny hadn't meant any harm with his interference with his past. Vlad could see that. He understood it had merely been a desperate action of a foolish, desperate child. The adult sitting with him wouldn't be that ignorant. It also served in Vlad's best interest to remain friends with Danny. He was the current ghost king. Having such a powerful ghost as an enemy was plain stupid and reckless. Vlad had a special talent for knowing which fights he could win and which he couldn't. Danny was far more powerful than Vlad now. He had been for a few years. He was a lot smarter in a fight than when he was a teenager. He was far better at absorbing energy which meant he could refresh himself easily during a battle. And his skillset was impressive. Vlad also wanted to remain friends with the younger man. They got along fairly well. True their tempers could cause serious arguments. But they were the only true halfas. Danielle couldn't understand what it was like to lose part of herself as she had never been entirely human. But Vlad and Danny did understand that feeling. They had a lot in common despite their difference in hobbies and age. Vlad didn't want to lose that companionship.

"I can try to forgive you," Vlad decided softly. Danny smiled gratefully. He didn't want to lose Vlad as a friend either. The older halfa had taught him so much about tactics and even about his own health. It was Vlad who had discovered the dangers of repressing one of their halves for an extended amount of time. They did differ in medical needs due to Danny having an ice core and Vlad not, but the oldest halfa was the most knowledgeable, other than Frostbite, on what was dangerous to do for Danny. Vlad had become… not a father per say, but definitely someone for Danny to look to for help. More like a teacher slash brother or uncle. It was an odd relationship but it tended to work.

 **Aw. Well of course they'd stay friends. Like Vlad decided, it was stupid to be enemies with the king and they do actually like each other after all this time and enjoy being friends.**

 **So, this story will continue until the proposal. You will see that. But how will it happen?**

 **What do you think the coronation will be like?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **I just had to say something. I don't like going on rants. Especially not on here because everyone is entitled to their own opinion. However I will not tolerated reviews that insult me personally. (warning, mild swearing)**

 **As a reader online, you have no idea of my state of mind. Telling me I'm shit or worthless could affect me deeply. I write as a stress relief and because I enjoy it. Yes while I welcome constructive criticism, I don't tolerate downright abusive comments that no one wants to read. Because you are a guest, I can't report you but if I could, I would. Bullying isn't fun or brave. It's cowardice, especially when you hide behind a mask. I have removed those reviews and I will remove any future ones.**

 **If you don't enjoy my writing, then don't read it. If you don't like a particular part, then comment about that. But you have no right to leave six insulting and in my opinion cruel comments in the space of a minute. You clearly haven't read the story and if you have then I feel sorry for you that you have the need to belittle and insult others for your own sick amusement.**

 **Rant over.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

One week after Danny returned from his Ghost Zone tour, Danny was standing in front of the portal once again. The Crown of Fire was in his hand. The Evaluator would be the one to place it on his head the next time he wore it. It was ghost tradition that the coronation be done by the Evaluator. He was still in his human half for now. He was waiting for the others to arrive. Steven, Jared and Harry weren't there yet. Sam and Tucker were getting changed upstairs into something more formal for the occasion. To protect Danny's secret, they had to walk to the house in casual clothes. Jazz, Danielle and his parents were already ready, preparing the Speeder for the trip. Vlad had stepped into the backyard to make a mayor related call before they left. They were trying to plan for a couple of days in the Ghost Zone.

"Will the coronation make a difference? I know it makes being king official but will it change anything?" Danny wondered softly. There was a slight pulse in the back of his mind telling him it wouldn't. He turned to the stairs as he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled. Sam in a beautiful, floor length, purple dress came down to the lab. She smirked shyly and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. She was wearing little black ghost earrings he got her a couple of years ago for her birthday. He chuckled and tilted his head.

"A little different from normal," he remarked as she stopped beside him.

"I figured it would be better to wear something brighter than black. But I didn't want to go crazy and wear pink," Sam retorted. Danny put an arm around her shoulders.

"As long as you're comfortable, I don't care what you're wearing. But for the record, you look gorgeous," Danny assured her.

"And the crown?" Sam inquired jokingly. Danny tilted his head as if considering the question. She playfully shoved him. Danny laughed.

"Sam, the crown doesn't care about that stuff. As long as it doesn't think you're disrespecting it or me, it really doesn't mind," Danny reassured her with a smile.

Sam smiled at him. She scanned his outfit and shook her head slightly.

"You're not dressing up?" she asked curiously. He was wearing a dress shirt and smart jeans. She had thought he might wear a suit.

"Sam, I'm gonna be in my ghost form the whole time. When I'm wearing the crown, I can't even change," Danny replied. Sam blinked.

"Then why bother dressing up at all?" Sam wondered. Danny shrugged.

"Thought I should make some effort at least. Can't dress up my ghost half," Danny replied. Sam hummed in understanding.

Jazz came down the stairs wearing a long light blue dress and black shawl, carrying a bag with her change of clothes, overnight provisions and some snacks. She smiled to Danny and dropped her bag into the Speeder.

"How are you doing little brother?" she called.

"I'm okay Jazz. Are the others here yet?" Danny answered, rolling his eyes. She nodded.

"But, um. You might want to change forms before they come down," Jazz warned. Danny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why?" he prompted.

"Harry brought Ginny and their kids and Hermione, Ron and their kids. Ginny, Hermione and Ron wanted to come as well," Jazz explained. Danny blinked.

"Hang on," he muttered and duplicated himself, changing the duplicate into his ghost half. He handed the crown to his copy.

"Problem solved," he announced with a smirk. Jazz and Sam blinked in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Vlad taught me," Danny informed her. Jazz grinned.

"I'll give everyone the go ahead then. We'll cover for you during the ceremony," Jazz concluded before heading back up to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, three young kids ran down the stairs into the lab.

"Wow!" James exclaimed scanning the lab curiously with the other two young children.

"Welcome you guys. I'd like you to meet someone, Phantom. Phantom, this is James and Albus, Ginny and Harry's sons, and Rose, Ron and Hermione's daughter," Danny introduced his duplicate to the three children.

"So, you're a ghost?" James asked with interest. Danny's duplicate nodded.

"I am," he confirmed.

"You two look and sound alike, are you related or something?" Rose asked. Danny blinked at her in shock.

"Rose, be nice," Hermione called down as she came downstairs with her baby son, Hugo.

"But mummy, I was just saying," Rose complained. Ron came downstairs and stopped beside Danny's human self.

"What did I say? Takes after her mum," Ron muttered to him.

"You're not kidding," Danny retorted.

"Cool trick by the way," Ron complimented glancing at Danny's duplicate who grinned and waved in greeting.

Harry and Ginny came down with Steven, Steven chatting with Harry and Ginny carrying a baby.

"Danny, er Phantom… meet Lily. She came early," Ginny introduced the child. Danny smirked.

"Well, it's great to meet her," Danny replied, giving the baby one of his fingers to grasp with a warm smile.

"I'd keep her away from my ghost half though. Don't want to hurt her by making her too cold," he warned softly. Ginny smiled in understanding. Tucker, Vlad, Jack, Maddie, Danielle, Jazz and Jared came down and boarded the Speeder, all wearing long dresses or suits.

Everyone ushered onto the Speeder afterwards and Danny's duplicate led the way through the portal.

"Wow!" the children gasped. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were equally stunned.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone guys. Breath taking isn't it?" Danny announced with a smirk.

"Sure is," Albus breathed.

"How many living people have been here?" Rose wondered.

"Probably more than you'd think but not many. Very few people get the chance to come here," Danny replied.

"Coming up, Pariah Keep," Tucker called over his shoulder.

"Phantom Keep, Tuck. Newly renamed in honour of the reigning king," Danny corrected. Tucker laughed.

"Alright Danny, I'll update the map later," the tech-genius soothed. The Speeder landed smoothly outside the castle and everyone got out.

"I'll meet you guys later," Danny called over his shoulder before disappearing inside. He vaguely heard one of the children asking where he was going.

He called his duplicate to him, took the crown, recalled his copy and then changed forms. He then floated through the castle to the throne room which was steadily filling up with ghosts. Floating beside the large ornate throne, replaced after being destroyed years ago, was the Evaluator. Danny smiled and went over to the ghost.

"Evaluator," he greeted loudly. The ghost bowed to Danny.

"My king," the ghost returned. Danny rolled his eyes, ignoring the teasing poke from the crown.

"I'm not one for formalities," he reminded him.

"Ah, but I am your majesty. Do you wish for me to care for the crown until the coronation?" the ghost offered.

"Please. Anything I should know before this?" Danny accepted. The Evaluator took the crown reverently and placed it on the throne to wait until it was needed.

"You're expected to give a speech after being crowned. It's not compulsory but most kings do make one. Don't worry, I'll be here to guide you through the ceremony. Just wait at the back, there's a small room on the right for you to wait in, until you are summoned. Then, it's customary to walk but you may float if you wish, to here and I'll start the vows and oaths. It's all just formality. Nothing to worry about. Basically, it's telling your subjects that you understand your role. Nothing specific," the ghost explained. Danny nodded.

"Am I meant to go to that room now?" Danny asked uncertainly. The elderly ghost laughed good-naturedly.

"Relax my king, do what you wish. This is a celebration. Made especially joyous by the fact that you are the first king in centuries," the Evaluator assured him.

Danny smiled nervously and nodded. The crown sent a pulse of concerned reassurance through him. Danny floated through the room, making his way slowly towards the room the Evaluator mentioned.

"It's alright for you, you've been through this loads of times," Danny grumbled under his breath. The crown's energy seemed to shiver with laughter coupled with a gentle shove. Danny sighed and nodded in greeting to a few ghosts he had become friendly with. Walker gritted his teeth and gave a forced smile and nod to Danny in greeting. Danny stopped beside the white ghost.

"Still sore about the new regulations Walker?" Danny greeted the ghost knowingly.

"Of course not… King Phantom," the ghost ground out. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No need to lie Walker. And relax, I don't want to take over. That's your prison, I'm just trying to help make the prison more efficient," Danny assured him. Walker choked back a scoff and stiffly nodded. Danny sighed and made his leave.

The group of humans cautiously walked into the castle.

"They need to redecorate. This feels way too Pariah Dark-ish for me," Danielle muttered. A number of the group hummed in agreement. They came to a nervous stop at the entrance to the throne room. The room was filled with ghosts and chairs.

"There's Da-er Phantom," Sam pointed out, recalling the kids present before she blew her boyfriend's cover, pointing towards the throne where Danny was talking to the Evaluator.

"Probably giving him the crown for the ceremony," Jazz mused.

"Humans!? What are you doing here!?" a large ghost wearing thick furs and metal armour pieces boomed. He had dark blue skin, covered in black scars. His burning orange eyes glowered at the group. Steven sensed the hostility from the ghost and stepped forward before anyone else could recover.

"We're guests of King Phantom. We mean you no harm, I assure you," Steven announced clearly. The large ghost scoffed loudly.

"The half-breed. Should have known," the ghost growled.

"Ulfric! Show respect to our king and his guests," a familiar voice scolded and Frostbite emerged from the crowds beside the group. The ghost, Ulfric, sneered before shoving his way through the crowd, out of view.

"Thanks Frostbite. What was all that about?" Tucker remarked to the snow ghost. Frostbite shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Ulfric is just very anti-human. He was captured by ghost hunters about fifty years ago. He escaped a year later. I hear that my king and Ulfric had a disagreement during his travels," Frostbite explained.

"They did!? What about?" Sam inquired. Frostbite shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Come, the coronation will be starting soon. I'll help you find some seats," Frostbite offered.

"Thanks. These are some friends. Ron, Hermione, their kids, Hugo and Rose, Ginny, Harry's wife, and their kids, James, Albus and Lily," Jazz introduced the people Frostbite mightn't know. Frostbite gave a gracious bow.

"I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen. It is an honour to meet more friends of my king," Frostbite greeted them before leading the humans through the throne room to some seats near the front, opting to sit nearby the humans for protection in case Ulfric or other anti-human ghosts attempted anything.

 **So not all ghosts are happy with the new king. Ulfric will be seen again.**

 **Not really much to say. Except l** **et me know what you guys think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Danny paced nervously in the small side room, keeping a sharp ear out for the signal for the ceremony to begin. Despite having spent a month in his new role, he felt that it was only a trial period before this event. Once he was coronated, it was official and there was no turning back. He also had a much better idea of how his being king was being taken after his tour. Very few ghosts were happy he was king now. There were a large number of ghosts that made it clear that they were not happy. They had to obey him by law as he was king but they did so reluctantly and to the bare minimum of fulfilling his wishes.

He felt the crown send a rush of reassurance through him. He smiled stiffly. It was nice to feel that. It made him feel just a little less alone. But there was another reason he was nervous. Today, he was going to propose. He had the perfect location for it not too far away from Phantom Keep. He was definitely going to redecorate. The whole castle screamed oppression with dark corridors and blood red carpets. The Evaluator had commented that the castle was meant to represent the reigning monarch. Danny didn't know what Phantom Keep was going to be for him yet, but he was going to follow tradition and make the castle his.

"If you would all permit! Please be seated or settle along the walls. We'll be starting in a few moments," Danny heard the Evaluator announce. Danny stopped by the door and licked his lips nervously. He ruffled his snow white hair and anxiously tapped his gloved fingers against his thigh. He heard the crowds of ghosts complying through the heavy wooden door. The room was only a few feet squared with a hard, long bench at the back. The room was covered in dust and, according to Fright Knight who gave Danny a tour of the castle, the room was reserved for prospective kings to wait for their coronation.

"Thank you. Now, we are gathered here today to celebrate and throne our new king, King Danny Phantom. Is there anyone present who has any reason to object to today's coronation?" the Evaluator continued. Danny held his breath as he listened. He expected to hear someone shout that a halfa couldn't be a ghost king. But there wasn't.

"Very well, we shall proceed. I know many of you have had the chance to meet our new king, but for those that haven't, I'd like to introduce you all to Danny Phantom," the Evaluator resumed. Danny squared his shoulders and pushed open the door and walked down the carpeted aisle. He kept his gaze forward, gritting his teeth firmly to stop himself nervously chewing his lip. He ignored the ghosts staring at him and walked with purpose towards the throne.

He came to a stop in front of the Evaluator. The elderly ghost smiled kindly at him.

"You look very regal and serious," he whispered warmly. Danny smirked nervously.

"For those of you present unfamiliar with ghost king coronation tradition, now we will go through vows that our king will make to his people. And so, let's begin. State your name," the Evaluator declared. Danny blinked and glanced at Harry from the corner of his eyes. He breathed a soft sigh of relief that the wizarding families had covered their children's ears for him.

"Daniel Fenton is my human name. Danny Phantom is my ghost name," Danny announced confidently. The Evaluator gave a slight pleased nod.

"State what you wish your new title to be," the Evaluator pressed.

"For formality, King Phantom would be preferred," Danny answered honestly. He didn't want to jeopardise his secret by ghosts coming to him and calling him Danny or something similar.

"Do you, King Phantom, vow to rule over the Ghost Zone as you see fit for your remaining time in this world?" the Evaluator asked. Danny blinked in surprise at the wording before nodding slowly.

"I do," he confirmed.

"Do you, King Phantom, vow to protect the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants to the best of your ability?" the Evaluator resumed.

"I do," Danny agreed easily. He already did that.

"And do you, King Phantom, vow to be the best king you can be for your people?" the Evaluator inquired.

"I do," Danny answered.

"Kneel," the Evaluator invited and picked up the crown. Danny complied and waited for the ghost to place the crown on his head. Its weight was comforting now after the month he'd spent wearing it. The first few days had been uncomfortable and the foreign weight had weighed him down and gave him a few headaches.

"Rise King Phantom. Address your people," the Evaluator declared. Danny obeyed and turned to the crowd. He gulped nervously before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not perfect. I know that and I accept that. I've made mistakes. Enemies. But I've also made friends. I've learned important lessons. Ones I can never forget. Many of you believe that I can't understand you, but that was why I spent some time here. As an equal. I don't really know what kind of king I will be, but I want to be one that will bring happiness and fairness to the Ghost Zone. Some of you may be aware of my changes to Walker's prison. But my vows are my word. I will protect the Ghost Zone and my people. I'm not great at speeches, I know that and you may have realised that. But I want you all to understand that I want to be a king you can rely on and can turn to when you have problems. I will admit, in the coming months I may make mistakes. I'm still learning to be king. There isn't exactly a teacher or mentor I can turn to for advice. But I will do my best to limit them. But I want to erase the scars left behind by Pariah Dark," Danny told the gathered ghosts, trying not to focus on anyone in particular.

"Long may he reign," the Evaluator announced.

"Long may he reign," the ghosts chorused.

"That's it," the elderly ghost muttered to Danny. Danny turned to the ghost.

"Thanks. Any traditions I should know about?" Danny replied softly. The ghost shook his head.

"Nothing official but most kings do stay in the throne room until the others leave. It gives ghosts the chance to meet their new king and offer congratulations and suggestions," the elderly ghost explained. Danny smiled and nodded. The Evaluator gave a bow and left. Danny walked down the steps from the elevated throne and stopped beside his family.

"So, you're king now," Sam remarked with a smirk. Danny chuckled.

"Officially," he confirmed.

"King Phantom, I apologise for interrupting," a ghost called. Danny turned to the female ghost.

"Not a problem. What's up?" Danny replied calmly.

"Do you remember your visit to the hospital?" the head nurse of the hospital asked.

"I do. Florence, right?" Danny affirmed. The ghost wore a long white dress and she curtsied.

"I was hoping to have a word with you at your earliest convenience about our exchange programme with our doctors with Far Frozen physicians. But it isn't urgent," Florence explained. Danny nodded.

"Of course. I'll come around tomorrow if you'd like. Any problems, you can bring them to my attention then," Danny offered. Florence bowed her head graciously and floated away.

"She seems nice," Jazz commented. Danny nodded.

"She is. But she's a little too interested in how my halves differ. But she's a very gentle ghost," Danny agreed. Sam giggled.

"She makes you uncomfortable doesn't she?" Sam muttered with a playful nudge. Danny snorted.

"Just a little. It's only really when she gets too personal with the questions," Danny mumbled.

"All doctors and nurses are like that. That's why I stay away from hospitals," Tucker pointed out.

"Half breed," a voice growled behind Danny. Danny scowled.

"Oh great," he grumbled. He turned to see Ulfric scowling at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't speak up during the coronation," Danny commented. Ulfric leered at Danny.

"If I thought it would make a difference I would have," Ulfric retorted. Danny folded his arms.

"You know, as your king, you should really be more respectful towards me," Danny pointed out. Ulfric snarled.

"I do not obey humans. And I don't obey half breeds!" Ulfric replied. Danny frowned as the crown sent a pulse of anger through him. He was starting to get angry himself with Ulfric's behaviour towards him.

"Not all humans want to hurt ghosts. Some humans want to help ghosts or want to be friends with ghosts. Just as not all ghosts are friendly or kind to humans," Danny snapped.

"Chill dude, don't let him get to you," Tucker whispered in Danny's ear.

"You don't understand Tuck," Danny muttered.

"I don't need your protection human," Ulfric hissed. Danny glared at Ulfric.

"Ulfric, don't speak to my personal friends and family in that manner. Don't make me put you back in your place again," Danny growled.

"I'm ready," Ulfric challenged. Danny narrowed his eyes at the large ghost.

"I don't want a fight," Danny gritted out.

"And that's why you're weak," Ulfric taunted. The Crown of Fire physically pulsed bright green with rage, startling everyone around him.

"Last time Ulfric, enough. You don't want to see me when I get angry and I'm getting dangerously close," Danny warned.

"You don't scare me," Ulfric retorted. Danny ground his teeth together in anger.

"My king," Frostbite greeted.

"Frostbite good to see you made it," Danny returned, purposefully turning his back on Ulfric and ignored the ghost.

"Not having any problems I trust," Frostbite remarked, glancing at Ulfric.

"Nothing I can't handle. By the way, tomorrow, I'm going to the hospital to have a word with Florence about the exchange programme. Do you want to send a representative with me?" Danny asked. Frostbite grinned.

"I will. Thank you my king," Frostbite agreed. Danny smiled and watched the snow ghost walk away.

"Can we get back to what we were talking about now?!" Ulfric snarled. Danny ignored the ghost.

"Don't worry guys, we can do whatever you want once everyone's gone. It's tradition for me to wait here until then. You know for ghosts to come over and talk to me," Danny remarked. The others glanced nervously at Ulfric.

"Danny," Sam whispered worriedly.

"No point in getting angry over nothing. Since I can't walk away, the next best thing is to block it out," Danny explained. Ulfric growled angrily.

"You are being a child," Ulfric muttered angrily.

"So are you Ulfric. As the saying goes, fight fire with fire," Danny retorted.

"Congratulations Danny, but I suppose I should call you King Phantom now," Sir Nick greeted Danny. Danny grinned, turning his hand intangible to shake hands with the pearly white ghost's hand.

"Hi Sir Nick. And you're welcome to call me Danny if you wish," Danny replied kindly.

"Fair warning, Youngblood and Peeves came with me. And Headmistress Minerva sends her best," Sir Nick informed him. Danny grinned.

"Well, tell Minerva thanks. I hope everything's fine at Hogwarts and any issues, just contact me," Danny retorted. Sir Nick nodded, his head bobbing to the side due to his nearly headless state, before floating off.

Danny scanned the room and saw that most of ghosts gathered for the coronation had gone. Harry was talking with Dora with his family and friends. Steven and Jared were chatting with Amorpho who they had befriended since the I.G.A. had been established. Ulfric was muttering profanities and insults at Danny. Danny sighed.

"Alright Ulfric. Is there anything in particular you have to say? If not, go back to your realm," Danny asked.

"I want to challenge you!" Ulfric answered angrily. Sam frowned in confusion. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Again? I'm going to just beat you again," Danny retorted with a bored tone.

"What does that mean?" Danielle asked.

"I have to admit, I'm curious myself," Vlad added, waving off the three ghost vultures he employed that he had been talking to.

"It means he wants to fight me and winner becomes king," Danny explained.

"And it is impossible for him to decline," Ulfric reminded Danny.

"Where are we doing this then? I'd rather not trash this place again since it just got rebuilt," Danny inquired.

Ulfric gritted his teeth angrily.

"Outside. Now!" Ulfric growled. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Alright, calm down. This won't take long," Danny muttered. Danny followed Ulfric outside Phantom Keep. They flew up into the air and faced each other.

"What's going on?" Steven asked.

"Ulfric challenged Danny. Whoever wins becomes king," Jazz answered, watching her brother worriedly.

"Man, that ghost is a piece of work," Ron grumbled with a frown.

"What's going on?" James inquired.

"Ghost fight," Jared told him distractedly. Ulfric had removed a thick fur draped over his shoulder. Danny was waiting with his arms folded.

"I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson aren't I?" Danny muttered, receiving a pulse of angry agreement from the crown. Danny huffed in annoyance.

"Can we get a move on Ulfric?" Danny shouted at the ghost, irritation pronounced.

Ulfric roared angrily and lunged at Danny without another word. Danny dodged and blasted the ghost in the back. Ulfric snarled furiously. The fight progressed. Ulfric punched Danny in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Danny spun around and blasted the ghost with a ghost ray. Ulfric hit into a rock and Danny charged forwards and pinned the ghost to the rock.

"Yield!" Danny yelled.

"N-never," Ulfric retorted.

"Ulfric, don't make me hurt you!" Danny snarled.

"I will not yield to a half breed," Ulfric gasped. Danny growled angrily and twisted the ghost's arm further back and demanded the ghost to yield again. Ulfric refused again. Danny pulled the ghost's head back and smashed him into the rock forcefully. It took ten minutes for the ghost to gasp out his surrender. Danny released the ghost, having broken his arm and nose. Ulfric floated away, grabbing his furs as he left.

 **So a few ghost laws there and Ulfric. Who thinks Ulfric learned his lesson?**

 **Anyway, only a few more chapters to go.**

 **Any guesses about how Danny's going to propose?**

 **Someone asked if Ulfric has anything to do with skyrim. Honestly, I've never seen or heard anything about it. So I can say without a doubt that Ulfric has nothing to do with skyrim. Any similarities are completely coincidental.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Bit vicious Danny," Sam commented as the king joined them on the castle porch.

"I had to be. That's the second time he's challenged me," Danny grunted, placing a hand to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked with concern.

"I think he might have cracked a rib. I'll be okay. I'm heading to the hospital tomorrow. It can wait," Danny answered.

"That was amazing your highness," Rose gasped in awe. Danny chuckled.

"Thanks Rose, but you don't need to call me that," Danny replied. Rose frowned slightly in confusion.

"But you're a king," she pointed out. Danny nodded.

"I know. But I'm not really one for formalities," Danny told her. Rose nodded slowly.

"I wonder where Danny went," James muttered, glancing behind them.

"Is that him?" Danny announced and duplicated himself when the children looked to where he pointed. He sent his duplicate away and changed his duplicate into his human form.

"Hey guys. Congrats King Phantom," his duplicate called as he jogged over to them. To keep appearances Danny nodded to his duplicate in greeting.

Dora approached the group. She curtsied to Danny.

"King Phantom," she greeted him. Danny smirked and inclined his head to her.

"Princess Dorothea," he returned. She giggled. He folded his arms, wary of his potentially cracked rib.

"So formal," she grumbled playfully.

"Same to you. Dora, we're friends. There's honestly no need for the formalities and titles," he replied calmly. She smiled.

"I saw your fight with Ulfric. Don't mind him. He's always been like that, especially with ghosts stronger than him," she remarked. Danny frowned.

"Hmm, I think it's a little more than that personally but thanks for the sentiment. You still don't mind that I moved Aragon? I thought it was better to keep him under strict guard away from you to protect your realm and ensure he couldn't take over before anyone else realised," Danny inquired. Dora shook her head.

"I respect your decision and I believe it to be the best action. My brother has grown restless in recent months and may have attempted another breakout soon. Besides, my guards are not used to guarding ghosts like my brother. Despite the years he's been imprisoned in the dungeons," Dora assured him. He smiled and nodded.

"By the way, I would be honoured to host a feast in celebration of your coronation, if you'd permit? Your living companions are more than welcome," Dora offered. Danny smiled.

"That's very kind Dora. I have no issue. Guys?" Danny agreed, he wanted to keep Sam in the Ghost Zone for as long as possible in order to take her to his chosen location to propose to her.

"We've no problem with that," Harry replied.

"I've cleared all of today's meetings, and most of tomorrow's," Vlad added.

"We'll meet you there," Sam concluded. Danny smiled again and nodded to them, sending his duplicate with them. Danny watched them board the Speeder before scanning the throne room and finding it empty.

"How does it feel?" Dora asked with good-natured curiosity.

"Being here or being king?" Danny inquired. Dora shrugged.

"Both," she offered.

"Being here is weird. Over a month ago I was here getting beaten to within an inch of my life. Being king, I'm getting used to it but there are moments every now and then when I stop and realise how crazy that is," Danny answered honestly. Dora nodded.

"Same for me. For centuries, I was ruled by my brother. And now, I'm in charge, leading my people to the best of my ability. Sometimes I think it was a mistake for me to stand against Aragon while others I feel that this role is where I belong," Dora confided.

"Huh, I would have thought that after all this time you might have stopped having those feelings," Danny commented. Dora shrugged.

"I suppose me being worried about me being the right person to rule just shows I'm the right person to lead them. If I was arrogant enough to believe that I was the only person who could rule my realm, then I wouldn't be a very good princess," Dora retorted.

"Guess that makes sense," Danny muttered. Dora smiled.

"Shall we go? I'll need to be there in case my guards mistake your friends and family for a threat," Dora suggested. Danny nodded and both ghosts left, flying to Dora's kingdom.

"So, how do you become queen?" Danny wondered.

"I must marry to gain that title in my realm. And once I marry, my husband will take over the throne. It is a medieval tradition, one that I'm considering changing. I was thinking that I could change it so that both king and queen have equal roles and duties to the throne. Of course your word will overrule mine, but that was my plan," Dora answered. Danny hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't want to take over Dora. You have worked hard to help your people to move on, but if you need my involvement to push through a law or something, just call," Danny replied. Dora smiled gratefully.

"Any plans for changing things in the Ghost Zone?" Dora inquired curiously. Danny shrugged.

"I'm just trying to handle things as they come. I'm changing things in Walker's prison, making it less strict. More fair. The problem was that Walker was in charge and there was no one else to speak up. He was judge, jailer and executioner. He made all the decisions so if he decided someone was guilty or if he disliked them, that was it. I'm helping to improve the Ghost Zone's hospital too," Danny told her.

"If you'd like, our doctors could check your ribs," Dora offered. Danny glanced at her.

"Might keep Sam, Jazz and my mom off my back. Thanks Dora," Danny accepted. They landed outside the castle.

"What do you mean we're not allowed inside?!" Vlad's demanding voice reached them. Danny rolled his eyes and instructed his duplicate to interject. The ghosts walked over to the group.

"Vlad calm down. Let's just wait until Dora gets here," Danny's duplicate interjected.

"Let them through. They're guests of mine and King Phantom. Instruct the cooks that we are having a feast in his honour," Dora called. Both skeletal guards saluted and marched into the castle. Dora smiled sweetly at the group and led the way inside with Danny. She led them into a plush, old fashioned sitting area. Two female ghosts, one blue skinned and the other skeletal, wearing medieval dresses rushed over to attend them.

"Organise a banquet for this afternoon and summon a doctor for King Phantom," Dora ordered. Both ghosts bowed and bustled off to fulfil their commands.

"Dora, you don't have to use my title all the time," Danny muttered. Dora smirked at him.

"You need to establish your position with your people," Dora retorted. Danny frowned at her. The crown sent a pulse of agreement through him. Danny rolled his eyes.

Everyone sat down, the three young children jumped to their feet a few minutes later and started playing. Danny sat beside Sam, his duplicate sat in the corner, present but not involved.

"I'm glad that you're getting your injury checked," Sam remarked, settling back with his arm around her shoulders. Danny shrugged, choosing not to comment.

"So Ulfric's been causing trouble?" Tucker commented with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't used to wearing a suit and had already pocketed the tie and unbuttoned the jacket and shirt collar.

"Just a bit. I was still getting used to being king. I didn't want to come off too commanding and cruel. Didn't help that the crown was trying to push me to be like that. So Ulfric didn't take me seriously and challenged me. It wasn't hard to beat him. Then he found out what I was and was outraged. Let's just say that my stay in that realm was short," Danny explained.

"He didn't know?" Jack interjected.

"It was on the other side of the Far Frozen. The realm was hard to reach and the ghosts rarely left, especially after Ulfric got caught fifty years ago," Danny elaborated.

"My king, you required my services," a doctor called. Danny glanced behind him and stood up with a slight pained groan.

"I'm coming," Danny muttered and stepped out of the room.

"What was that stuff about the crown pushing him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, the crown kind of has a personality and helps to advise Danny. He told me that it's a really good navigator in the Ghost Zone," Sam answered her.

"Personality?" Dora repeated. Sam nodded.

"Well, kinda, not really. Danny's better at explaining it. But he said it's really protective of him and gets angry when anyone disrespects him or the crown," Sam elaborated with a shrug.

A few minutes later Danny returned and sat down beside Sam.

"Well," Danielle prompted.

"Cracked rib. Nothing to worry about," Danny reported.

"He hit you really hard didn't he," Steven remarked. Danny scowled.

"He did, but don't tell him he actually injured me. He'll get cocky and challenge me again," Danny replied.

"Did he injure you last time?" Jazz wondered. Danny shook his head.

"He got a lucky hit in this time. Last time I beat him in three minutes, pinned him down and he relented. Even complimented me. Then he found out what I am," Danny recalled.

"Wow," Jared mumbled with a frown. Danny shrugged.

"What kind of ghost is he anyway?" Jack asked.

"He's not actually that strong. His realm speciality is a rock based power. It can make him incredibly solid and heavy. And he can turn other things to stone too. He's got the basic power set too, invisibility, intangibility, flight. He has a ghost ray too but his fighting style is more like taking a stand and brute strength," Danny explained.

"Is that what happened?" Danielle prompted curiously. Danny rubbed the back of neck before nodding thoughtfully.

"Must have done. That punch was a lot harder than I expected," Danny decided.

"Can't you do something? You know to stop him or punish him for challenging you," Jared asked. Danny shook his head.

"Every ghost has the right to challenge the ghost king. It's Ghost Zone law. There's nothing I can do to stop Ulfric. Short of beating him each time to discourage him," Danny answered.

"You could rewrite the law," Ron suggested. Danny shook his head.

"No. I like that law being there. Besides he has to learn that he's no match sooner or later," Danny replied firmly. The group blinked in surprise, all but Sam, surprised by the answer.

 **Just a little bit of catching up between Danny and Dora really. And a bit about Ulfric too.**

 **Any guesses where Danny might take Sam to propose? And how he's planning to do it?**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **There was a question about why they don't just tell the kids about Danny's halfa status. Basically, Danny doesn't tell anyone his secret unless he has a very good reason. And he doesn't have a reason to tell the kids. Plus it's not really Harry and co.'s place to tell the kids the truth.**

 **Also... kids say the craziest things. They don't always know when to keep something secret and when it's okay to tell others.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

An hour later and the ballroom was ready. Long wooden tables laden with food and drink. A band playing and Dora's ghostly people had arrived. The children were running around excitedly, grabbing sweet treats off the tables, the initial surprise at the peculiar taste long gone. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched their children closely and tentatively nibbled on ghost food. Maddie and Jack were intrigued by the ghostly culture around them and having never tried ghost food before. Steven, Jared and Danielle began mingling and Vlad spent the time discussing the culture in the realm with a few of the more subdued ghosts. Tucker, Sam and Danny found a corner to sit down in, Danny's duplicate having merged with him again. Many ghosts came up to Danny to pay their respects.

"Thank you, but nothing has changed as far as Dora's rule here is concerned," Danny assured the latest ghost, his smile falling the second the ghost was gone.

"Lighten up Danny. Have a drink," Tucker urged, taking a long gulp of his own, a tankard of ghost mead. Sam sipped her own glass of ghost wine, a new discovery in this realm since Dora's visit to Amity Park.

"You know I don't drink Tuck," Danny calmly reminded the tech-genius. Tucker shrugged.

"Never too old to start," he retorted.

"Tuck, don't be ridiculous. Danny's never been interested in drinking. Too busy worrying about a ghost attack and being needed," Sam interjected. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Usually I was right," he muttered.

"How's the rib?" Sam inquired. Danny shrugged.

"The doctor put a numbing salve thing on it," Danny replied.

"Does it work?" Tucker wondered. Danny nodded.

"Like a charm. Considering getting some to keep back home in case of emergencies," Danny answered.

Sam excused herself to get another plate of food for the trio, Tucker having cleared the plate within fifteen minutes.

"Tuck, quick request," Danny whispered.

"Huh?" Tucker retorted in confusion.

"I know Sam found out about the ring. I'm gonna take off in a bit to try again. Mind disappearing off for a little while yourself?" Danny explained softly. Tucker blinked in shock.

"Wha? B-but Jazz said she never told you," Tucker stammered.

"I asked her to lie. Please Tuck?" Danny replied, glancing nervously over at Sam who would be coming back soon.

"Why?" Tucker demanded softly.

"Because even though she knows about the ring, I was hoping to still surprise her," Danny elaborated. Tucker glanced over to Sam as she scanned the table before nodding to herself and started back to their table in the corner.

"Please Tucker," Danny hissed desperately. Tucker nodded.

"Alright dude. You got it. I'll wait for a bit first though," Tucker agreed.

"Tuck, I mean it. Not a word," Danny growled sharply. Tucker nodded dutifully. Both men relaxed in their seats and grinned at Sam as she sat down beside Danny again. Tucker practically lunging on the plate and stuffing his mouth. If Danny were being honest, he was glad. The fuller Tucker's mouth, the less likely he would blow the surprise to Sam.

"Tucker slow down," Sam chuckled. Tucker smirked, swallowing the mouthful of ghost food.

"Sam, breakfast was ages ago. I need regular feedings and ghost food isn't as filling as normal food," Tucker retorted.

"That is true actually. But Tuck, calm down, I don't know if eating that much ghost food is good for you guys. Remember ectoplasm makes normal humans sick," Danny remarked with a raised eyebrow. Tucker shrugged. Danny smirked in response. Tucker was known for having an iron stomach, as long as it wasn't vegetables.

"I suppose you're kind of used to this stuff by now," Sam commented. Danny nodded, putting an arm around her comfortably.

"Yeah. It's weird actually it tastes different to me depending on if I'm human or ghost at the time. And it's more filling when I'm ghost. I've even had it that I felt full, changed and I was starving again. It was another reason why I stayed ghost for most of my time here," Danny informed them.

"We didn't know that before," Sam pointed out intrigued. Danny hummed in agreement.

Once Tucker finished the plate of food, he offered to get another plate and conveniently disappeared off. Danny smirked as he realised that his friend wasn't coming back.

"I thought Tucker was coming back," Sam muttered as she scanned the crowd, spotting Tucker sitting with Harry and Ron, while Ginny and Hermione were sitting in a quiet corner at a table with their babies.

"Oh well. Want to get some air?" Danny suggested. Sam shrugged.

"Sure. Guess you're getting fed up of all these ghosts coming up to us," she replied. Danny grunted in agreement as they got up. They walked to a back door, Tucker flashing Danny a grin and mouthing "good luck" at him with two thumbs up. Danny rolled his eyes behind Sam and waved him off.

Danny led Sam through the castle and on to a forest trail he'd walked with Dora in the past around the murky green moat. It was a pleasantly quiet stroll compared to the loud, excited atmosphere of the ballroom.

"You've never seen Phantom Keep, have you?" Danny remarked suddenly, coming up with the excuse to leave Dora's realm to get to where he wanted to propose. Sam shook her head.

"I haven't. But shouldn't you stay here? I mean, Dora did organise this for you," Sam pointed out.

"It won't take long. I'll take you for a quick tour and we'll be back before we're missed. Promise. Besides I want to redecorate and I haven't had a chance to just look around the castle myself," Danny assured her.

"You haven't?" Sam retorted, surprised.

"Fright Knight gave me a tour, as I'm king now, he serves me. But it was a quick tour showing me what rooms were where when I was passing through. The Evaluator also wanted to show me the progress in repairing the throne room for my coronation. It was a flying visit," Danny explained.

"Oh, alright then. I'd love to have a tour," Sam agreed happily. Danny grinned and swept Sam off her feet and jumped into the air, zooming away from Dora's realm to Phantom Keep.

They walked quietly through the castle together, making comments on certain rooms or decorative pieces. It was decided instantly that a large painted portrait of Pariah Dark would be going. The tour took forty minutes but it was a quick walk through as Sam didn't want to linger too long anywhere so that they could return to Dora's party. That was fine by Danny since this tour was just an excuse to get Sam alone with him and away from Dora's realm. Now she had no choice but to go along with whatever he did since she couldn't get back to Dora's without him. They stood at the door.

"I think you need to get rid of the red and make it more you," Sam concluded with a decisive nod. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Good idea," he replied.

"We should get back to the party though. We've been gone a long time," Sam suggested. Danny hummed in thoughtful agreement.

"Probably. But I want to show you one last thing. Then we'll head back, okay?" Danny answered, trying to keep his tone light rather than desperate for her agreement. She had to say yes for his plan to work. Sam bit her lip and glanced off in the direction of Dora's realm.

"Danny, I really think we should head back," Sam retorted. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Just one more minute, please. I know you'll love it. It's not far," Danny requested. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Danny, just tell me what you want me to see. And can't it wait?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head.

"It's not visible all the time. The crown told me the best time to see it is today," Danny lied, ignoring the slight annoyed nudge from the crown. Sam huffed in defeat.

"Alright Danny. One quick look and then we have to head back," Sam relented, confused by Danny's insistence.

Danny grinned and instantly agreed, grabbing Sam before she could change her mind. He shot off through the Ghost Zone and within five minutes they reached another island. It was a tiny island. Covered in rock and dead plants.

"Close your eyes," Danny whispered in her ear. Sam raised a confused eyebrow but obeyed. Danny grinned. The island was a special place. It only came to life when a ghost helped it. Which Danny was more than capable of doing. He gently guided Sam further onto the island, making sure she had her eyes shut. He stepped away from her.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say," he requested. Sam gave an annoyed grunt in compliance. Danny knew Sam hated being out of the loop. She wasn't one for surprises either. But he wanted this moment to be special. If he couldn't have his carefully planned out romantic evening under the stars, he wanted this. It was too bad really that it was being rushed a little due to Sam's impatience to get back to Dora's. But Danny had wanted to do this today since he left for the Ghost Zone after defeating Pariah Dark.

Danny closed his eyes and dropped his energy barriers around him and gently pulsed his energy outside of his body to cover the entire island. Sam shivered as she felt the chilled waves of energy rush over and through her. It wasn't forceful and shocking like before when she felt Danny's energy. That had been a scare tactic meant to stun and shock everyone around. This was Danny feeding the island. The island had been home to an ancient race of ghosts that practiced energy transferal, which was what Danny had stumbled onto and mastered. With energy transferal, Danny could shape the ghost energy around himself. An old ghost Danny met during his travels, one of the ghosts originally from this island, told him that this power could be used to make portals. Danny couldn't wait to try it. He'd seen Dan Phantom make portals in that alternate future. He knew he could, he just didn't know that this was how it worked.

He felt his energy being absorbed into the ghost rock. The dead plants came back to life, thriving and shining once again. Danny opened his eyes and grinned happily. It was perfect. Exactly what he wanted. Last thing he had to do was get the ring. In his human form's pocket. He took the crown gingerly off his head and set it down on a boulder, shimmering in beautiful blues and greens, mingling and changing into other ectoplasmic colours such as purples, oranges, pinks, yellows and reds. He silently stepped behind Sam, keeping his distance to prevent her feeling the rush of cold from his transformation, and changed to human. He pulled out the ring box and carefully eased it quietly open.

"Alright, open your eyes," Danny called before kneeling down, holding the open ring box up towards her back.

Sam gasped. The island had been transformed from a sorry, desolate place that no one would want to see to a paradise. The rocks glowed with ectoplasm, the lights shining on the dark green gaseous clouds above, reflecting something like an aurora borealis but with brighter colours. The plants swayed gently in a non-existent breeze, with large pleasantly scented flowers of all shapes and colours. The entire island felt warm, comforting and kind, just like Danny and Sam realised it was because it contained Danny's energy. Without another being contaminating or using his energy, this was what it felt like. Sam turned to tell Danny how beautiful this island was and she was glad he convinced her to come see it. She gasped again and saw him kneeling in the traditional proposal position with the ring in clear view. White gold with a diamond trapped in intricate, faintly gothic swirls. The metal reflected the myriad of colours all around them. Sam realised with a jolt that Danny was wearing the same outfit he went missing in. The same outfit he had planned to propose to her in originally.

"Sam, will you marry me?" he asked, voice confident and even. Sam put her hands to her face, desperately trying to hold back an overjoyed flow of tears and nodded. Danny smirked and stood up.

"Can I have confirmation of that nod?" he requested jokingly. Sam laughed shakily and hugged him.

"Yes. Danny, you idiot. Yes!" Sam retorted. Danny laughed softly and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. She kissed him and admired the ring.

"It does fit right? I had Jazz for the measurements," Danny inquired worriedly. Sam grinned.

"It fits. Was this your plan all along?" Sam answered, gesturing at the island with awe. Danny shook his head.

"Not even close. I had a spot in Amity Park ready for a night of star gazing. I was gonna play the "clueless me I forgot the movie date" card at the cinema and take you for a flight. Your favourite constellation was visible that night. I had the works too. Candles, music, food. Found a quiet spot that I knew no one would find us in. But that was all kind of ruined with what happened," Danny admitted. Sam smiled.

"But since Jazz told you that I was gonna ask you, I needed to make sure what I did would be really special. Then I found this place. It's a training island for energy transfer. That's what it's called. Charging I mean. I charged the island with my energy," Danny explained.

Sam scanned the island again.

"I hope you didn't exhaust yourself to do this," she muttered.

"Before I became king, it might have. But now, this was pretty easy actually. Getting you here was the hard part," Danny replied with a playfully scolding nudge. Sam blushed.

"I was probably being a pain," she mumbled with a smirk.

"I'll admit, I almost thought I'd have to kidnap you to get you here. Before that I had to tell Tucker to give us some time alone. So I had to do it before we headed back because you know what a loudmouth Tuck is," Danny confessed. Sam laughed.

"Who else knew?" Sam inquired.

"Well, before I told Tucker why I wanted him to leave us alone… nobody," Danny answered. Sam blinked and Danny gave her a shrug.

"Everyone had organised for us to be away for the coronation so I didn't need to tell anyone to ensure nothing interrupted us. I agreed to Dora's party because it kept us in the Ghost Zone so I could eventually get you here," Danny resumed.

Sam smiled and turned to the island again, sighing contentedly.

"You want to head back now?" Danny asked, knowing the answer already.

"No. Not yet. It's really nice here. Besides, I want this to sink in before we face everyone else," Sam answered, lifting her hand to look at the engagement ring on her finger. Danny smiled, sitting down on the ground beside the boulder holding his crown. Sam settled beside him, leaning comfortably against him and staring in awe of the island, gently fiddling with the new ring on her hand. Danny wrapped an arm around his fiancé and relaxed with her.

"You know, I was worried about losing my pants because I was so nervous," he admitted to her softly. Sam laughed.

 **Was there any doubt that Sam would say yes?**

 **You have no idea how hard it was for me to come up with an alternative proposal for Danny. It took ages and I was stuck on it for so long. But I think that this fits. But let me know your thoughts.**

 **Two more chapters left, just wrapping up this last plot line. Then I'll start posting the winner of the poll. Make sure to check out my facebook page for the advert. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Have you seen Danny recently?" Jazz asked Tucker, standing next to the table Harry, Ron and Tucker were sitting at.

"Not since he left with Sam," Tucker answered with a smug smirk. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Tucker, I can see you know something," she told him. Tucker grinned broadly and leant back in his chair, balancing on two legs.

"I do know what they're doing," he admitted. Jazz huffed in annoyance.

"Tucker," she growled.

"Hey, you wouldn't tell us before," Tucker retorted. Jazz gasped.

"Danny's gonna propose to Sam!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly. Tucker dropped back onto four legs.

"How did you guess?" he moaned.

"Tucker, you're useless at keeping secrets. At least any secrets that aren't life or death," Jazz replied.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"You didn't know Jazz?" Harry asked. Jazz shook her head.

"I knew he was going to try again, eventually and he wanted to try and surprise Sam. But that's it," Jazz admitted.

"How long has he been gone?" Ron inquired, glancing between Tucker and Jazz.

"About an hour and a half I think. Maybe a bit longer," Tucker answered.

"You've been _timing_ them?" Jazz retorted. Tucker scoffed.

"Of course I haven't. I just happened to look at the time when I saw them leave. See, hour and a half ago," Tucker corrected and showed them his watch. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Blimey how long does it take to ask a question?" Ron blurted out. Jazz frowned at the red head wizard.

"Danny didn't want to make it obvious the first time around. I doubt he'd want it to be obvious this time either," Jazz informed him sharply. Ron's ears burned red.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Tucker shook his head.

"It's fine dude. Danny probably took her somewhere special in the Ghost Zone first," Tucker guessed.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Danielle called as she dropped into a seat beside Tucker, Steven and Jared close behind.

"No. But why?" Tucker answered.

"These ghosts are so behind the times. It's annoying me. They keep asking me who I'm gonna marry. Saying I'm not gonna be young forever," Danielle complained.

"She nearly decked one ghost," Steven muttered in Jazz's ear.

"Don't tell Danny. He's super protective of Danielle," she whispered back. Steven snorted.

"You think I'm telling him anything like that?" Steven retorted, his tone saying that he knew it would be a crazy stupid idea to say anything to Danny.

"Speaking of Danny, I don't see him around," Steven remarked. Jazz smiled.

"He's with Sam. Asking her a special question," Jazz answered with a sly smirk.

"He's gonna propose!" Jared exclaimed. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I'd say that's his plan, yes. But keep it down," Jazz retorted.

"Why? You think Sam will say no?" Danielle inquired sceptically. Jazz shook her head.

"No. But it's Danny's business. If he wants the whole Ghost Zone to know, then he'll tell them. Besides we don't even know if that's what Danny's up to," Jazz replied.

"Actually, he told me that's what he's up to," Tucker interjected. Jazz huffed in annoyance and gritted her teeth.

"Something might prevent him," Jazz told them. The group hummed in understanding.

The side door Danny and Sam left through creaked open and Danny slipped inside with Sam. They shut the door behind them.

"Oh, there they are," Danielle pointed out happily and pointed the couple out to the group. Danny and Sam hadn't walked more than five steps before a ghost rushed over to Danny. Danny muttered something to Sam before turning to the ghost, Sam walking towards the group.

"What was that about?" Jared asked as she joined them.

"Oh, Danny's just dealing with that ghost. He said I can leave him alone for a bit," Sam answered, glancing over her shoulder with a warm smile.

"I'm really not jealousy of Danny right now. Those ghosts are annoying and their requests and stuff are boring to listen to," Tucker commented. A small group of ghosts had gathered around Danny and he looked a little flustered.

"Where have you guys been?" Steven asked with a smirk. Sam shrugged.

"Oh nowhere special. He wanted to get some air so we walked around outside. Then Danny gave me a tour around Phantom Keep," Sam told them.

"Anywhere else?" Jazz urged curiously with a smirk. Sam blushed.

"Danny wanted to show me an island he learned about. It used to be a training ground for energy transferal, that's the name for what we called charging," Sam admitted.

"Come on, show us!" Danielle exclaimed excitedly. Sam glanced at her before checking on Danny. He'd dealt with the group of ghosts and was on his way over.

"Tucker, you have a big mouth," she retorted. Tucker opened his mouth to protest. Danny joined them and put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"He really does," he agreed with a smirk. Tucker scowled and pouted, slumping in his chair with his arms folded.

"For that, I'm not gonna be your best man," Tucker grumbled. Danny laughed.

"Alright, Steven?" Danny remarked, turning playfully to the wizard. Tucker straightened up instantly, shouting out objections.

"Tuck, I'm messing with you," Danny assured.

Danielle jumped to her feet and rushed to Sam's side, yanking on the Goth's hand in order to see the ring. Sam chuckled and showed it to her.

"Wow, Jazz you have good taste," Danielle gasped.

"Actually, Danny picked that out. I was only there to get measurements so it'll fit. It does right?" Jazz corrected. Sam nodded with a smile. Danielle gaped at the ring and then Danny. He frowned at her.

"What? I can't pick out a nice ring for my fiancé?" he retorted. Danielle shook her head.

"But… you have no taste!" she protested. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I know what Sam likes Dani," he replied.

"Congrats you two," Harry interjected with a smirk and Ron quickly muttered his own congratulations as well.

"Thanks guys," Danny returned.

"I'm not looking forward to when we tell my parents. They're not gonna be happy," Sam mumbled with a frown, twisting the ring nervously.

"I've been thinking about that actually. Maybe it's time we told them about me," Danny remarked, pulling out a seat for Sam before grabbing one for himself.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Think about it Sam. I'm king of the Ghost Zone. A recognised hero in Amity Park. If we told them, they might finally stop seeing me as a bad influence and they won't argue as much. I know they're still not gonna be happy since it's me, but it might lessen the dislike," Danny elaborated. Sam shook her head.

"You don't have to do that Danny. It's their problem. Not ours. And not yours," Sam assured him.

"Sam, I'd prefer that I didn't come between you and your parents. And I'd prefer that they didn't completely hate me. This secret really has been kept for too long from people that should probably know. I'm willing to let them in and Tuck's parents too," Danny retorted, taking Sam's hand in his own and giving her a reassuring smile, glancing at Tucker across the table who looked equally shocked.

"We'll see how they take our engagement first," Sam relented. Danny shrugged.

"Fine… do I have to be there?" Danny asked with joking dread. Sam smirked.

"I'd prefer you to be," she answered.

"Speaking of parents, maybe you should find ours Danny," Jazz suggested. Danny sighed.

"Guess so. Before we start spreading word, Sam do you want to keep it quiet?" Danny asked. Sam blinked.

"Do you?" she replied.

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you want the Ghost Zone to know? People in Amity Park? How fast do you want this to spread? Because dad's a bigger loudmouth than Tucker when he gets excited," Danny explained, ignoring Tucker's shout of protest. Sam nodded in understanding.

"I'm not against people knowing. But I want to tell my parents before everyone else finds out," Sam decided with a shrug.

"Alright then, we'll keep it quiet until we tell your parents," Danny concluded.

"You're still gonna tell mom and dad Danny. I saw them over in that direction," Jazz told him and gestured off to the side of the room. Danny sighed.

"Alright, find ear plugs," Danny grumbled and got up. Sam giggled and got up with him. They disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh that's wonderful! Danny! Sam!" Maddie's voice exclaimed over the music and chatter. Jazz smirked.

"Well, Dora's realm knows about the engagement," Jazz laughed.

"Is that good or bad?" Ron asked.

"Hm, bad if they didn't want anyone to know, but it's not as bad as it could be. Dora's realm is pretty insulated. If it had been the Far Frozen it'll be totally different. They'd celebrate and shout it to anyone willing to listen," Danielle answered.

"And if it was someone like Kitty or Ember, gossipers, then the whole Ghost Zone will find out," Steven added.

"If I'm to understand that yell from Maddie correctly, I assume Daniel and Miss Manson have just gotten engaged," Vlad commented as he strolled over to the group.

"Yep," Jared confirmed. Vlad nodded.

"I will offer my well wishes once Daniel's parents have finished smothering the couple," Vlad remarked. A number of the group sniggered.

"I'll go tell Ginny and Hermione," Harry offered as he stood up. Jazz nodded.

"Go ahead, I have a feeling Danny and Sam are gonna be a while with mom and dad," Jazz agreed.

Sam giggled as Maddie refused to release her son from the joyous hug she'd pulled him into. Jack was booming a number of congratulations and assurances that he always knew they'd get engaged. Dora came over to the group.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Danny's parents are just happy. We just got engaged," Sam revealed, showing the engagement ring to the ghostly princess. Dora clapped her hands happily.

"Wonderful news Sam! We must celebrate!" Dora exclaimed happily. Sam grinned and glanced at Danny who was trying to refrain himself from phasing out of his mother's grasp.

"Thanks Dora. But we'd prefer to keep this as quiet as possible until we have the chance to tell my parents the news," Sam informed her. Dora smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing we were already celebrating Danny's coronation," Dora remarked before disappearing off to speak with the cooks.

 **One more chapter. Guess what the chapter will deal with.**

 **This was really wrapping up the story but I really wanted to do the next chapter, so it's kind of an epilogue.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **As per tradition, the winner of the poll will have its first chapter posted tomorrow after the last chapter of this one. Make sure to check out the advert on my facebook page before then. There's a link in my bio.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

Danny stood nervously outside Sam's childhood home in Amity Park. Sam was already there. She'd hidden the ring until they could break the news together. Sam's parents were going to be the hardest people to tell. Especially Sam's mother, Pamela. Pamela had formed a deep distrust and dislike of Danny since he was a teenager. Particularly when Circus Gothica was in town and Freakshow's staff messed with Danny, making him into a bad influence like Pamela believed him to be. Sam's parents had a conflicted view of Danny Phantom. They generally believed the rumours that floated around Amity Park. The general feeling about Danny right now was good but concerned that he was going to leave.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited and Sam opened the door and grinned at him. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Mom's in a good mood right now. And dad's alright. Grandma's figured it out already and is on our side," she whispered. Danny smirked.

"At least your grandma likes me," Danny muttered and walked in, he was carrying a backpack with the Crown of Fire inside. If they were going to tell them his secret, he wanted to be as impressive as possible. Sam intertwined her fingers with his. She was just as nervous as he was. The next few minutes could go really well or really bad.

"Who was at the door Sammikins?" Pamela called sweetly. Sam pushed open the door and led Danny into the plush, lavish living room. Pamela's warm smile fell into a slight frown, like she had sniffed something unpleasant. Jeremy, Sam's father, frowned at Danny also. Sam's grandmother was far more welcoming, smiling warmly at Danny.

"Hello Danny," Sam's grandmother offered, glancing at Pamela and Jeremy with slight annoyance.

"Look whose here?" Sam announced cheerfully, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Manson. Grandma Manson," Danny greeted them, having been asked to call Sam's grandmother by the woman herself grandma. He appreciated the sentiment. Sam's grandmother obviously approved of him.

"Daniel," Jeremy returned stiffly. Danny internally cringed.

"Dad," Sam scolded.

"Why is he here Sammy?" Pamela asked, glaring at him with her unimpressed slight scowl. It was like she couldn't stop herself scowling at him but she didn't want to wrinkle her face.

"Because we have to tell you something," Sam ground out, already upset by her parents being unbearably unaccepting.

"He hasn't gotten you pregnant has he?!" Jeremy exclaimed in outrage.

"No! Dad. I'm not pregnant," Sam huffed.

"Then what have you got to tell us?" Pamela pressed impatiently.

"Goodness, if you two let them talk, I'm sure they'd tell you," Sam's grandmother interjected with annoyance. Pamela and Jeremy glanced at her before turning reluctantly to Sam and Danny. Sam wrapped her arm around Danny's, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"We're engaged," Sam announced, it was better for her to break the news rather than Danny.

"What!?" Pamela exclaimed in horror.

"Congratulations Sam and Danny," Sam's grandmother interjected happily, genuinely.

"Thank you Grandma Manson," Danny returned with a smile.

"Did he even give you a ring?" Jeremy demanded accusingly.

"Yes, he did," Sam retorted sharply and slipped the ring out of her pocket and onto her hand, brandishing it angrily.

"He must have stolen that! He couldn't have afforded that," Pamela accused. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I have a very good job with a generous pay check Mrs Manson," Danny corrected stiffly. Since the job had lenient hours and was in the magical community, involving ghosts, he didn't like bringing up his job.

"Doing what?!" Jeremy retorted sternly.

"It's with the government. Ghost related," Danny answered.

"What do you get monthly?" Pamela inquired sternly.

"None of your business!" Sam's grandmother snapped.

"If he's going to marry our daughter, I think we have a right to know these things. If this "job" isn't stable, then we should know," Pamela argued.

"If I may. My job is very stable. I have a very high ranking position," Danny interjected.

"How!? You've only graduated from college a few months ago," Jeremy inquired sharply.

"I've been employed for longer than I've graduated. Since I have extensive background in ghosts, I was the obvious choice," Danny informed them. Pamela huffed in displeasure.

"You're with the Guys in White?" Sam's grandmother asked incredulously. Danny blinked.

"Er, no. Not exactly. This is another branch. More discrete and much higher success rate," Danny muttered. All three Mansons blinked in confusion. Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"Go on," Jeremy prompted.

"It's classified. I'm not allowed to say any more," Danny offered. Both parents frowned distrustfully.

"It's the truth mom and dad," Sam added helpfully.

"Do you know about this job?" Pamela challenged. Sam bit her lip before nodding.

"Look, it doesn't matter about the job. We just wanted to tell you guys together before word got around and you found out from someone other than us. Is this gonna be a problem?" Sam concluded after an awkward silence. Pamela frowned at Danny, clearly appraising him. He shuffled nervously, starting to think that he should have worn something a little more formal than his usual t-shirt and jeans.

"I don't approve," Pamela decided.

"And nor do I. We have no proof of this job and I won't allow my daughter to marry someone who can't provide for her," Jeremy agreed. Sam growled in annoyance.

"Sam. I'm okay with telling them," Danny whispered. Sam glanced at him.

"Are you sure?" she muttered. Danny nodded. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Mom, dad, grandma… we have something else to tell you," Sam began nervously.

"Are you pregnant after all?!" Pamela exclaimed worriedly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"No! Would you stop that!? I'm not pregnant," Sam grumbled.

"What do you need to tell us?" Sam's grandmother inquired.

"It's more something _I_ have to tell you. I don't know how you're gonna to take it. But please let me explain myself before you come to a decision," Danny requested carefully. Pamela and Jeremy scowled at him. He gulped nervously.

"When I was fourteen, I was involved in a lab accident in my parent's lab-" Danny began.

"Are you saying you're sterile?" Pamela interrupted. Danny frowned in annoyance.

"No. Please let me speak. I was involved in an accident. I was inside my parents' ghost portal when I accidently turned it on. It was believed that the portal was non-operational. So, it turned on while I was inside and my body was flushed with ectoplasmic energy and electricity. I… half-died during the accident. Sam and Tucker were there," Danny resumed.

"What do you mean, half-died?" Jeremy pressed in confusion.

"I'm half-ghost. I have two forms. My human form. Danny Fenton. And my ghost form. Danny Phantom," Danny revealed.

"He's delusional," Pamela gasped.

"He's not delusional," Sam snapped. Danny stepped away from Sam, dropping his backpack to the ground and called forward his ghost form. Pamela, Jeremy and Sam's grandmother gasped.

"That's not all," Danny interjected before opening the backpack and pulling out the crown.

"I'm the new Ghost King," Danny added and placed the crown on his head. He waited anxiously for Sam's parents' verdict.

"You're a freak!" Pamela shouted. Sam scowled angrily.

"He's not a freak! He's a hero," Sam defended sharply.

"No Sam. She's right. I am a freak. I've accepted that. But I have tried to be the best man I can be. I thought it best to tell you what I am before marrying Sam to soothe you. As king, I can protect Sam from any ghostly threats and human threats also," Danny replied.

"I will not give my blessing," Jeremy hissed.

"And nor will I," Pamela agreed. Danny shrugged.

"I just wanted to tell you the truth. I only ask that you not tell others about my half-ghost status. It could endanger my life as well as people I care about," Danny warned. Pamela and Jeremy narrowed their eyes at him.

"Is that a threat?" Jeremy whispered. Danny shook his head.

"It's a warning. To name one danger to me, the Guys in White could arrest and experiment on me. And I can't guarantee that they'll leave my family or friends alone," Danny corrected. He turned to Sam.

"I'm going to leave. Let things settle here. Want to stay or come with?" Danny informed her. Sam glared at her parents.

"I'll come with," Sam decided. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring the protests from her parents. Danny turned them intangible and flew through the ceiling and took them back to Fenton Works.

"Don't mind them Danny. I don't care what they think about you. I love you. If they cut me off or disown me or whatever, I don't care," Sam told him. Danny smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam. I hate that I come between you and your family," Danny muttered.

"Not grandma. She likes you," Sam corrected. Danny smirked.

"How did it go?" Jazz called as she came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. Danny sighed.

"Only time will tell. I told them that I'm King Phantom. We told them that we're engaged. It's up to them if they like it or not. But Grandma Manson seemed pleased with the news," Danny reported. Jazz frowned slightly.

"Hmm, I think they're unfair dislike of you is so wrong," Jazz remarked. Danny shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone didn't like me without a proper reason. Take Valerie for instance," Danny replied. Jazz hummed in agreement.

"Anyway, mom and dad wanted to see you about setting up a proper engagement party with all our human friends," Jazz informed them. Danny blinked.

"Better get in there to make sure they keep the ghost stuff to a minimum," Danny suggested, rushing into the kitchen, pulling Sam with him. Jazz giggled at her brother.

 **And that is that.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the story so far.**

 **I'm writing another fanfic after this one but it'll be based a long time after this story. And it mightn't be out for a while yet, so keep an eye out on my website and facebook. Links to both can be found in my bio.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this and the previous fanfics. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review throughout this fanfic. Special shout out to ImaginativeGeek who reviewed most if not all chapters. I love hearing your opinions and thoughts of what I've written. It really makes my day.**

 **Make sure to check out my website for my spot reviews for some of my favourite reviews.**

 **The first chapter of the winner of the poll will be posted today so check it out. The Ultimate Misunderstanding. A crossover with Danny Phantom and the Ultimate you to everyone who contributed.**

 **So I can't think of anything else to say except…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
